Until your very end
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Eric Slingby était un Shinigami qui ne vivait que pour lui même, mais qui n'aurait jamais désobéi aux règles. C'est pourquoi jamais il n'aurait pensé faire ce qu'il ferait dans le futur. Et puis Alan est arrivé...
1. These reapers, meeting

**Auteur: **Hippo-kun  
**Titre: **Until your very end**  
Disclaimer: **Eric Slingy et Alan Humphries appartiennent au Musical « The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World », l'univers en lui-même appartient bien évidemment à Yana Toboso !  
**  
Notes:**  
Bon eh bien voilà ! Il n'y a pas énormément de fics sur ces deux là, alors je me suis enfin décidée à publier une petite fic de quatre chapitres sur Alan et Eric, qui sont respectivement premier et troisième personnage préféré de Kuroshitsuji, en ce qui me concerne. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire tourner le tout en shonen-ai, mais comment voulez vous écrire un truc normal avec Eric et Alan HEIN ? C'est mission impossible…Ou c'est juste que je suis incompétente ! ._.  
Et vous vous en serez douté, l'histoire prend place AVANT le Musical, pour des raisons évidentes. Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! Et profitez de ce petit guilty pleasure que je vous inflige \o/

**Chapitre I: These Reapers, meeting.**

* * *

« _Je…T'ai toujours admiré. »_

* * *

- Eric Slingby !

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Shinigami, Eric leva lentement la tête de son journal, et fixa avec nonchalance celui qui venait de l'interpeller: William T. Spears. Son supérieur. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs de fort mauvaise humeur, ce qui incita le blond à camoufler le plus possible le soupir qu'il lâcha.

- Aah…Quel est le problème, William-senpai ?  
- Combien d'âmes avez-vous fauchées, aujourd'hui ?

Eric tourna la tête, pour se rendre compte que le grand brun fixait sa Death Scythe, immaculée, qui ne semblait pas avoir été utilisée de la journée. Il toussota, cacha négligemment la scie derrière le fauteuil, et répondit d'un ton provocateur:

- Quatre ! Je suis allé les chercher loin !  
-…Je vous jure, rétorqua William d'un air blasé, en remontant ses lunettes. A ce train là, les rapports ne seront jamais tous prêts pour la fin du mois.  
- Londres est dans une période prospère ! Le peuple est en bonne santé et la plupart des personnes âgées vivent plus longtemps, c'est normal que…  
- Eric Slingby, tout ça finira par se payer en heures supplémentaires non rémunérées !

Le Shinigami ignora le regard des autres étudiants qui le fixaient, un sourire narquois sur leur visage, se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches, sa faux sur l'épaule, tout en lâchant un vague «J'y retourne alors ! ».

- Je n'ai pas fini, Eric Slingby ! Je n'étais, à la base, pas venu pour vous reprocher les problèmes d'organisation.  
- Ah bon ? Alors ?

William jeta un bref regard autour de lui, et fit signe au blond de venir se mettre à l'écart, avec lui. Eric hocha brièvement la tête, et suivit le Shinigami du service de gestion. Une fois hors de la pièce, dans les longs couloirs de la Société des Shinigami, il croisa les bras, et planta son regard rebelle d'éternel adolescent dans celui froid et dénué de sentiments de William. Il se retint de pousser un nouveau soupir, s'attendant au mieux à ce qu'on lui ordonne d'aller récupérer une nouvelle âme sans intérêt, au pire à ce qu'on lui dise qu'il était viré.

- Comme vous le savez, les nouveaux étudiants Shinigami sont arrivés il y a peu.  
- Hum. Ouais, il y a eu la cérémonie d'entrée, comme pour chaque année…  
- Et c'est donc à propos de cela que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Cette fois ci, le Shinigami blond lâcha un bref éclat de rire, et se passa fièrement la main dans le cheveux.

- Moi ? Vous savez, je n'ai pas le profil adéquat pour enseigner aux jeunes Shinigami et…  
- Je ne parle pas de ça. Parmi ces nouveaux, il y en a un en particulier qui a attiré notre attention, mais qui aura besoin d'être assisté en quasi permanence, pendant sa période d'étude, son examen final…et probablement par la suite. C'est vous qui allez prendre en charge ce garçon, Eric Slingby.

Eric n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant que William lui avait finalement expliqué le pourquoi on était venu le déranger. Il aurait du être soulagé après tout, lui qui s'attendait au pire, ou à quelque chose de fatiguant.  
Fatiguant…  
D'un geste rageur, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur du couloir. Ignorant la douleur qui se diffusa rapidement dans son avant-bras, il finit par rire quelques secondes, faiblement, puis se retourna vers son supérieur avec un sourire amusé.

- Si j'ai bien compris, je vais devoir passer ma vie -ma vie éternelle-, à surveiller les faits et gestes d'un moucheron incapable de se débrouiller seul ?  
- Il est particulièrement qualifié. Il s'agit juste de lui prêter main forte dans des situations qu'il ne pourrait pas surmonter seul, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je vous jure...  
- POURQUOI L'AVOIR LAISSE INTEGRER LA SOCIETE S'IL N'EST BON A RIEN ALORS ?

William restait imperturbable, ce qui n'avait pour effet que d'agacer encore plus le Shinigami blond, qui serra fortement sa faux, avant de lancer d'un ton las:

- Et où il est, ce gamin ?  
- A cette heure là, les nouveaux doivent être en train de défaire leurs valises, ou bien de visiter les locaux de la Société. Tenez, voici son dossier, si vous le cherchez.

Le brun tendit quelques feuilles, agrafées les unes aux autres, à Eric. Ce dernier feuilleta rapidement, et s'arrêta un instant sur la photo: Alan, car c'était son nom, était comme tous les Shinigami: Avec de grands yeux verts clairs, des petites lunettes perchées sur son nez…Complètement banal, songea Eric, déçu.

* * *

Non, ce qui attirait plus son attention, c'était le regard du garçon, sur la photo qui avait été prise. Son regard était posé, son sourire presque enfantin…Mais il semblait regarder au-delà de tout ça. Cet air rêver avait quelque chose de surréaliste, quelque chose qu'Eric ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Eric fulminait.  
Il avait fouillé la Société de fond en combles sans avoir mis la main sur le garçon. Mais il l'avait finalement trouvé dans la bibliothèque, qui était presque vide à cette heure tardive. Le jeune Shinigami semblait plongé dans sa lecture, sans prêter aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Eric en profita pour s'approcher discrètement. Oui, aucun doute possible, c'était bien celui de la photo.  
Le regard du blond s'attarda un instant sur le livre qu'il tenait, et jugea la couverture du regard. Terne, sans éclat, typiquement le genre de livre qu'on lit pour certaines recherches poussées.

_- «Etudes des différentes pathologies uniques aux Shinigami » _…Tu aimes ce genre de trucs ? C'est pas au programme...

Eric avait parlé à haute voix, ce qui fit sursauter le garçon aux cheveux châtains, qui se retourna et ferma son livre avant de l'éloigner de la vue du blond. Il le fixa avec un regard mêlant peur et défi.

- Oh, calme toi, c'était juste une question…  
- Je…Ce n'est pas poli d'espionner les gens ainsi !  
- T'as honte de ce que tu lis ?  
- Je ne vous connais pas !  
- Eric Slingby. Shinigami officiel, et désormais ta nouvelle nounou. Et toi tu es…Alan heu…Hamkey…?  
- C'est Humphries…corrigea Alan avec un léger sourire.

Soudain, le garçon sembla réaliser l'ampleur des paroles de son aîné, et fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié. Il ferma les yeux, alla rapidement ranger les livres qu'il avait posé sur sa table, et lâcha, d'un ton qu'il voulait sec et autoritaire:

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide ! Je peux me débrouiller seul !  
- Ah ouais ? C'est pas ce que William-senpai m'a dit.

Alan baissa les yeux, ce qui fit soupirer Eric. Oui, décidément, ce garçon et lui semblaient radicalement différents, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui.  
Quelque chose que les autres Shinigami n'avaient pas, du moins pas de façon si évidente.  
Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

- Hum…Bon, Alan, pendant les prochains jours, après les cours, on ira faucher quelques âmes tous les deux, que je vois un peu comment tu te débrouilles !  
- Bien…Eric-senpai !  
- Tu peux juste m'appeler Eric, tu sais…marmonna le blond, d'un air à la fois fier et gêné.  
- Non ! C'est irrespectueux !  
- T'es bizarre…Enfin bref, comme tu veux.

Les jours suivants, Eric Slingby ne put que s'interroger de plus en plus sur le pourquoi on lui avait confié Alan. Le petit brun semblait très assidu durant ses heures de cours, et ne montrait aucune faiblesse dans sa pratique qui puisse nuire à son futur travail de Shinigami. Alan n'était qu'un jeune Shinigami ayant parfois un air mélancholique, mais il avait également un côté jovial. Eric le considérait comme un bon camarade. Pendant tout le temps où le blond restait avec lui, c'est-à-dire toute l'après midi et en début de soirée, il n'avait pas vu où ce garçon avait besoin d'assistance…  
Excepté…  
Excepté ce jour là…

- …Qui…êtes vous ?

Par une froide nuit de Novembre, les deux Shinigami venaient d'entrer par la fenêtre d'un petit hôpital londonien. Face à eux, une dame d'un certain âge, seule dans une chambre austère, ses cheveux grisonnants rattachés en un petit chignon, les yeux à demi-clos, alitée, les fixait. Elle cligna faiblement des yeux, réveillée en sursaut.

- Nous sommes des Shinigami, madame. Nous venons récupérer votre âme, répondit calmement Eric, en la saluant d'un hochement de tête.  
- Je vois…Alors c'est fini…

Alan gardait son regard fixé sur cette vieille femme. Elle semblait fatiguée de la vie, fatiguée de cette douleur qui semblait la tirailler. Le brun plissa les yeux, et se retourna vers son ainé, qui feuilletait la liste des personnes devant mourir ce soir là.

- Alors alors…Mary Hopkins, 79 ans, née en 1804...Morte de maladie…On dirait que tout est bon, tu peux y aller, Alan !

Le Shinigami lança un regard furtif à sa Death Scythe qu'il tenait en main. Il serra le poing, et s'avança vers Mary. Pendant plus d'une minute, il resta interdit, à moins d'un mètre du lit, à la fixer d'un regard étrange, à la fois vide, froid, et plein de compassion. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit lentement la bouche, et demanda:

- Vous…Quel genre de maladie était-ce…?  
- Gangrène, mon petit…On me donnait encore quelques mois, mais apparemment…  
- Est-ce douloureux…?  
- Alan…soupira Eric.  
- Tu peux le voir par toi-même…

Mary remonta douloureusement ses manches, et montra ses bras squelettiques, couverts en quasi-totalité de plaques noirâtres. Alan écarquilla les yeux, et eut un mouvement de recul. Eric fronça les sourcils, et donna un vague coup sur l'épaule de l'étudiant.

- Alan bon sang…  
- Je…balbutia-t-il, d'un air terrorisé.  
- Quand j'y repense, il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé faire…J'aurais du profiter de ma vie…  
- Ma…dame…  
- C'est étrange de parler de ce genre de chose en pleine nuit, à un Shi…

Mary ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle retomba, morte, sur son oreiller. Eric, qui venait de lui asséner un violent comme de scie, frotta vaguement le sang coulant sur sa Death Scythe contre son pantalon, et regarda son collègue d'un air mécontent. Celui-ci restait figé, sa faux toujours entre ses mains, l'air hagard devant la lanterne cinématique de la vieille femme qui défilait de devant ses yeux.

- Tu hésitais. Ca te faisait peur, pas vrai ?  
- Je…Mais…  
- Comment veux-tu devenir un vrai Shinigami comme ça ? Un Shinigami ne doit montrer aucune émotion ! Et tu crois que tu te sentiras mieux en parlant avec tes futures victimes ?  
- Je…Voulais juste savoir ce qu'elle ressentait…  
- Savoir ! S'exclama Eric, moqueur. Ces maladies, à quoi ça t'avances qu'ils en parlent ? T'étudies ce sujet ? Nous avons droit à la vie éternelle, ça ne nous concerne pas !  
- N…Non c'est juste que c'est effrayant…  
- Effrayant ? Ca veut dire quoi ça, Alan ? Tu as peur de la mort ?

Alan ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais Eric eut le sentiment d'avoir touché un point sensible.  
Peut-être était-ce la manière dont le corps du brun sembla s'être raidi, durant un instant.  
Peut-être était-ce ses grands yeux verts qui brillèrent, comme s'il refoulait des larmes.  
Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la façon dont il avait serré sa main libre contre son cœur, comme par reflexe. Toujours était il que sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il lâcha, la tête baissée, à son ainé:

- La mort est une chose horrible.

Et il repartit, en sautant par la fenêtre, et en atterrissant sur un toit plus loin, pendant que son collègue appliquait fermement le tampon marqué d'un "COMPLETED" sur la photo de la vieille femme, sur sa liste.  
La première fois qu'Eric l'entendit dire ça, sa seule pensée fut « Quel idiot. »  
C'est tout. Pour lui, un garçon sensible et faible comme lui ne pouvait pas être un Shinigami digne de ce nom.  
La mort, une chose horrible…Comprendre ce que les mourants ressentaient…  
Alan Humphries n'était pas un Shinigami prometteur, ayant besoin d'assistance.  
A ses yeux, c'était un garçon très gentil, mais trop faible, et ayant des idéaux stupides.  
C'était tout. C'était son seul problème.

* * *

- Eric Slingby !

Impression de déjà-vu, William s'avança vers Eric, qui venait tout juste de rentrer de mission, en fin de soirée. Seul cette fois, car la période des examens des nouveaux Shinigami approchait, et qu'Alan préférait réviser en premier lieu ses cours de théorie.

- Oh, William-senpai ! Venu me féliciter sur mon travail de…tuteur ? Nourrice ? Haha, je rigole, il est sympa ce…  
- Alan Humphries n'est pas avec vous ?  
- Avec moi…? Répéta le blond, légèrement étonné, se retournant comme si le petit brun allait surgir derrière lui. Il est en cours non ?  
- Non. Il n'est pas venu de la journée.

Eric haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas le genre du brun de sécher les cours. Lui qui, ces dernières semaines, n'avait cessé de lui rappeler qu'en tant qu'aîné, il devait montrer l'exemple et travailler d'arrache-pied.

- Ah et bien…Je vais aller le chercher, et il s'excusera, si c'est ce que vous voulez…marmonna-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
- J'espère que vous n'avez pas abordé le sujet sensible avec lui. Grommela le Shinigami en remontant ses lunettes d'un air courroucé.  
-…Hein ?  
- Ce garçon est comme une poupée que vous portez à bout de bras. Si vous la lâchez, sa chute sera lente et douloureuse, et elle se brisera. Mais vous voyez ce dont je veux parler.

Non.  
Eric ne voyait pas du tout.  
Alors que William faisait demi-tour, ses souliers cirés claquant régulièrement sur le marbre du couloir, le blond baissa la tête, pensif.  
Puis il éclata de rire, quelques instants. Alan, une poupée ?  
Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui avait peur de la réalité. C'était donc ça ce « sujet sensible » ?  
Ridicule.

D'un pas rapide, il alla poser sa Death Scythe dans sa chambre, et décida d'aller à la recherche d'Alan. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin.  
Eric ne le trouva pas dans la bibliothèque, pourtant remplie de Shinigami en pleines révisions.  
Il ne trouva rien dans les salles communes, quasiment vides. Mais à vrai dire, ça ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Assisté ou pas, Alan Humphries n'était pas un enfant.

- Alors…Dortoir A, dixième étage, chambre 64...

Répétant inlassablement les indications qu'il avait trouvé dans le registre sur la chambre de son camarade, il commença à monter les escaliers du bâtiments, sautant une marche sur deux. Chaque Shinigami ayant sa propre chambre, il n'avait pas pu demander des nouvelles à un possible colocataire.  
Après tout, les Shinigami n'avaient pas besoin de prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis.  
Car un bon Shinigami ne devait pas avoir d'amis.  
« Règle n°5: Ils travaillent froidement, sans même un sourire » comme on disait.

- Hé Alan ! Fit Eric en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre du brun.

Aucune réponse. De plus, la porte semblait fermée à clef. Le blond grinça des dents, et s'écria de plus belle.

-…Hé, ouvre ! Alan ?  
-…Je suis là…!

Déclic. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître dans l'entrebâillement le petit brun. Il souriait de son habituel air mélancolique, mais cette fois, il semblait réellement se forcer. De même, il restait cambré, comme s'accrochant à la porte.  
« Il vient sûrement de se lever », pensa Eric, imperturbable.

- Alan. Pourquoi t'es pas allé en cours aujourd'hui ? Hein ?  
- J'é…J'étais fatigué, je ne me sentais pas très bien !  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé prévenir à l'administration ? Ca va te faire de la paperasse à remplir !  
- Désolé…

Eric lança un bref coup d'œil à la chambre. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, une armoire, un lit, un bureau, une table de chevet…Une vague odeur de fleurs flottait dans les airs, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- Enfin bon, tu viendras demain ? Pas envie de me faire passer un savon par William-senpai.  
- Ou…Oui !  
- Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué dis moi…On dirait que tu ne tiens pas debout.  
- Ca va…!

Il fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert, Alan avait sa main droite agrippée à son cœur. Encore…?  
Il essaya de saisir l'épaule de son collègue, qui se dégagea vivement, en lâchant un faible « Tout va bien… »…  
…Avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol, emporté par son mouvement.  
Tout d'abord, Eric ne réagit pas, croyant à une blague, qu'Alan allait se relever comme si de rien n'était.  
A la limite, qu'il allait juste expliquer qu'il avait trébuché, et se plaindre de sa maladresse.

-…Alan…?

Eric s'approcha pas à pas, et écarquilla les yeux devant le garçon, secoué de violents spasmes, haletant et crachotant sur le sol de sa chambre. Il lui tâta lentement le pouls, où il put sentir le cœur du brun battre la chamade.

- Alan…Eh, il t'arrive quoi ?  
- Ne…Ne t'inquiète pas…! Ca va passer, j'ai l'ha…Ah !…L'habitude ! Lança Alan, avec un nouveau sourire, comme pour avoir l'air assuré, malgré ses convulsions.  
- L'habitude…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie !  
- Le livre…disait…de ne pas paniquer et de se reposer…

Le livre ? Il parlait sans doute du livre sur les pathologies, du premier jour…

Livre qu'il avait sans doute du finir par emprunter, étant donné qu'il se trouvait présentement sur sa table de chevet. Eric empoigna Alan, et le força à s'appuyer sur son épaule.  
Il sentait le souffle rauque du garçon s'affaiblir. Bon ou mauvais signe, il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à garder son attitude laxiste dans ce genre de situation.

* * *

A présent, il attendait depuis vingt minutes, adossé contre le mur de l'infirmerie, fixant un point invisible, complètement neutre. Quelques Shinigami passèrent devant lui, certains le regardant avec étonnement, d'autres continuant leur route vers les dortoirs sans lui adresser un regard.  
Il ne prenait pas attention à eux non plus. Immobile, se contentant de gratter son début de barbe avec nonchalance.

« Quelle plaie. »  
C'étaient les seuls mots qu'avaient craché Grell, qu'ils avaient croisé dans les escaliers, portant une simple robe de chambre rouge par-dessus sa lingerie de la même couleur, après qu'Eric ait expliqué la situation.  
Le regard dédaigneux que le transsexuel avait lancé à Alan en se dirigeant à son tour vers l'infirmerie ne lui avait pas plu du tout.  
Soudain, il se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de Grell s'approchant de la sortie.

-…Voilà ce qui arrive quand tu ne vas pas à ta visite quotidienne !  
- Mais…Je pensais que ça allait mieux…  
- La preuve que non: Ca a empiré.

Alan sortit le premier de l'infirmerie, suivi du Shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Le brun avait la tête baissée, comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Il avait l'air en meilleure forme, mais son regard semblait toujours voilé, comme éteint.

- Alan ! Ca va mieux ? S'écria Eric, en s'approchant de lui.

Grell poussa un long soupir, et poussa le brun en avant, qui manqua de retomber à terre.

- Il vient de refaire une attaque, et tu crois qu'il va bien ? Ahlala, c'est pitoyable !  
- Une attaque…? S'étonna-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.  
- Tu as lu son dossier non ?  
-…G…Grell-senpai !

Alan tournait le dos à Eric. Sa voix tremblait, mais cette fois, cela ne semblait pas être de douleur. Il tritura faiblement ses lunettes en marmonnant, d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme et assurée:

- Il…Eric-senpai n'est pas au courant…Et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi…!  
- Ah oui ? Et que dira-t-il lorsque tu iras mourir dans ses bras ? L'Epine de la Mort continuera sa route et…  
- L'Epine de la Mort ? Coupa le blond, abasourdi.

Grell et Alan se retournèrent vers lui. Le regard d'Eric zigzaguait entre les deux Shinigami. Il recula d'un pas.

- Il…C'est une blague ?  
- Aaah, quand je pense que Will m'avait dit qu'il t'avais montré le dossier de ce petit. Bien, vois-tu, on a diagnostiqué depuis longtemps la maladie à ce garçon. Mais que faire ? Il a tant envie de profiter de la vie, il est brillant, promis à un bel avenir…Mais voilà qu'il se sait condamné à mort. Triste, tu ne trouves pas ?

Alan restait debout, semblant à la fois insensible et terrassé en entendant les paroles de son aîné. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque Grell, un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire aux lèvres, posa sa tête sur son épaule, et caressa son poitrail du bout des ses longs doigts, traçant des cercles invisibles autour de son cœur.

- Et le temps passe, passe, passe…Et l'Epine de la Mort s'enfonce de plus en plus profondément dans ce petit corps meurtri…Et à la fin…Elle touche le cœur et…

Il pinça sèchement la peau d'Alan qui ne put retenir un faible gémissement de douleur en se dégageant. Eric écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant trop comment réagir.  
Comme réalisant qu'il perdait son temps, Grell se redressa et croisa les bras, avant de faire demi-tour.

- Aucun Shinigami n'a jamais survécu à l'Epine de la Mort. Et ce n'est pas ce gamin faiblard qui fera exception à la règle. Un jour viendra où il s'écroulera pour de bon, et où il ne pourra que pleurer, et se demander pourquoi lui, un Shinigami, un Dieu de la Mort, n'aura jamais eu le droit de goûter à ce que nous appelons…

Il redressa ses lunettes rouges, ornées de têtes de morts, et lança d'un ton méprisant, qui fit frisonner Alan:

-…La vie éternelle.

Et il partit, laissant les deux Shinigami côte à côte, interdits. Au bout d'un moment, Alan sembla chercher une excuse pour le quitter, et fit lentement demi-tour en fredonnant l'hymne des Shinigami. C'en fut trop pour Eric, qui le saisit violemment par l'épaule, et se mit à crier, sa voix grave et imposante résonnant quelques secondes dans les couloirs en écho, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait:

- ALAN…C'EST FAUX HEIN ? TU ES UN SHINIGAMI, TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR ! JE…TU NE PEUX PAS TE LAISSER MOURIR COMME CA ?  
- MAIS DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Puis il s'arrêta. Brusquement. Comme se demandant à lui-même pourquoi lui, tellement insensible à tout ce qui ne le touchait pas directement, tellement égoïste…Pourquoi s'en faisait-il pour ce garçon, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis si peu de temps ? Pourquoi l'idée de le voir mourir le rebellait-il à ce point ?  
Alan serra le poing, semblant chercher ce qu'il pouvait dire. Eric prédit -ou plutôt espéra- une réponse qu'il aurait pu dire, dans une situation similaire.  
« Je vais me battre ! » ou « Une telle maladie ne viendra pas à bout de ma vie ! »  
Mais ce ne fut pas la réponse qu'Alan Humphries, tellement différent de lui, tellement innocent, formula.  
Lui, se contenta de sourire faiblement, et de retourner vers sa chambre en lâchant tristement:

- On y peut rien.


	2. These reapers, collecting

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Il est assez long, et aurait du être fini plus tôt, mais d'une part mon ordi m'a fait un sale coup et j'ai eu trois pages à recopier, de l'autre car la mort d'un certain personnage dont le nom commence par "Elli" et finit par "ot" m'a un peu déprimée quand même...  
A part ça, pour l'examen final, à vrai dire, je comptais commencer la fic après l'OAV de la semaine prochaine qui expliquera comment ça se déroule VRAIMENT mais au final, ça c'est pas fait...Bon, ce que j'ai fait paraîtra sûrement un peu idiot, après, mais tant pis ! /o/

Bonne lecture, et si vous parvenez au bout, bravo ! \o/

* * *

Chapitre II: These reapers, collecting.

* * *

« Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il me reste avant que l'Epine n'atteigne mon cœur ? Un mois ? Une semaine ? Deux jours ? »

* * *

L'Epine de la Mort…  
Aucun Shinigami n'y avait survécu.  
Alan…  
Alan allait mourir ?

Chaque fois qu'Eric avait entendu parler de cette maladie, c'était pour se faire dire qu'un Shinigami en était mort, que malgré les années qui passaient, aucun remède ne voyait le jour.  
En bref, que c'était une condamnation à mort, pour un Shinigami.  
Et peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait senti de si différent par rapport aux Shinigami, en rencontrant le petit étudiant.  
Cette odeur forte, constance, éternelle…Cette odeur de mort.  
Tous les Shinigami portaient plus ou moins cette odeur, de la mort qu'ils abattaient sur leurs victimes…  
Mais Alan portait davantage l'odeur des mourants.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le blond était au courant de la maladie d'Alan. Cela expliquait certainement pourquoi son attitude à l'égard du petit brun avait radicalement changée: Il ne passait jamais une journée sans qu'il soit allé vérifier si Alan était bien dans sa chambre, s'il ne se surmenait pas trop…Un vrai papa poule. Quelques étudiants ayant repéré ce changement soudain lui reprochait souvent, et allaient jusqu'à s'interroger sur la possible relation entre Alan et Eric.

Il se l'était souvent demandé, ces dernières semaines. Qu'est-ce qui le liait à Alan, exactement ? Était-ce à cause du fait qu'il lui avait été confié ?  
Était-ce parce qu'il avait pitié de ce pauvre garçon, qui continuait de vivre tant que ça lui était encore possible ?  
Ou bien parce que peu à peu, Alan Humphries était devenu…son ami ?  
Ami…  
Oui, la compagnie d'Alan ne lui était pas désagréable, chaque matin, il était heureux de le voir sortir de sa chambre, en bonne santé, passant rapidement sa main sur les plis de son veston.  
Il était heureux de le voir sourire, de rendre les derniers instants des mourants aussi doux que possible.  
Ami…  
C'était la première fois qu'il pensait avoir un ami.

- Eric-senpai, arrêtez de bouger, je ne peux rien faire dans ces conditions !

Sortant de ses pensées, Eric esquissa un sourire, et agita volontairement la tête, faisant lâcher un soupir à Alan, qui posa la brosse qu'il tenait en main, et lâcha d'un air mécontent:

- Venir me réveiller si tôt un jour de congé pour me demander de vous faire vos tresses, c'est une chose, mais mettez-y un peu de bonne volonté !  
- Mais de toutes les personnes auxquelles j'ai demandé de faire ça, il n'y a que toi qui y met autant de soin, Alan ! Ricana le blond. Figure toi qu'un jour, j'ai demandé à William-senpai de m'aider à les faire…  
- C'est pas vrai ?

Entre deux ricanements, Eric dégagea quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blonds, alors qu'Alan reprenait sa tâche, et regarda lentement autour de lui. Même si le plan de chaque chambre était similaire (à savoir murs lits, armoires etc. blancs.) même si Alan n'était pas tellement du genre à apporter une touche personnelle, on pouvait y repérer toutes les habitudes du brun en observant attentivement.  
Que ce soit la vague odeur de médicaments, les nombreux livres posés sur l'étagère -portant souvent sur les problèmes cardiaques ou sur le surpassement de soi-, ou du petit vase habituellement posé sur sa table de chevet, à côté de son étui à lunettes, qui contenait toujours la même sorte de fleurs.  
Comme le regard d'Eric s'attardait d'ailleurs dessus, Alan finit par s'écrier:

- Oh ! Les Erica sont déjà fanées…Il faudra que je pense à aller en cueillir de nouvelles !

C'était la première fois qu'il disait le nom de ces petites fleurs oscillant entre le bleu et le mauve, songea Eric, en passant sa grosse main sur les tresses droites et nettes qu'Alan venait de lui faire sur la gauche de son crâne.

- Erica ? Drôle de nom pour des fleurs !  
- N'est-ce pas ? En plus, c'est presque comme votre prénom !  
- …Mon prénom n'est pas bizarre ! S'offusqua le blond, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
- Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Répondit Alan en secouant vivement la tête, comme pris en faute. Les Erica sont mes fleurs préférées, j'aime en prendre soin tous les jours ! Alors j'ai trouvé ça amusant que quelqu'un ayant presque le même nom se retrouve obligé de prendre soin de moi !

Eric hocha vaguement la tête, se releva de la chaise où son collègue l'avait fait s'asseoir, et étira les bras en poussant un grognement, pendant que le brun allait récupérer le vase, et respirait à plein poumon le parfum des fleurs, une dernière fois, comme regrettant d'avoir à les jeter.  
Comme s'il profitait du temps qu'il pouvait encore passer avec elles, avant de les voir disparaître à la fin de leurs vies…  
Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'interprétation d'Eric, cherchant à tout prix à créer un parallèle avec leur situation. Peut-être cherchait-il simplement une raison à tout cela, une façon de penser que c'est inévitable, que tout était joué d'avance.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas pareil pour lui ? A quoi bon se rapprocher d'Alan ?  
Il ne pouvait que profiter du temps qui lui était imparti, créer des souvenirs heureux, qui se transformeront en pincements au cœur lorsque le petit brun sera…  
Le blond secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il y avait forcément un moyen…  
Si seulement ces moments paisibles pouvaient durer éternellement…

* * *

- L'examen final ?

Alan était dans le hall principal de la Société, se frayant un passage parmi les groupes de Shinigami rassemblés devant le panneau d'affichage. En effet, une grande affiche était placardée. Très sobre, de toute évidence rédigée par William, elle indiquait de nombreuses dates, de longs extraits du règlement…

- Oui, mine de rien, il commence dans moins de deux semaines…marmonna un autre étudiant, en remontant ses lunettes.  
- C'est certainement un examen très sélectif, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop rude !

Cette fois, c'était Alan qui venait de s'exprimer, un vague sourire aux lèvres, essayant de prendre part à la conversation. Ce qu'il sembla regretter dans la seconde qui suivit, à la vue de l'air goguenard qu'affichèrent les étudiants en se retournant vers lui.

- C'est sûr que faible comme tu es, si tu n'étais pas un favorisé, jamais tu ne serais admis ! Lâcha l'un d'eux en le fixant avec défi.  
- Je…Je ne suis pas si faible ! Ni favorisé... S'offusqua Alan, tandis que le cercle de Shinigami se rassemblait autour de lui.  
- Nous t'avons tous vu aller à l'infirmerie au moins une fois par jour ! Un Shinigami doit avoir de l'endurance !

Alan déglutit difficilement, sachant que ses camarades de classe étaient dans le vrai.

- En plus, cet étudiant d'honneur bizarre est toujours à traîner avec lui !  
- Il paraît que c'est sur la demande de William-senpai !  
- Quand on y pense, étant donné qu'Alan rafle les meilleurs notes, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il devienne à son tour un étudiant d'honneur ! Il sera comme son petit chien ! Tous les deux aussi bizarres ! Sauf qu'Eric-senpai a le mérite d'être imposant, lui n'est qu'un…

Le Shinigami qui semblait être le chef du groupe, un jeune homme aux cheveux oscillant entre le roux et le châtain, coiffés à la quasi perfection, se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, sur le sol damés, comme s'il venait de trébucher. Remettant rapidement ses lunettes en place, il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Eric, devant lequel la bande d'étudiants se dispersa. Le blond secoua faiblement sa jambe, et soupira d'un air nonchalant:

- Tiens, ma jambe a glissé on dirait…Je suis bizarre des fois !

Son regard passa d'Alan au petit groupe, puis il fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé, sans rien dire. Ne sachant pas si s'opposer au grand blond était une bonne idée, le Shinigami à terre finit par se relever, et tous quittèrent peu à peu le couloir. Eric regarda Alan, toujours debout, interdit.

- C'était qui cet idiot ? Grogna Eric en désignant le chef du groupe, qui s'éloignait d'un air furibond.  
- Justin Green…On est de la même promotion ! Je suppose qu'il aurait préféré que je ne sois pas là, il a toujours de bonnes notes mais…  
- S'il veut te surpasser, il n'a qu'à bosser plus !  
- Il n'empêche que si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais eu bien du mal à me trouver un partenaire pour l'examen…soupira Alan en haussant les épaules, lâchant un soupir.

Le blond s'attarda à son tour sur l'affiche, et sourit un instant, tristement, comme ressassant de vieux souvenirs.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on doit passer cet examen en duo ! Continua le brun, en détournant la tête. Un Shinigami digne de ce nom peut se débrouiller tout seul !  
- Haha…L'examen final est impossible à passer seul ! Ca vaut encore plus pour toi qui…

Il s'arrêta comme le regard de l'étudiant venait de se figer. En effet, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ça depuis l'attaque d'Alan, et à vrai dire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait en reparler. Eric se gratta la tête avec indolence, cherchant maladroitement à camoufler son malaise.

-…J'suis désolé…marmonna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
- Eric-senpai, comment s'est passé votre examen final, quand vous êtes devenu un vrai Shinigami ?

Eric prit une moue vaguement étonnée, mais à bien y penser, c'était du Alan tout craché. Il détournait le sujet, et faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Comme le petit brun restait là, devant lui, semblant attendre une réponse, ses yeux verts clairs grands ouverts, il s'assit sur le premier banc venu, et fit signe à Alan de le rejoindre. Celui si s'exécuta, son habituel sourire timide aux lèvres.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas tellement un bon souvenir de cet examen ! Tout d'abord parce que crois moi, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir et puis… Je me suis retrouvé avec un crétin fini, un peu dans le style de ton Justin, là…Sauf que mon partenaire, lui, n'était pas un bosseur, pas du tout. Il ne s'entraînait jamais non plus…Et puis le jour J, quand on est passés…  
- Il l'a raté et vous l'avez réussi ? Coupa Alan, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un rictus qu'il perdit rapidement. Il tritura ses lunettes quelques instants, puis les retira de son nez, l'air hagard. Alan prit une mine effarée et saisit Eric par l'épaule.

- Eric-senpai, remettez les… Si William-senpai vous voit comme ça…  
- Cet idiot courrait partout, il refusait de rester collé à moi, ça réduisait son champs d'action, selon lui…

- …E…  
- Et à la fin, il a été tué. Coup de Death Scythe dans la nuque…J'ai jamais vraiment su comment…Il s'est sans doute fait coincer par un Démon…Mais tu te doutes que nos supérieurs ont envisagé un suicide. Tss…Et moi, quand je suis revenu tout seul, j'ai été admis avec mention….

Au fur et à mesure qu'Eric parlait, ses traits se tendaient peu à peu, comme s'il se retenait de montrer une quelconque émotion. Alan secoua vivement la tête, prit les lunettes des mains de son camarade, et les lui remit sur le nez, presque avec violence.

- Alan…bredouilla Eric, sa voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude.  
- Je ne vais pas mourir.

Le blond plissa les yeux, pendant qu'Alan continuait d'essayer de lui remonter le moral, chacune de ses phrases ponctuées d'un bref soupir, comme pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement.

- Moi, je ne vais pas mourir, tout se passera bien ! De votre côté, tâchez de respecter la règle principale ! « Règle n°1: Les Shinigami doivent toujours porter leurs lunettes ! »  
- Mh…  
- Je sais que vous avez mérité de réussir cet examen, Eric-senpai ! S'exclama soudainement Alan, en se levant.

Il leva le poing d'un air décidé, avec un vague sourire.

- C'est pour ça que dans deux semaines, vous verrez ! Je vous montrerai que vos conseils m'ont été utiles, et que je réussirai l'examen final !

Et il repartit, après avoir pris quelques notes rapides sur l'épreuve, et fait un signe de la main, alors que la cloche marquant la reprise des cours pour certains, le début du travail pour d'autres, sonnait durant une petite minute.  
Eric resta ainsi, sur son banc, pendant quelques minutes. Oui, malgré tout, Alan était un garçon courageux, et il avait hâte de le voir à l'œuvre, le jour de l'examen…

« Au final, c'est toi qui a raison, Alan. » songea-t-il, en passant ses doigts sur ses tempes, les massant lentement. « La mort est une chose horrible. Douloureuse. Inacceptable… »

Le Shinigami finit par se lever, remit ses mains dans ses poches, et arbora son habituel air un peu frondeur et froid lorsqu'il passa dans le hall principal, infesté d'autres faucheurs qui passaient rapidement à côté de lui, liasse de papiers en mains, l'air sévère, pressés…

« …Mais nous autres Dieux de la Mort, nous n'avons pas le droit de penser ainsi.

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Eric était toujours là pour aller faucher quelques âmes avec Alan, et s'entraîner tous les deux quelques heures, dans une salle prévue à cet effet, dans les sous-sols de la Société des Shinigami.  
Le petit brun faisait régulièrement des crises plus ou moins violentes, mais généralement courtes. Malgré les remontrances de son aîné, il refusait de se reposer et de cesser ces exercices, car celui équivaudrait selon lui à un relâchement volontaire de son travail, et à un probable échec à l'examen.

Il ne voyait pas non plus qu'Eric passait de plus en plus de temps à scruter les étagères de la bibliothèques, tous les soirs.

Puis, à la fois craint et attendu par tous les étudiants, le jour J finit par arriver…

- Hum…Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Grell Sutcliff, si vous avez apporté une quelconque modification à ce micro que j'ai expressément commandé, son prix sera retiré sur votre salaire. Je vous jure…

Debout sur l'estrade, face à la cinquantaine de Shinigami de la promotion de l'année, William déplaça légèrement le micro. La salle de réunion fut bientôt secouée de longs crissements qui firent grincer des dents quelques étudiants. Le Shinigami brun remonta ses lunettes d'un air courroucé, tandis que Grell, non loin de lui, semblait aussi excitée qu'une fillette, et poussait des cris similaires.

- Bien, déclara William une fois que l'amplitude du son fut stabilisée. C'est donc aujourd'hui que se tient l'événement que vous avez bien évidemment préparé depuis de longues semaines. Je vous préviens dores et déjà que le cercle des Shinigami qualifiés est très restreint, et que seule une quinzaine d'entre vous au mieux, seront retenus. Alors tâchez d'être performants.

Dans la foule, à côté d'un Alan qui serrait les poings, anxieux et crispé, Eric retint un bâillement. Lui, qui savait à peu près comment allait se passer l'examen, avait préféré ne rien en dire au petit brun.

- Grell Sutcliff ici présent, continua William en désignant son collègue d'un signe de tête, va remettre à chaque binôme un registre contenant les données des âmes que chacun devra faucher. Il y a un total de quatre-vingt-dix âmes à récolter pour tous les duos, les groupes qui en auront récolté le plus dans la journée seront admis. Des questions ?

Après un silence gêné, un étudiant, qu'Alan et Eric reconnurent presque instantanément comme étant Justin Green, finit par lever la main, peu sûr de lui. Le brun le pointa du doigt, l'autorisant à parler.

- Quatre-vingt-dix âmes à récupérer…Et nous sommes plus de vingt binômes…Où devrons-nous aller pour récupérer une telle quantité d'âmes ? Je croyais que tous les apprentis Shinigami passaient l'examen au même endroit ?  
- Eh bien vous aviez raison. Je vous jure…

William claqua des doigts, et aussitôt, une sorte d'écran quasi-invisible s'afficha devant eux, à la même manière qu'une lanterne cinématique. Bientôt, une carte du monde apparut, se focalisant peu à peu sur le continent africain.

- Il se trouve qu'a lieu présentement la bataille d'El Teb, dans le Soudan. Des centaines de soldats vont perdre la vie, et votre mission sera d'aller récupérer leurs âmes. C'est simple, mais vous ferez sûrement face à de nombreux dangers.  
- Une guerre ?…  
- Je pensais que nous resterions en Angleterre…  
- Des dangers…?

Face aux murmures de plus en plus audibles qui s'élevaient de la horde d'étudiants, le Shinigami du service de gestion toussa faiblement dans le micro, pour retrouver l'attention des apprentis.

- Il ne faut pas omettre que cet examen est le plus difficile et le plus dangereux. Je ne vous cache pas qu'on ne peut pas savoir dans quel état vous allez revenir.  
- Mais c'est ça qui rend la chose encore plus excitante, Will ! Jubilait Grell, en distribuant les carnets aux étudiants. Ces gamins vont enfin pouvoir admirer un paysage entièrement teinté de la couleur rouge ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau que…  
- Vous partez à dix heures tapantes; je ne tolérerai aucun retard, coupa sèchement William en fermant les yeux d'un air exaspéré. Vous avez donc deux heures et quatre minutes pour vous préparer. Allez-y.

Aussitôt, un gigantesque brouhaha emplit la salle de réunion. Eric, clignant des yeux, se tourna vers son collègue, qui fixait maintenant le registre qui venait de lui être distribué, l'air interdit. Eric, tenant fermement sa Death Scythe, finit par lui donner un faible coup dans l'épaule, et marmonna:

- C'est quelque chose que tout Shinigami doit expérimenter au moins une fois, ne fais pas cette tête là.  
- Hum, tu as raison ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Acquiesça Alan avec un sourire, en sortant de la salle, le blond à sa suite.

Afin de ne pas faire culpabiliser le petit brun, déjà mal à l'aise, Eric ne le dit pas, mais il n'était évidemment pas ravi de repasser cet examen. Après tout, quel Shinigami l'ayant passé accepterait de recommencer cet enfer ?  
Le blond posa son regard sur Alan, qui accélérait le pas, rejoignant les dortoirs. Il était plus qu'évident que ce garçon, apparemment peu aimé de sa promotion, malade, ne pourrait pas se débrouiller seul là bas.  
Accompagnant Alan jusqu'à dans sa chambre, où le jeune étudiant, après avoir récupéré sa propre faux en plus de quelques objets de premiers soins, se donnait un rapide coup de peine. Eric, pendant ce temps, assis sur le lit du brun, regardait d'un air pensif, par la fenêtre qui lui faisait face, tous les Shinigami qui entraient et sortaient du bâtiment.  
Bientôt, toute la promotion s'engouffrerait dans un dédale de couloirs, et ils déboucheront en Afrique, comme par enchantement.  
Et l'examen pourra débuter.

* * *

4 Février 1884  
Première bataille d'El Teb, dans le Soudan. Une armée égyptienne sous le commandement du Général britannique Valentine Backer était tombée dans une embuscade tendue par leurs ennemis, les Derviches. On dénombra au total plus de 2000 morts, sans compter les blessés et les disparus.

Devant la promotion tout juste arrivée s'offrait un paysage chaotique. Le sol, qui semblait à la base avoir été une plaine recouverte d'herbe tendre n'était plus qu'un champs de boue mêlée au sang des soldats. De même, les seuls fruits visibles sur les quelques arbres subsistants étaient des corps carbonisés, mutilés, défigurés. Corps visibles également sur l'intégralité du champs, éparpillés ou entassés les uns sur les autres. A présent, Alan n'était plus du tout étonné du nombre important d'âmes à récolter; il y en avait bien plus que nécessaire.

- C'est horrible…murmura Alan en jetant quelques coups d'œil autour de lui.  
- Ne reste pas dans le passage toi…

Justin passa devant lui en lui donnant un rapide coup de coude, l'écartant du chemin. Pendant que les différents groupes se séparaient peu à peu, disparaissant dans les recoins du champ de bataille, le Shinigami toisa son collègue de haut en bas.

- Je t'informe simplement qu'ici, il n'y a pas d'infirmerie où t'emmener, ici, grommela le roux en détournant lentement la tête. Alors ne joue pas aux fillettes.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais faire de mon mieux ! Répondit Alan, tête à moitié baissée.  
- Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un intello faiblard que je vais rester sans rien faire ! Je veux devenir un Shinigami officiel !

Et sur ce, Justin s'empressa de rejoindre son partenaire. En fixant le dos de son camarade de classe s'éloigner, jusqu'à disparaître totalement de son champ de vision, Alan ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la détermination de ce garçon. Cet étudiant qui n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il vivait, et qui n'était pas du genre à aller s'y intéresser…Alan ne le détestait pas.  
En fin de file, une fois que tous les Shinigami se furent dispersés, Eric finit par arriver, avec son habituel air nonchalant, regardant le paysage ensanglanté en fronçant le nez et en plissant les yeux, traduisant une quasi-répulsion. Cela pouvait également se comprendre par un dégout face à l'odeur omniprésente du sang.

- C'est une expérience que chaque Shinigami doit vivre au moins une fois, pas vrai…marmonna le blond en secouant la tête.  
- Je…Présume oui.  
- Mh. Allez, on y va, on a pas de temps à perdre.

Après un vague hochement de tête de la part du brun, les deux Shinigami commencèrent donc à évoluer dans ce terrain macabre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils traversaient prudemment les tranchées silencieuses, l'odeur âpre du sang ne faisait que devenir plus forte, plus violente, presque entêtante.  
Soudain, Alan finit par s'arrêter devant un corps, l'observa attentivement, ouvrit son registre en le feuilletant rapidement, le referma, puis tourna la tête vers Eric.  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules et marmonna d'un air bougon:

- Je te laisse commencer, je ne suis pas pressé.

Vu la moue dépitée d'Alan, le blond jugea que son ami ne l'était pas non plus. Mais après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison de le ménager maintenant: C'était son examen final après tout.

Alan détourna de nouveau la tête, et fixa le cadavre devant lui. Un tout jeune soldat, le teint fantomatique malgré sa peau mate, gisait là, dans la boue, du sang continuant de couler abondamment d'une profonde blessure à l'abdomen. Le brun prit lentement sa Death Scythe d'une main, et le carnet ouvert à la page correspondante de l'autre. Alors qu'il levait sa faux, il commença à lire d'une voix monocorde, comme on récite une oraison funèbre.

- Djaad Aiada, 19 ans, né le 12 Juin 1864, mort d'hémorragie…Tout est en règle.

Et d'un coup sec, il abattit l'outil vers le cœur du jeune homme. Comme à l'accoutumée, la lanterne cinématique défila lentement devant leurs yeux. Elle ne fut pas bien longue et il n'y eut pas grand-chose à en tirer, étant donné la courte vie de ce soldat, ce qui n'empêcha pas Alan de conclure d'un rapide « Aucune remarque particulière. », tout en appliquant fermement le sceau « COMPLETED » dans le registre, puis de se retourner vers son partenaire, qui le fixait depuis quelques minutes, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage froid.

- Allez, Eric-senpai ! Plus que quatre-vingt-neuf âmes à faucher ! S'écria l'étudiant d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué.

Durant des heures, ils fauchèrent donc, inlassablement, s'habituant peu à peu à ce paysage peu ragoûtant.

Douze âmes récoltées…  
Cet homme ci semblait avoir été violemment démembré avant de se faire achever; on voyait encore cette expression de souffrance intense mêlée à de la terreur sur son visage.

Vingt-cinq…  
Celui-ci était sans doute mort d'une infection, vu toute la boue infestée de bactérie ayant du s'infiltrer dans ses nombreuses blessures ouvertes.

Trente-quatre…  
Eric fut obligé de tenter un maladroit recollage de morceaux, afin de finalement rentre la récupération possible, tant l'un des corps avait été endommagé.

Cinquante-huit…  
Toute une division avait été enterrée vivante, suite à un éboulement. Quelques autres groupes, ayant également une âme ou deux à récupérer dans le tas, creusaient comme ils le pouvaient, peu sûrs d'eux.

- Bon, cela nous fait donc soixante-deux âmes de récupérées, pour le moment, résuma Alan. Puis, se retournant vers son aîné avec un air d'enfant demandant une faveur: Pouvons-nous faire une petite pause, s'il vous plaît..?

En temps normal, Eric aurait répondu que le moment était mal choisi, que c'était trop dangereux, ou qu'un Shinigami digne de ce nom n'avait pas besoin de pauses. Cependant, rien qu'un regardant un instant le visage d'Alan,dont le teint pâlissait de minute en minute, il renonça à formuler une telle réponse, et désigna une souche où s'asseoir d'un signe de tête.

Pas question qu'en plus d'un tel spectacle, Alan se voit infliger une nouvelle attaque.

- Je suis épuisé, s'exclama le brun en s'étirant. Ce terrain semble interminable, et c'est la première fois que je fauche autant d'âme en un laps de temps aussi court…  
- Parce que tu voudrais remettre ça souvent ? Grommela Eric, sur un ton à la fois sombre et ironique.

- Heu…Bien sûr que non mais…!  
- Et puis quel intérêt y aurait-il à en faire l'examen final si les étudiants y sont habitués ?

Avant qu'Alan puisse donner forme à ses bégaiements et autres hésitations, le blond s'éloigna de quelques pas, fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et lâcha un bruyant soupir.

Alan serra le poing, se leva, et s'avança vers lui:

- Eric-senpai, je suis vraiment désolé mais…  
-…Bouge.  
-…Qu…?

- ATTENTION !

Eric tira violemment son collègue vers le sol, avant de se baisser rapidement aussi, fermant les yeux en entendant un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une lance était profondément plantée à l'endroit où Alan se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Incapable de se retenir, le blond émit un petit ricanement ironique, il se redressa, et alla tâtonner le bout de la lance, du bout des doigts. Il finit par lever la tête en direction d'un rocher un peu plus haut, puis s'écria:

- Nous ne sommes pas ici en ennemis, nous sommes comme vous. Vous devriez faire attention avec cette faux, ce serait bête de se battre, entre Shinigami !  
-…Shinigami ? S'écria Alan en frottant son veston imprégné de boue du mieux qu'il pouvait.

En effet, à quelques mètres au dessus d'eux se tenait un groupe de quatre hommes, tous noirs de peau, les fixant avec méfiance. Eric, qui avait tout de suite deviné la présence des Shinigami locaux, en partie grâce à leur aura unique, mais également grâce à leurs âmes, toutes des lances grossièrement taillées, étaient à ne pas en douter des Death Scythe.

- Vous…être anglais ? Demanda celui qui semblait être le chef avec un très fort accent, redressant ses minuscules lunettes sur son nez en sautant du rocher, se réceptionnant parfaitement sur le sol.  
- Ouaip. Acquiesça Eric, pendant que l'autre avançait vers lui.  
- Des Shinigami ?  
- Exactement…Lui il passe l'examen final, et moi je l'accompagne. Vous pouvez regarder sa carte d'étudiant si vous voulez.

Alan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et planta le morceau de papier devant le nez du Soudanais, qui le toisa quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Alors que le brun rangeait précipitamment la carte, Eric constata que contrairement aux Shinigami d'Angleterre, très pointilleux sur leur code vestimentaire, et toujours sur leur trente et un, ceux là n'étaient habillés que d'une vague chemise, d'un gilet, et d'un pantalon couvert de terre et de déchirures diverses. Cependant, l'obligation de porter des lunettes semblait être la même ici.

- Mon nom est Madhi Duanyo. Je suis le chef du service de récupération du secteur ! Pardon d'avoir vous attaqués…

Il se retourna, et cria quelques phrases en africain à ses collègues qui l'imitèrent et sautèrent du rocher, se rapprochant de leur chef, qui récupérait sa faux.

- On nous avait prévenus que des étudiants anglais viendraient, mais on est allés trop vite là. On croyait que vous étiez des Démons. Finit t-il d'une voix sombre.  
- Il y a des Démons dans le coin…? Demanda Alan, en haussant un sourcil.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi, c'est un vrai festin ici pour eux…répondit Eric en croisant les bras.  
- Il y en a beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup, marmonna Madhi. Beaucoup de Démons, beaucoup de travail…

Le Shinigami regarda vaguement l'horizon, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

- On en traquait justement un et…

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il écarquilla les yeux, et sans la moindre explication, fit volte-face, donna quelques rapides instructions à ses camarades, qui le suivirent alors qu'il fonça à toute allure, au loin, laissant les deux Shinigami seuls, un peu interloqués par ce départ précipité.  
Eric supposa que ce Madhi avait peut-être un problème avec une autre partie du groupe, ou bien qu'un quelconque Démon avait été aperçu..

- C'est la première fois que je vois des Shinigami étrangers…sourit faiblement Alan. C'est un peu étrange !  
- Moui, mais au final, nous formons une même entreprise géante séparée sur les différents pays…A peu près tous les chefs des réseaux locaux se connaissent au moins de vue.

Le brun hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, intrigué d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Son partenaire lui donna une petite pichenette sur le haut du crâne.

- Enfin on s'en fiche de ça. T'es prêt à y retourner ?  
- Je ne suis plus fatigué, dit Alan d'un ton catégorique en se massant le crâne, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même. En effet, il était toujours aussi pâle, mais le blond supposa qu'il pourrait tenir encore, pour les quelques âmes qui leur restait à récupérer.

Pendant encore deux ou trois heures, ils ratissèrent le champs de bataille, fauchant par ci par là, mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement que plus le nombre d'âmes à récupérer diminuaient, plus celles qui restaient étaient dispersées, ce qui impliquait de nombreux aller-retour. Cependant, le registre fût bientôt presque complet, et les deux Shinigami s'adossèrent bientôt à un rocher, Alan haletant à intervalles réguliers, épuisé d'avoir tant couru.

- Quatre-vingt six âmes récupérées, conclut le brun en feuilletant le livret. La récupération était définitivement impossible à envisager sur trois des morts, et un Démon semblait déjà avoir dérobé la dernière.  
- Maudits démons…Enfin bon, je pense que t'es sûr d'être pris là. C'était du bon travail Alan, tu tiens le coup ?  
- Ca va…On a quand même eu de la chance de ne croiser aucun démon.  
- Je suppose que…Attends.

Ils se turent quelques instants, entendant des pas se dirigeant vers eux. Calés contre leur mur, ils virent bientôt arriver un Shinigami, bien anglais celui-ci, portant le même costume-cravate qu'eux.

- Bastien…? Demanda Alan en bougeant légèrement.

Le faucheur aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, coiffés en catogan, rsauta violemment en voyant Alan et Eric. En tremblotant, il remit ses lunettes, pendant qu'Eric le toisait du regard, haussant un sourcil.

- Tu le connais ?  
- Oui, c'est Bastien Johnson, il est dans ma classe, lui aussi, répondit Alan, en s'approchant. Bastien, tu faisais équipe avec Justin non ? Où est-il ?  
- Ju…Justement ! Bégaya-t-il. J'étais avec Justin et puis…Je n'ai pas tourné le dos plus de trente secondes qu'il avait disparu…!

Eric poussa à nouveau un long soupir, que ni Alan ni Bastien ne semblèrent remarquer. Il ne retirait pas ce qu'il avait dit, il y avait beaucoup de points communs entre ce Justin Green et le type avec qui il avait passé son premier examen. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait laissé Bastien se débrouiller, et serait allé avec Alan patienter dans un coin tranquille l'heure et demie qu'il leur restait avant d'être ramenés en Angleterre. Mais son partenaire ne semblait pas rassuré, et répéta pendant cinq bonnes minutes que ce n'était pas le style de Justin de disparaître sans prévenir, qu'il était peut-être bloqué sous des décombres, et Eric finit par céder, partant à son tour à la recherche de l'étudiant roux.

Il n'eut pourtant pas à chercher longtemps: Après avoir soulevé quelques poutres sans résultat, il finit par entendre des bruits répétés, métalliques, qu'il assimila directement à des bruits de Death Scythe, non loin de là.  
Prévisible, songea Eric. Justin avait sans doute du vouloir prendre de l'avance, et aller faucher une âme ou deux sans prévenir Bastien.

- Je crois que j'ai retrouvé votre Justin, grommela-t-il d'un ton las.

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la source du bruit, ses souvenirs de l'examen jaillissant dans son esprit, comme des flash.  
Oui, quelque part, tout était si semblable…  
Et cette pensée se vérifia définitivement quand il vit la scène se déroulant devant lui.

Justin était là oui. Gisant dans une marre de sang dont il était couvert, éclaboussé, de la tête aux pieds. Sa tête était misérablement penchée sur le côté, et ses yeux verts, vitreux, grand ouverts, affichait une expression de terreur, comme suppliant de l'aide.  
Un homme était penché sur lui, lui assénant toujours de violent comme de hache, qui, vu sa forme et les inscriptions dessus, semblait être la Death Scythe de Justin.  
L'homme avait des cheveux longs, noirs et graisseux, le teint livides, un sourire dément et des yeux rouges sang…Tout son visage était d'ailleurs constellé des petites gouttelettes carmines.  
Un Démon.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Eric-senpai vous êtes…  
- N'approchez pas ! S'écria Eric à Alan et Bastien, qui venaient vers lui.

Malheureusement, les éclats de voix parvinrent aux oreilles de la créature qui lâcha la faux en lâchant un rire sinistre qui n'avait rien d'humain, et s'avança vers eux, la démarche incertaine.  
Avant qu'Eric ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il entendit un cri étouffé derrière lui. Bastien avait du mal à retenir ses hurlements et sanglots en voyant le corps mutilé de son partenaire. Alan, quant à lui, avait les yeux écarquillés, et la peur était nettement présente dans son regard, mais il ne criait pas. Eric pointa sa faux vers le Démon, tentant de le garder à distance, mais bientôt, il y eu un déclic dans sa tête: C'était sans doute comme ça que Justin et son premier partenaire s'étaient fait tuer.  
Après tout, la seule arme réelle des Dieux de la Mort contre les Démons était leurs faux, mais cette même faux pouvait donner la mort à son porteur. Que se passerait-il si une Death Scythe était subtilisée à son propriétaire, et retournée contre lui…?  
Quand on y pensait, pointer ainsi sa faux vers un ennemi pouvait l'inciter à simplement vous l'arracher des mains…

- Écartez-vous !

Reconnaissant la voix grave et monocorde de Madhi, Eric obéit, tirant Bastien et Alan par la manche. Bientôt, une lance vint profondément se ficher dans le torse du Démon, qui émit un hurlement de douleur, où le blond put simplement comprendre le nom « Shinigami ».  
Madhi et ses trois autres collègues s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant eux, serrant fermement leurs armes.

- On va l'achever, expliqua Madhi à Eric d'un bref regard. Vous, vous partez !  
- Ah, ça c'est hors de question, objecta le blond. Je me bats aussi !  
- Moi aussi ! S'empressa d'ajouter Alan, l'air à la fois furieux et dévasté.  
- Non pas toi. Tu n'es pas en état. Reste plutôt avec heu…Bastien !

Et Eric partit marteler le Démon de coups de faux, à quelques mètres, avec les autres Shinigami, tandis qu'Alan et Bastien s'approchèrent lentement du corps de Justin, comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir se relever comme si de rien n'était, froncer les sourcils et se plaindre du manque de sérieux et de compétences de certains étudiants. Mais non. Ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre sanguinolent qu'ils tentaient de déplacer.

- Justin…! Gémit Bastien, en serrant les poings sur le torse du faucheur. Tu avais dit que tu ferais tout pour passer…Espèce d'idiot !

Alan resta debout, à côté de lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Lui aussi aurait eu envie de parler à Justin, comme si celui-ci pouvait encore les entendre…Mais quelque chose lui disait que cette boule dans la gorge ne disparaîtrait pas s'il le faisait, loin de là.  
Et puis peu à peu, le corps de Justin commença à prendre une teinte grisâtre, fantomatique; les formes de son corps devenant floues et incertaines. Clignant des yeux, Alan crut d'abord à des larmes non désirées venues fausser et troubler son champs de vision, mais bientôt, il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence: Sous leurs yeux médusés, Justin Green était en train de disparaître peu à peu. Bastien s'agrippa encore plus fermement à son partenaire, comme pour ralentir cette issue inévitable, ponctuant chacun de ses sanglots par un « Non ! » résolu.

Eric s'arrêta un instant, laissant sa faux ensanglantée pendre le long de son flanc, et regarda la scène de loin, d'un œil attristé.  
La seule raison d'être des Shinigami était la collecte des âmes, cette mission à remplir inlassablement, sans faillir. Mort, à quoi pourrait bien servir un faucheur, désormais incapable de la remplir ? A rien. Et c'était justement pour cela qu'à chaque fois qu'un Shinigami mourrait, après quelques minutes, son corps disparaissait, purement et simplement, réduit à néant, comme si les dernières preuves de son existences devaient à tout prix être effacées.  
De plus, pourquoi de nobles Shinigami iraient-ils s'encombrer de cadavres a enterrer ?

« Tu vois Alan… » songea-t-il en fermant les yeux, avant de détourner la tête.

Il retourna lentement vers les Shinigami locaux qui laceraient le Démon de toutes parts, celui-ci poussant d'horribles râles d'agonie, tandis que de l'autre côté, il pouvait entendre les hurlements tout aussi désespérées de Bastien. Eric lança un vague coup d'œil à Alan, le regard vide, une main douloureusement serrée sur son cœur, comme prenant conscience de certaines choses en silence.

« …Si on ne fait rien, tu finiras bientôt comme ça. »

* * *

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent très vite.  
Madhi et ses collègues avaient tenu à les raccompagner jusqu'au siège de la Société des Shinigami anglais. Mais c'était en partie parce que Bastien refusait catégoriquement de quitter l'endroit. Il refusait également d'admettre la mort de Justin.  
A leur retour, William n'eut pas l'air plus étonné, et expliqua simplement aux Shinigami revenus exténués que c'était déjà arrivé fois dans le passé. Eric ne trouva rien à y redire, et puis après tout, ces deux là se seront ressemblés jusqu'au bout.

Et ce fut bientôt la cérémonie des diplômes. Comme l'avait deviné à juste titre Justin, quelques semaines avant, Alan fut accepté avec mention, et même déclaré étudiant d'honneur. Lorsque Grell et William l'annoncèrent, bon nombre de Shinigami confirmés marmonnèrent qu'aidé par Eric, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant de récupérer autant d'âmes.  
Mais le blond répliquait à qui voulait l'entendre, avec son habituelle attitude désintéressée, qu'Alan avait bien plus fauché que lui, qui ne s'était souvent contenté que de regarder.  
En réalité, ce que disaient les autres en ce moment lui importait peu. Lui voulait continuer de voir Alan, sur l'estrade, sourire de cet air à la fois gêné et radieux.  
Éternellement.

* * *

_« Aucun remède trouvé à ce jour. »_  
Eric ferma violemment le livre, et l'écarta d'un geste rageur. Y avait-il au moins des recherches à propos de l'Epine de la Mort ?  
Depuis quelques temps, Eric y pensait. Cette histoire de vie éternelle n'était quelque part qu'un immense mensonge. N'importe quel Shinigami pouvait mourir, et ce de tant de manières différentes...Au final, ils n'étaient tous que des humains plus ou moins évolués.  
Le blond lança un coup d'œil ennuyé à la pile de livres devant lui. Assis à une table isolée de la bibliothèque, il était allée chercher tous les ouvrages traitant de près ou de loin à cette maladie, c'est-à-dire cinq livres en tout et pour tout.

- Il y a forcément un moyen…N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire…grogna-t-il.

Mais il se rendit bientôt compte que dans tous les livres, c'était la même chose: Aucune solution médicale. Maladie mortelle. C'est tout.  
Le dernier livre avait une couverture plus extravagante que les autres, assurément pas un livre de médecine. Après l'avoir feuilleté quelques minutes, il finit par en conclure qu'il portait sur différentes légendes. Quel rapport pouvait-il y avoir entre ces histoires farfelues et cette maladie on ne peut plus sérieuse ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le refermer à son tour, et à aller redéposer cette petite pile de livres, il s'arrêta brusquement, retenant un cri de surprise.

_« L'Epine de la Mort et les Mille âmes pures »_

Hautement intrigué, il commença sa lecture:

_« Mille âmes innocentes de volées,  
Une âme immortelle prête à s'éteindre de sauvée.  
__On dit que faire une telle offrande à la Mort,  
__La forcera à retirer sa terrible Epine d'un corps. »_

Il fronça les sourcils. Le texte s'arrêtait là.  
Ça voulait simplement dire que s'il s'arrangeait pour dérober mille âmes de personnes pures, Alan serait sauvé ?

- Eric-senpai…?

Reconnaissant la voix hésitante et fluette de son collègue derrière lui, il ferma immédiatement le livre, et le cacha avec les quatre autres, hors de la vue du brun. Celui-ci, étonné, s'approcha de la table, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Eric lança d'une voix forte:

- Maintenant que tu as passé l'examen, tu m'appelles Eric !  
-…Hein ?  
- Je-ne-te-réponds-plus-si-tu-n'arrêtes-pas-avec-tes-senpai ! Et tutoie-moi ! On est amis !  
- Mais…Je…  
- Allez ! C'est ton senpai qui te l'ordonne ! Ordonna Eric d'un ton faussement sévère, essayant de détourner son attention des livres.  
- Chut ! Fit un Shinigami un peu plus loin, plongé dans ses lectures.

Alan sourit et émit même un petit rire, aussi discret qu'il pouvait, pendant qu'Eric grommelait dans sa barbe, rangeant lentement le livre des légendes dans son sac, en rangeant les autres le plus rapidement possible dans les étagères.

- Alors…E…Eric ! Termina Alan dans un sourire de conquérant, fier de son progrès.  
- C'est mieux.  
- Qu'éti…Qu'étais-tu en train de lire ?

Manque de chance, il n'avait pas oublié sa question. Le blond chercha une réponse, pendant quelques instants. Alors qu'il hésitait, son regard se posa sur les yeux interrogateur du Shinigami devant lui, tandis qu'une partie de la légende résonnait encore dans sa tête.  
_« Une âme immortelle de sauvée. »_

« Alan… »

- Oh, rien de bien important ! Mentit-il.

« Même si ça doit être contre ton gré, je te sauverai. » acheva une petite voix, dans sa tête.


	3. These reapers, working

Voilà le chapitre 3, dis moi bravo Baba \o/ Trouve une référence à nos JDR subtilement dissimulée et je te donne un cookie !  
Pour moi moi c't'un peu un chap de transition mais bon...J'l'aime bien quand même ! En tout cas, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment super sympa, et à ceux qui lisent en général ! /o/

Donc voilà, plus que le chapitre suivant, et un p'tit épilogue ! Comme je serais sûrement en train de le finir pendant la période des épreuves du bac, je ferai de mon mieux, mais je promets rien !

* * *

**Chapitre III: These reapers, working  
**

_« Si tu as tant besoin de faucher une âme, alors fauche la mienne ! »_

* * *

Eric marchait, l'air serein, sa faux sur l'épaule. Il faisait sombre, mais un faucheur professionnel tel que lui n'avait que peu de difficultés à voir dans le noir. Les couloirs de ce petit pensionnat dans un coin paumé étaient décidemment étroits, songea-t-il. Et les quelques cadavres qu'il avait déjà laissé derrière lui n'arrangeaient rien.

- Pas la peine de te cacher jeune fille, déclara le blond d'une voix forte et assurée. Tu es la seule personne encore vivante ici, et personne ne viendra avant le lever du jour !

Il ouvrit brusquement un placard à sa droite, et eut un rictus amusé. A l'intérieur, une gamine de pas plus de quatorze ans était recroquevillée, des larmes coulant de manière incontrôlée de ses yeux, collant quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains contre ses joues. Elle se tourna vers Eric, terrorisée, et entre deux reniflements, elle bégaya:

- Je…Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas…!  
- Je vais pourtant le faire, tu m'en vois navré jeune fille.

Et d'un geste tout aussi brusque, il la tira hors du placard. La fille hurla, se débattit, gémit, mais le Shinigami ne lâcha pas prise, serrant d'une main son petit poignet, de l'autre sa faux.  
Eric finit par la lâcher.

- Assassin ! Pourquoi faites-vous ça…? Pourquoi avez-vous tué tout le monde…Nous ne vous avions rien fait !

Il soupira. Sans doute que cette petite naïve, élevée par les bonnes sœurs et ne connaissant donc rien à la dureté de la vie, était juste en train d'essayer de gagner quelques secondes. Eric comprenait très bien que ces humains pouvaient souvent refuser en bloc la simple idée de mourir, mais quand même, entendre leurs jérémiades et leurs supplications à chaque fois devenait lassant. Il lui caressa paternellement la tête, en marmonnant que ça ne ferait pas mal très longtemps, ce qui ne la fit que gémir davantage. Alors qu'il leva la scie au dessus de sa tête, il répondit d'une voix rauque et fatiguée:

- Pourquoi ?…Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je veux protéger.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille était réduite à l'état de poupée amorphe, sanguinolente, et Eric rangea négligemment sa Death Scythe, tout en regardant la lanterne cinématique défiler d'un œil éteint. Après s'être surpris à bailler plus de trois fois, il réalisa qu'il devait être très tard. Il avait du attendre une heure du matin pour quitter les dortoirs des Shinigami sans se faire repérer, puis s'était introduit dans ce pensionnat anglais, dans une campagne. Ça n'avait pas été facile, il y avait eu un grand mouvement de panique après ses premiers meurtres, tout le monde hurlait, courrait dans les couloirs…  
Mais au final, il les avait toutes récupérées…

- Et ça m'en fait…408...en près de deux ans…

En effet, plus de vingt mois avaient passés depuis le jour où il avait découvert la légende. Certes, il avait hésité, avait pensé aux conséquences s'il venait à se faire découvrir. Après tout, étant donné la rigidité des Shinigami et leur sévérité par rapport à tout ce qui touchait les règlements, il mettait certainement en jeu bien plus que son travail. Mais à chaque fois, il lui revenait à l'esprit ce qu'il avait déclaré à Alan dans le champs d'Eric, peu avant sa découverte du livre.  
« Je commettrais n'importe quel crime pour t'aider à supporter ta douleur ! »  
Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, il allait tenir sa promesse, et sauver Alan ! Quel qu'en soit le prix.  
Eric écarta le cadavre de la fille d'un vague coup de pied, et soupira, observant un instant la chemise de nuit en dentelle qu'elle portait, maintenant imbibée de sang.  
Tuer toutes ces âmes innocentes étaient vraiment une pitié, mais il n'avait pas le choix…

Il sortit lentement du bâtiment, et y jeta un dernier regard: Il n'avait pas été prudent de commettre autant de meurtre à un même endroit. D'habitude, il se contentait de tuer par ci par là…  
Mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait accélérer la cadence.  
408 âmes en deux ans, c'était bien trop peu…Tuer de façon si irrégulière quand cela lui était possible, ce n'était pas suffisant…  
L'Epine de la Mort n'attendrait pas et s'il était trop lent…

« Alan…Un jour tu m'as dit que les Erica symbolisaient la solitude, pas vrai… »

Le blond serra le poing, et fit lentement demi-tour, espérant pouvoir rentrer avant le lever du soleil.

« Mais si tu disparais, le seul qui sera en proie à la solitude, ce sera… »

* * *

- C'est moiiiiii ! Allez debout !

Alan s'enfouit un peu plus profondément sous sa couette, en poussant un grognement, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée. Un garçon aux cheveux roux clairs, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, fondit sur les fenêtres, qu'il ouvrit bien grandes, écartant les volets, et respirant bruyamment l'air frais du matin, ou plutôt la rafale de flocons qui lui fouetta le visage.

- Allez Alan-senpai ! Levez vous ! Scanda l'intrus en soulevant la couette.  
- …Jour de repos…! Grogna à nouveau le brun en fourrant sa tête sous son oreiller.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour traîner au lit !

Tout en se massant la tête, il finit par se redresser, l'air encore endormi. Alors que le rouquin balançait la couette par la fenêtre, voulant ainsi l'aérer, Alan le fixait d'un air étonné, finissant par lâcher un faible:

- On se connaît…?  
- Il me demande s'il me connait ! S'exclama l'autre, l'air scandalisé.

Se retournant pendant qu'Alan enfilait sa chemise en son veston en vitesse, à l'aveugle, le roux finit par se retourner, écartant grand les bras, et s'écria:

- Je suis Ronald Knox ! On s'est rencontrés à ma cérémonie d'entrée ! Vous oubliez si facilement les nouveaux ici ?  
- Mais ça fait plus de six mois…  
- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je me souviens de vous, moi !  
-…Je me souviens aussi, mais…Tu avais les cheveux noirs, à ce moment là…observa le brun en posant finalement ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air toujours un peu endormi.  
- Les miracles de la teinture !

Et le prénommé Ronald s'approcha d'Alan à grandes enjambées, en montrant ses racines encore noires sur une longueur de quelques centimètres, comme si ce fut la chose la plus incroyable qui soit. Alan haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche d'un air gêné, ne sachant quelle réaction adopter.

- Ca me donne un air un peu mystérieux et même un peu « double face », vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- Hum…Oui, c'est original ! Répondit Alan, en songeant que ça donnait surtout un air de teinture mal finie.  
- J'adore l'originalité ! Quand je serai un Shinigami accompli, je veux une Death Scythe encore plus originale, des lunettes originales et…Ah d'ailleurs vos lunettes !

Il pointa les montures simples et transparentes des lunettes du brun d'un air interrogateur, et finit par lâcher:

- C'est les mêmes que les miennes ! Celles des étudiants…Vous n'êtes plus étudiant !  
- C'est…C'est vrai…  
- Vous pouvez leur demander de vous fabriquer de nouvelles lunettes vous savez…Je suis sûr qu'on peut vous trouver un modèle qui arrache !  
- Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, ni envie ! Coupa Alan avec un air lassé. Celles-ci me vont très bien et sont plutôt jolies…Et puis m'en fabriquer juste pour l'affaire de quelques années serait purement inutile !

Soudain, il prit une grande inspiration, et dépassa Ronald, qui restait planté devant lui, la mine étonnée. Evidemment, songea Alan, quelque part dégouté de ses propres paroles. Ronald ne pouvait pas comprendre son dernier argument, même si c'était en soi le plus valable. Et puis pourquoi ce rouquin venait-il le réveiller ? Il ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule et unique fois depuis son arrivée, même s'il l'avait par la suite croisé à plusieurs reprises dans les couloirs. D'habitude, c'était Eric qui le faisait et puis -réalisa-t-il avec un soudain sentiment de honte- il était assez grand pour se lever tout seul à vrai dire.

- Je devais remonter dans ma chambre pour aller chercher ma cravate, expliqua Ronald en la triturant avec un sourire. Eric-senpai m'a juste demander si je pouvais en profiter pour vous réveiller et vous dire qu'il vous retrouvait dans le réfectoire, c'est tout !

Il avait dit ça d'un seul souffle, toujours avec son grand sourire enfantin. Alan, sa main tendue vers la poignée de sa porte, le considéra un instant, puis afficha à son tour un faible sourire indulgent.

- Alors allons-y, à ce réfectoire.

Ils descendirent donc bientôt les escaliers en marbre blanc, quittant les dortoirs. Alors que Ronald suivait son aîné avec allégresse, d'un pas léger, Alan remarqua que de nombreux Shinigami, tout comme lui, se levaient lentement, frottant leurs yeux encore collés de sommeil. Quoiqu'il puisse en dire, Alan n'avait jamais véritablement fait de véritable grasses matinées depuis ces douze derniers mois: La plupart du temps, Eric tenait à le voir debout de bonne heure, sinon cela signifiait souvent pour le blond un violent accès de fatigue, et il s'inquiétait encore plus que d'habitude.  
Mais il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, songea Alan.  
Après tout, il allait désormais tous les jours à ses passages quotidiens à l'infirmerie, prenait correctement les médicaments prescrits et dans la mesure du possible, respectait les indications données.

L'horloge de la Société sonna huit heures quand ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire. Comme les murs des couloirs, lui aussi était entièrement blanc. De longues tables étaient alignées dans la salle, plutôt spacieuse, et de nombreuses théières, toast et pots de confitures étaient disponibles sur chacune. Le réfectoire étant peu rempli, -surtout occupé par les étudiants ou par des faucheurs travaillant aujourd'hui- , les deux Shinigami repérèrent rapidement Eric, plongé dans la lecture de son journal qu'il regardait d'un air absent. C'est en s'approchant un peu plus qu'ils remarquèrent la présence d'un autre jeune homme, la tête plongée entre ses bras, laissant simplement dépasser quelques mèches brunes mal coiffées. Les épaules du garçon étaient secouées de spasmes réguliers, comme s'il sanglotait, ce à quoi Eric ne semblait prêter aucune attention.

- Hé c'est Ridvan ! S'exclama joyeusement Ronald en s'approchant de son camarade en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Ca va Ridvan ?  
- Ca…Ca a l'air d'aller ? Je suis maudit ! Et en plus personne ne m'écoute. Gémit le concerné en relevant la tête d'un air douloureux, ses mèches retombant misérablement sur son large front.  
- Ah te revoilà, l'excité, grogna Eric à l'adresse de Ronald qui sembla le prendre comme un compliment. Tu peux calmer l'autre fontaine ? J'aimerais lire tranquille…

Il eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Alan, et pour la première fois depuis le repas, une esquisse de sourire.

- Bien dormi Alan ?  
- « Bien dormi Alan ? » ? J'AI…J'AI PASSE LA NUIT ENFERME DANS LES TOILETTES DES DORTOIRS ET ON LUI DEMANDE A LUI QUI A EU DROIT A UN LIT BIEN CHAUD, S'IL A BIEN DORMI ?  
- Ouaip, et je devrais même aller dire à William que la poignée est cassée par ta faute !

Alors qu'Alan alla lentement s'asseoir à côté d'Eric, celui-ci toisait le dénommé Ridvan, bientôt rejoint par Ronald qui se servit abondement en toast et confiture de fraises, en arborant un air gourmand.

- Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, murmura Ridvan, évitant le regard d'Eric et fixant plutôt sa tasse de café, il ne m'arrive que des ennuis !  
- Quelle tragédie…  
- J'ai laissé tomber ma faux depuis le troisième étage, elle s'est fendue et en plus elle a failli blesser William-senpai qui passait en bas…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait près de la fenêtre ?  
- Mes lunettes ont failli être écrasées trois fois…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ailleurs que sur ton nez ?  
- Et mon veston s'est dé…ERIC-SENPAI, VOUS ETES VRAIMENT SANS CŒUR !

Devant le peu de compassion du blond, Ridvan se remit à sangloter sur sa table, devant un Ronald qui continuait à lui tapoter le dos tout en s'empiffrant, et un Alan qui souleva lentement une théière vers sa tasse, en souriant d'un air gêné.

- Ca faisait un petit bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas croisé, Eric…Je…  
- Vert, coupa Eric sans relever la tête.  
-…Vert ? Répéta Alan en haussant un sourcil, cherchant le rapport entre le comportement de son ami et la couleur.  
- Ne prends pas du thé rouge ! Le vert est bien meilleur pour ta santé ! Grommela-t-il en lui en lui en servant justement avec un sourire bienveillant.

Mais ce sourire ne convint pas à Alan. Sa santé, toujours sa santé…Cette impression d'être couvé, espionné, ne s'était pas atténuée au cours de cette dernière année. La seule raison pour laquelle William lui laissait un tant soit peu de liberté, c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'Eric veillerait sur lui comme au bon vieux temps de sa période estudiantine, et à vrai dire, il pensait bien.  
Certes, depuis une période assez longue maintenant, Eric se montrait plus…distant ? Non, ce n'était pas le terme approprié, mais autant dans ce qu'Alan avait pu observer de lui dans le passé, Eric avait pour habitude de rester à ne rien faire dans les locaux de la Société, et à rechigner à partir en mission seul. Or, depuis quelque temps, rares étaient les fois où on l'y croisait, même en le cherchant bien. Pourtant c'était un fait, à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à lui, il avait tendance à le traiter comme un enfant, tout en essayant de garder un ton froid et détaché, ce qui produisait un étonnant contraste.

- …brimé en permanence par les élèves et les professeurs, c'est vraiment un scandale ! L'autre jour, Grell-senpai m'a traité de pleurnichard incapable ! C'est…C'est vraiment DEPLORABLE !

Ridvan, les larmes aux yeux dans son délire de persécution, venait de frapper désespérément du poing sur la table, la faisant dangereusement tanguer, et surtout renversant sur Alan la moitié contenu de la tasse qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres. Au contact du liquide brûlant qui se rependait sur ses mains et son abdomen, coulant jusqu'à ses jambes, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur qui n'échappa pas à Eric.

- Alan ! Ca va ? Dis moi où ça te fait mal ! Grognait t-il d'un ton inquiet en épongeant le thé du mieux qu'il pouvait en maintenant son ami par l'épaule de l'autre main.  
- Ca va, je ne sens presque rien, mentit le brun en fronçant les sourcils, mais qui ne pouvait se cacher que les brûlures qu'il sentait se former le faisait plus ou moins souffrir.  
- Alan-senpai…Vous êtes maudit aussi on dirait ! S'exclama Ridvan, ses grands yeux verts écarquillé d'une expression à la fois surprise et presque joyeuse.

Eric lui jeta un regard noir qui suffit à lui faire perdre son esquisse de sourire.

- C'est à cause de tes bêtises qu'il s'est brûlé, lui lança-t-il d'un ton féroce  
- Je…  
- Allons tous les deux, pas de dispute au petit déjeuner, coupa Ronald entre deux bouchées en tendant sa serviette à Alan.  
- Non je…Je vais y aller Ronald…bredouilla Ridvan, gêné.  
- Bon débarras le casse-pied, grogna Eric à mi-voix.  
- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et…  
- Fais attention à ne pas te retrouver enfermé dedans !

En réprimant un nouveau sanglot, Ridvan se leva et tourna les talons. Il aurait pu avoir l'air digne s'il n'avait pas trébuché sur le sac de Ronald, s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air au beau milieu du réfectoire et si Ronald, sous le coup de la surprise, n'avait pas laissé tomber sa tartine qui alla atterrir sur sa tête, côté confiture comme de bien entendu. Devant une assemblée de Shinigami hilares, le malheureux s'enfuit, tartine sur la tête, en direction des dortoirs.

- Le pauvre…murmura Alan, pris d'un soudain accès de pitié.  
- C'est un garçon très gentil, expliqua bientôt Ronald avec un sourire désolé, mais il est très maladroit.  
- J'ai cru voir…Alan, on va à l'infirmerie guérir tes brûlures. Déclara soudainement Eric en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air dégagé mais sûr de lui.  
- Mais…Maintenant ?  
- Maintenant.

Le visage d'Alan se décomposa en une moue agacée, mais il n'essaya pas de discuter. Dans ces moments là, discuter avec Eric était bien souvent vain. Ronald les regardait sans intervenir, se servant une nouvelle tartine avec un peu de thé, mais leur fit un grand signe de la main lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, encore bruyante des éclats de rire des faucheurs racontant la mésaventure de Ridvan à ceux qui n'en avait rien vu.

- Tu pourras en profiter pour qu'ils fassent leur bilan de la journée. Que ce soit le matin ou le soir, ça ne change pas tellement.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Alan remarqua que son ami était bien plus bavard et bien plus souriant lorsqu'il était seul avec lui, mais il aurait préféré pouvoir couper à une visite à l'infirmerie de si bonne heure, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire.

- Tu resteras avec moi ? Demanda Alan d'un ton presque suppliant alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs blancs, se rapprochant de l'infirmerie.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répliqua le blond en haussant un sourcil, surpris. Depuis quand j'y vais avec toi ?

Alan ne trouva rien à redire. C'est vrai qu'Eric n'allait pas jusqu'à l'épier pendant sa séance, en revanche, l'année passée, ce qu'il faisait souvent, avant c'était…

- Ca veut dire que tu m'attendras devant la porte ? Risqua-t-il à nouveau.

Mais Eric émit un long soupir et sembla se retenir de se mordre les lèvres, l'air gêné, ce qui était évidemment mauvais signe.

- Tu sais Alan, commença-t-il. J'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment ! Des heures supp' et…  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'aider, répondit le brun d'un ton glacial. Moi aussi je suis un bon collecteur d'âmes…  
- Non, je ne veux pas te faire prendre de risques ! Il y a beaucoup de déplacements et…  
- Avant tu n'étais pas comme ça ! Coupa Alan d'un ton agressif qui le surprit lui-même.

Il y eut un silence. Silence durant lequel Eric se figea et cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait mal entendu. Mais Alan était bien face à lui, poings serrés et tête baissée, résolu à ne pas faire un pas de plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse satisfaisante. C'était comme si ses doutes enfouis au plus profond de son être ressurgissaient, après avoir attendus si longtemps d'être formulés. Le blond se porta la main à sa barbe qu'il caressa d'un air absent, comme s'il cherchait une réponse convaincante.

- Les choses ont changées, Alan…Il est…Temps, disons, que je me comporte comme un vrai Shinigami ! Je ne peux pas tirer au flanc toute la journée comme avant !  
- Même pendant un jour de congé ? Répliqua le brun, méfiant.

Eric ne répondit pas. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, où il finit par s'arrêter, l'air pressé de repartir.

- Où vas-tu aller ? Demanda finalement Alan.  
- En mission je t'ai dis. Allez, à plus ta…  
- Eric !

Le concerné soupira une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort que d'habitude, et se retourna une dernière fois avec un sourire à la fois indulgent et agacé.

- Eric…Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « comme un vrai Shinigami »…?

Alors Eric plissa les yeux, et lui lança ce regard qu'il détestait tant. Ce regard empli de pitié que toutes les personnes mises au courant de sa maladie lui avaient au moins une fois lancé. Une fois de plus, il ne répondit pas, haussa les épaules et se contenta de quitter le couloir, les mains dans les poches, Death Scythe sur l'épaule, laissant Alan seul devant la porte, qu'il ouvrit bientôt, l'air absent.

- Mon mourant favori ! Gloussa une voix à l'intérieur, en le saisissant par le bras.

Le jeune Shinigami avait reconnu les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité de ce faucheur légendaire, désormais retraité, dont il avait souvent aperçu la boutique, lors de ses missions au cœur de Londres. Il lui était même arrivé de le croiser au sein même de la société à quelques rares occasions, arborant toujours son grand chapeau noir à l'air miteux. En revanche, il était moins habitué à voir Undertaker le pousser sur la table d'auscultation, en lui déboutonnant sa veste, ses longs ongles argentés semblant percer le tissu.

- J'ai souvent entendu parler de toi ! Continua-t-il de glousser en tâtonnant à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. J'ai entendu que tu seras le prochain à mourir de « ça »…Ne t'inquiète pas…  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de…

Alan cherchait une source de lumière, mais à présent, il était enfermé avec cet original et ses paroles sordides. Undertaker lui chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille:

- Par rapport à toutes les douleurs que tu as endurées, la mort te paraîtra douce, si douce…

Le petit brun se figea, se sentant à présent vaguement chatouillé par les longs cheveux eux aussi argentés s'étalant un peu partout.

- Douce…? Répéta-t-il d'une voix éteinte.  
- Encore en train d'effrayer nos employés…Vraiment…

La voix forte et glacée de William, qui venait de rétablir la lumière, entrant dans la pièce suivi par le Shinigami qu'Alan reconnu immédiatement comme étant l'infirmier, le fit sursauter. Undertaker se releva, et ouvrit grand ses bras, ses manches pendant lamentablement, avec un immense sourire.

- Pas d'inquiétude, je passais juste apporter des réserves de médicaments…Et voilà que je tombe sur le cas le plus intéressant du moment !

Il se retourna légèrement vers Alan, qui baissa la tête en reboutonnant sa chemise. Même si ses yeux étaient tous deux cachés par une longue frange, on pouvait deviner un regard passionné. William soupira bruyamment tandis que l'infirmier, regardant l'ancien Shinigami d'un air apeuré, regagnait son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Humphries ? Demanda-t-il avec un faible sourire. Tu ne viens pas si tôt d'habitude…  
- Un petit problème de brûlure, répondit Alan en montrant ses mains où quelques cloques étaient apparues.  
- N'y a-t-il que là où ça te brûle ?

Undertaker s'était de nouveau approché pendant que l'infirmier alla chercha une pommade apaisante, et posa de nouveaux ses longs ongles sur le torse d'Alan.

- Ton cœur ne te brûle t-il pas également ?  
- Mais…  
- Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer tu sais…Bientôt, tu ne sentiras plus que ça…Et après…

Alan s'écarta alors que le faucheur ricana de nouveau.

- …Tu mourras ! Le pire, c'est que te donner un cercueil n'aurait aucune utilité après tout…

Il perdit légèrement son sourire, toisant le petit brun qui lui détournait le regard, faisant semblant d'être intéressé par la crème étalée sur ses paumes et son abdomen.

- Ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, petit ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera ra…  
- Ca suffit comme ça.

William, qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, avait fini par se manifester. Il arborait un air un peu plus sévère que d'habitude, et déclara à Undertaker avec une pointe d'hostilité:

- Je croyais que vous veniez relire les registres de certaines âmes, pas discuter avec nos employés !  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr…Héhé…

A contrecœur, le fossoyeur se détourna enfin d'Alan, au grand soulagement de celui ci. William lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, mais Alan fut sûr d'avoir perçu les moment « Ne doit pas être brusqué » et « pour le bien de son travail ».  
Une fois qu'ils furent parti, l'infirmier poussa à son tour un bref soupir, et prit le pouls d'Alan durant quelques minutes.

- Je sais que c'est un faucheur légendaire, mais il est tout de même étrange, murmurait t-il en jetant de temps à autres un regard à sa montre.

Le reste de la visite s'écoula heureusement sans incidents majeurs. Après que le faucheur infirmier eut prit sa températures, vérifié l'état de son cœur et de ses autres organes vitaux, en précisant que son état stagnait plus ou moins, comme si cela devait rassurer son patient, Alan eut droit aux recommandations habituelles, à savoir ne pas se surmener, éviter les températures extrêmes, et -comme William lui répétait également à longueur de temps- de ne pas partir seul en mission. Recommandation qu'il trouvait un brin humiliante, et lui donnait l'impression d'être un enfant incapable de se déplacer seul. Mais jusque là, il l'avait toujours appliquée.  
Toujours…

* * *

Le reste de la journée libre d'Alan, elle aussi, se passa relativement bien. Il en avait profité pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre, et remplacer ses fleurs une nouvelle fois. Eric n'était pas revenu le voir, il semblait avoir quitté la Société pour la journée, comme souvent. A vrai dire, il avait passé une partie de la journée enfermé, à regarder la neige tomber et à somnoler sur son lit, tentant d'effacer les propos d'Undertaker de sa mémoire. Après tout, que ce soit de la part de Grell, de William, voire même parfois d'Eric, il avait souvent droit à des sous-entendus sur sa maladie qui faisait de lui un grand infirme, s'il fallait les croire.  
Lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups discrets contre sa porte, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Qui c'est…? Demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux, se relevant lentement.  
- C'est encore moi !

Il reconnut la voix du faucheur roux de ce matin…Ronald ? Oui, ça devait être ça…C'était sa journée décidemment, songea Alan en ouvrant la porte. Le Shinigami était plié en deux, l'air essoufflé, mais toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il demanda avec entrain:

- Alan-senpai, vous voulez bien me rendre un service ?  
- Un service, répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil, un peu méfiant.  
- Oui ! Un service !

Ronald poussa légèrement Alan, et entra dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie, les mains dans les poches, semblant hésiter sur la façon de commencer son discours. Le brun remarqua qu'il tenait un papier dans les mains, un papier qu'il reconnut comme étant…

- …Oh, tu as une mission de pratique, on dirait !

Après tout, durant sa période d'apprentissage, Eric ne l'avait-il pas accompagné à chacune de ces missions, bien qu'à la base elles étaient censées être exécutées seul ? Ronald se retourna avec un grand sourire -apparemment, cette réaction lui facilitait les choses-, et s'adossa contre une armoire, l'air faussement préoccupé, triturant le petit papier.

- Petite mission au cœur de Londres, pas grand-chose à vrai dire…Mais…C'est à faire ce soir et j'ai d'autres exam' à bosser, vous voyez senpai…

Alan songea vaguement qu'il n'y avait pas d'examens particuliers à cette période de l'année, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu objecter quoi que ce soit, le roux lui avait déjà glissé le papier entre les mains, puis le fixa d'un air suppliant en joignant les mains comme pour une prière.

- Je vous en supplie, il en va de ma tranq…je veux dire de ma réussite scolaire ! Et puis vous et Eric-senpai, vous formez une équipe imbattable ! Ca serait fait en moins d'une heure je parie !  
- Bon…Je veux bien mais…  
- Merci beaucoup ! Exulta Ronald en se dirigeant vers la porte aussi sec, devant un Alan l'air étonné, tenant fébrilement le papier. Ah et s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de mettre mon nom dans la case « Nom de l'étudiant » hein ? Je vous revaudrai ça en tout cas.

Le brun resta bouche bée plus d'une minute, avant de se ressaisir. Il songea d'abord à rattraper Ronald, lui dire de faire ses travaux pratiques lui-même, mais après vérification, l'étudiant avait déjà filé du couloir des dortoirs. Alan renonça donc à aller le chercher et retourna s'affaler à plat ventre sur son lit. Lentement, il déplia le feuillet et l'observa d'un œil éteint. Il constatait en effet que ce n'était pas loin de là où il allait habituellement faucher les âmes, non loin d'une petite rue marchande.  
Il se remettait sur le dos, se sentant de plus en plus oppressé dans sa position initiale, lorsqu'il tomba sur la photo de la future victime: Ce n'était pas une personne âgée comme il en avait souvent rencontrée dans ce genre de mission. Au contraire, la concernée ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente ans, ses cheveux châtains avaient encore un certains éclat, et elle avait l'air d'une jeune femme bien éduquée. Néanmoins, son sourire et ses grands yeux bleus avaient quelque chose d'un peu maladif.

Il secoua la tête: Pas le moment d'être sentimental, il allait prévenir Eric et…  
Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il lui était toujours dur d'admettre que maintenant, Eric avait décidé de se comporter « comme un vrai Shinigami », c'est-à-dire travailler du lever du jour jusqu'au coucher du soleil, jours de congé inclus. Pendant un moment, Alan avait pensé que le blond avait du se lasser de lui et de ses attaques régulières, de ses pleurnicheries permanentes, bien qu'il n'était pas au niveau de Ridvan.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il se trouva bientôt face à un dilemme. Si cela se passait comme d'habitude, Eric sera revenu après le dîner, à l'heure du coucher, c'est-à-dire bien après la fin des cours, et il était déjà quatorze heure…Il pouvait également demander à un autre Shinigami de l'accompagner, après tout.  
Et puis à bien réfléchir, il n'avait pas besoin d'être accompagné pour une mission aussi proche et aussi simple.

- …C'est décidé.

D'un pas rapide, il alla récupérer sa Death Scythe dans son armoire, fila de sa chambre qu'il ferma bientôt à clé. Ensuite, il alla jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, à la salle commune des étudiants et dans les couloirs principaux, mais sans surprise, il n'y avait aucune trace de son partenaire, ce qui quelque part le rassura, et décida de filer sans se faire voir.  
Oui, aujourd'hui il voulait prouver, gonflé par cette soudaine témérité, qu'il était tout aussi capable d'agir seul qu'en groupe.  
S'il devait mourir dans quelques années, il préférait avoir pu prouver ce qu'il valait réellement avant ça.

* * *

- Venez voir mes sapins, ils sont grands, ils sont beaux, ils sont résistants !  
- Buches de Noël ! Délicieuses et pas chères !

Alan marchait à présent dans une avenue marchande de Londres, et l'ambiance était on ne peut plus festive. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ces derniers jours, mais il restait moins de deux semaines avant Noël. Evidemment, les Shinigami ne portaient pas une grande importance aux fêtes humaines, mais le petit brun était certain de ne pas être le seul à apprécier cette ambiance chaleureuse, familiale.

Par moment, il sentait le regard de quelques personnes se poser sur lui, et plus particulièrement sur ses vêtements, malgré tout assez légers pour la saison comparés à ceux du reste de la populace, tous emmitouflés dans leurs épais manteaux. Mais il n'en avait que faire: La neige crissait sous ses pas tandis que son regard zigzaguait entre les divers noms de rues et le papier qu'il tenait à moitié froissé dans sa main.

- Mon garçon, tu n'as pas froid ?

Alan se retourna brusquement, un peu surpris, faisant tomber la fine couche de neige s'étant accumulée sur ses cheveux.  
Quelques mètres derrière lui, une vieille dame était adossée contre un mur, les yeux mi-clos, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un long châle mauve couvrait ses cheveux dont on pouvait distinguer quelques mèches grisonnante. Hésitant un instant, Alan finit par se rapprocher d'elle, un peu gêné.

- J'ai l'habitude, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.  
- C'est la première fois que je vois des yeux aussi verts, ajouta la vieille en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui relever le menton. Maintenant montre moi ta main ! Je peux te dire des choses !

Une voyante. Alan s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt: En effet, à côté d'elle, contre le mur se trouvait une table basse sur laquelle étaient posées diverses cartes de voyances ainsi qu'une sorte de minuscule boule de cristal. Il eut un mouvement de recul, et un sourire un peu crispé.

- Madame, je ne crois pas vraiment à ce genre de…  
- Allons mon petit, ça ne peut pas te porter préjudice ! Tiens, tu t'es brûlé récemment…

En réprimant une envie de pousser un long soupir fatigué en levant les yeux au ciel, le petit brun retira lentement son gant noir, frissonnant en sentant l'air froid engourdir sa main.

- Alors voyons voir…susurra-t-elle en prenant délicatement sa main dans la sienne, en suivant les nombreuses courbes du bout du doigt.

Il patienter quelques instants en détournant la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, sentant les passant sourire en le voyant, amusé qu'il existe encore des hurluberlus croyant à ce genre de pratique. Non pas qu'il y croyait, mais voir cette pauvre bonne femme s'extasier ainsi, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la rabrouer.

- Oh mon pauvre garçon…

Se retournant vers la petite voyante, il la trouvât le fixant l'air éplorée. Alan sentit peu à peu une boule se former dans son ventre, devinant plus ou moins ce qui allait suivre.

- Vous avez…vu quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il mollement.  
- Une ligne de vie aussi fragmentée…Tu as une vie parsemée de dangers, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est les risques du métiers…répliqua-t-il avait un faible sourire, frissonnant un peu plus brusquement lorsqu'un flocon glacé vint fondre sur sa paume exposée.  
- Et ta ligne de cœur, complètement séparée en deux…Tu te rendais chez ton cardiologue, mon garçon ? Si tout cela est vrai, tu vas finir par…

Elle avait l'air presque effrayée à présent. Alan, secouant de nouveau la neige sur ses cheveux, fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son sourire s'effacer. A vrai dire, loin d'être expert en divination et encore moins en chiromancie, il la retint doucement par l'épaule quand, d'un air paniquée, elle fonça vers sa boule de cristal et ses cartes.

- Peut-être que ces principes ne se vérifient pas sur des Sh…de simples salariés comme moi !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il lui glissa quelques livres qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche dans le creux de sa main, et bredouillant quelques vagues remerciements, et s'éloignant pas à pas en prétextant un retard à un quelconque rendez-vous.  
C'est vrai, songea-t-il en avançant à grandes enjambées à travers les foules. Était-ce une cousine d'Undertaker ou tous les gens qu'il allait croiser allaient-ils se mettre à lui prévoir un tel avenir ?

C'est une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, grelottant un peu à présent, qu'il finit par trouver l'adresse indiquée sur le feuillet. Cette fois, il se trouvait dans une petite ruelle complètement vide, des sacs d'ordures étaient entassés ici et là, contrairement à l'avenue qu'il avait quittée en hâte qui était propre et parfaitement ordonnée. Pourtant Alan distinguait une faible odeur tiède et agréable émanait de la petite boutique qui se tenait devant lui. Logique, pour une boulangerie, conclut-il après avoir exploré quelques instants les environs. En souriant, le jeune Shinigami songea que si Ronald avait pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici, la mission ne lui aurait plus parue si ennuyeuse.

Oui, donner la mort à cette petite boulangère ne serait pas une si lourde tâche…  
Il n'y aurait personne pour lui casser les pieds avec ces présages idiots et lassants, aussi vrais pouvaient-ils être.  
Et bientôt il aura prouvé qu'il n'avait besoin ni d'Eric qui tantôt le couvait, tantôt le fuyait, ni des quelques autres Shinigami l'accompagnant qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un faiblard sans intérêt.  
Qu'il était capable d'être seul.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'un air conquérant et sûr de lui, il poussa brusquement la porte de la boulangerie en lançant un fier « Bonsoir ! » à la jeune femme assise seule au comptoir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Alan croisa les mêmes yeux bleus un peu fatigués qu'il avait pu voir sur la photo du dossier qui se trouvait toujours dans son veston.  
Alors qu'Alan restait debout devant la porte, elle eut soudain l'air comme secouée d'un léger spasme en soutenant le regard du faucheur. Elle finit donc par cligner des yeux l'air un peu égarée, puis par répondre l'air de rien :

- Bonsoir monsieur ! Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?

Elle l'avait senti, remarqua Alan en plissant les yeux. Les mourants sentent quand la mort s'approche d'eux. Mais en était-elle réellement consciente, cette femme qui n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures à vivre ? Il n'avait pour l'instant pas tenu à regarder la partie du dossier indiquant la cause de la mort de celle-ci.

- Non, non, répondit-il en faisant mine de s'avancer, son regard se posant sur les différentes variétés de pains soigneusement rangés à la droite du comptoir. Je viens juste jeter un coup d'œil ! Je regarde juste ce qu'il y a et je m'en vais.


	4. These reapers, wondering Part 1

Bon, pour raison pratique, et peut-être parce que ça m'évitera le harcelement de certaines personnes (C'est ça cache toi Baba è_é), ce chapitre sera scindé en deux parties. Je pense que c'est un bon choix, afin d'éviter les chapitres de 40 pages qui feraient fuir les lecteurs, je connais ça...

Bref, par contre, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas attendre la deuxième partie (qui sera certainement postée en même temps que l'épilogue) avant la fin juin. D'une part car elle sera plutôt longue, pas facile à mettre en place, ma flemme naturelle n'arrangeant rien, de l'autre car mon Bac Français m'attend au détour, et que je ne tiens pas à me louper et à aller en Enfeeer à cause de ça ._.

Sans plus de blablas car au moment où j'écris, je me fait harceler sur Msn à coup de "POOOSTE", voilà le chapitre posté /o/  
Encore merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic ! \o/ 

* * *

**Chapitre IV: These reapers, wondering**  
**(Partie 1)**

_«…Tu es…Tu es encore mon partenaire ! »  
_

* * *

_Cinq mois plus tôt_  
_Août 1885_

_- Alors qu'en penses-tu, Alan ?_

_Eric, d'un air triomphant, venait de pousser la porte de la salle des fêtes, laissant son ami passer devant lui, l'air peu concerné par l'immense pièce éclairée par de magnifiques lustres qui s'offrait à eux. Ils durent bientôt s'écarter de l'entrée quand un nouveau groupe de Shinigami décidèrent de se joindre à la fête, se dirigeant bientôt vers les divers buffets, d'un air réjoui. Alan jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui, et soupira discrètement._

_- Je suis un peu fatigué…_  
_- Ne dis pas ça, on va bien s'amuser ! Les nouveaux étudiants vont venir aussi, ça va être marrant !_  
_- Depuis quand les Shinigami sont-ils fêtards d'abord ?_

_Il n'avait pas tellement compris quand le blond était entré en trombe dans sa chambre une heure après le dîner, l'arrachant à ses lectures en prétextant une soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur au premier étage._

_- On ne discute pas avec la Summer Bank Holiday ! Rétorqua Eric en lui donnant un faible coup dans le dos, pour le convaincre d'avancer !_  
_- Il est tard ! Je veux garder mes huit heures de sommeil !_  
_- Ne sois pas rabat-joie ! Regarde comme tout le monde est heureux !_

_Voulant lui donner une preuve concrète, Eric tendit le bras vers le premier faucheur dans la salle qui croisa son regard: Le hasard décida que ce fut William, remplissant des dossiers, assis sur une chaise, ayant l'air de contenir difficilement une intense fureur, à l'écart des autres Shinigami qui riaient à gorges déployées entre eux. Eric sembla momentanément regretter son choix, mais, tenant toujours fermement la main d'Alan qui grommelait, voyant de plus très bien que leur supérieur n'était clairement pas d'humeur, ils s'approchèrent de l'homme qui baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses papiers. Ils durent bientôt retenir un éclat de rire en constatant que William portait également un petit chapeau conique, typiques des fêtes, mais coloré en rouge vif._

_- Ça vous va bien, jugea bon de préciser Eric en souriant._

_William lui lança un regard noir qui ne sembla pas impressionner le blond outre mesure, et poussa un long et profond soupir:_

_- Je déteste ce genre de fête. Impossible d'y travailler correctement._  
_- Mais c'est la Summer Bank Ho…_  
_- Avec ces jours fériés à foison sans raisons valables, les rapports ne seront jamais bouclés d'ici la fin du mois._

_Eric imita William et soupira à son tour. Alan regarda rapidement autour de lui, vers les Shinigami qui se servaient abondement en bière. Il reconnut bientôt Ronald, un des petits nouveaux arrivés quatre mois auparavant, traînant de force quelques filles du secrétariat qui elles aussi rechignaient un peu à rentrer. Mais ce qu'il ne put certainement pas manquer, c'était Grell, ayant à moitié ouvert son haut, et l'air un peu ivre, qui s'avança vers eux en se dandinant, la démarche incertaine._

_- Wiiill…gémit-il, en se jetant sur le brun qui le toisa d'un air parfaitement dégouté. Je te défends d'enlever le joli chapeau que je t'ai offert, d'accord…?_  
_- Je retourne dans ma chambre._  
_- Je viens avec toi !_  
_- Finalement je reste ici.  
__- Fais moi une place sur tes genoux !_

_Mi-amusé mi-effrayé, Alan finit par reculer de quelques pas alors que Grell geignait bruyamment tandis que William le repoussait à coup de violents coups de pieds. S'asseyant à son tour sur une chaise à l'écart, il vit bientôt Eric revenir vers lui, deux verres à la main. Le blond en tenait un dont la teinte blonde rendait facilement identifiable une bonne bière; l'autre avait une couleur bien plus orangée, ce qu'il comprit rapidement quand le blond lui tendit son verre en scandant un peu trop fort:_

_- Tiens, ton jus d'orange._  
_- Je ne suis plus un bébé, grommela Alan en le prenant quand même, ignorant les quelques Shinigami plus loin qui pouffèrent de rire._  
_- De toute façon, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'alcool, répondit Eric avec nonchalance en s'adossant contre le mur, à côté du brun._

_Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes dans ce bourdonnements de paroles amplifiant autour d'eux. Les seuls bruit plus importants que les autres étant Grell qui luttait à présent pour pousser William de sa chaise, et peu après, l'entrée fracassante de Ridvan Peters qui se mit à pleurer en s'apercevant que la porte qu'il s'était pris en pleine figure lui avait fendu une dent._

_- J'aime bien ce genre de fête, susurra Grell, gloussant entre chaque mot. C'est marrant comme…comme des trucs amusants…Par contre, pourquoi il est venu, lui là bas, il va tout plomber avec ses bizarreries, comme toujours…Il est pire qu'Alan la Lopette…_  
_- Alan n'est pas une lopette, tonna Eric avant qu'Alan ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit._  
_- Ca suffit._

_D'un ton cassant, William venait de couper court la dispute, et remonta lentement ses lunettes sur son nez, comme à son habitude._

_- Eric Slingby, je vous interdis de provoquer une énième dispute dans l'enceinte de la Société. Grell Sutcliff…Vous savez très bien que Bastien Johnson n'est plus maître de lui-même…_

_Bientôt, ils tournèrent tous les quatre la tête vers le Shinigami qui se tenait près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vague, ses cheveux toujours aussi noirs toujours coiffés en catogan; physiquement, il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis le jour de l'examen final._  
_Cela faisait plus d'un an que celui qu'avait été Bastien Johnson semblait avoir sombré dans une étrange folie douce._

* * *

- Vous êtes Miss Hilda Cordwell ? Demanda finalement Alan, observant toujours attentivement l'intérieur de la maisonnette.

La boulangère hocha lentement la tête, l'air de plus en plus intriguée. Evidemment, un jeune homme entrant dans une modeste boulangerie, en costume solennel à la mi-décembre n'était pas quelque chose de spécialement courant.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça, monsieur ? Vous êtes de ma famille peut-être…  
- N…Non pas du tout, répondit le faucheur avec un sourire amical, avant de réaliser son erreur.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: quoi qu'il disait, ça ne le rendait que plus louche aux yeux de cette Hilda. A présent, elle triturait nerveusement ses mèches brunes, l'air anxieuse, sans réellement savoir qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures à vivre, mais certainement consciente du fait que quelque chose clochait dans cette situation.

- En fait j'ai…donné rendez-vous à un ami ici…Bientôt…Alors je dois attendre…Ici !

Décidemment, il n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir, sentant ses joues rougir et brûler au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'à chaque fois qu'il était parti en mission, c'était toujours son partenaire qui annonçait à la victime sa future mort.  
En y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi lui mentait t-il ? De peur de la voir s'effondrer de chagrin, comme cela arrivait si souvent chez les mourants ?

Son regard finit par se poser sur le comptoir. En plus de différentes listes d'ingrédients à acheter, quelques photos étaient collées là, mais toutes représentaient les mêmes personnes: D'une part cette femme, Hilda, avec à chaque fois quelques années d'écart, mais même si le poids des année commençait peu à peu à se faire sentir sur le visage de la jeune femme, il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas, c'était ce sourire qu'elle portait aujourd'hui encore. Ce sourire chaleureux, léger et bienveillant.  
Ce sourire de mère.  
Cela s'expliquait sans nul doute par la présence de l'autre personne posant en permanence sur les photos. Sur les plus anciennes, ce n'était qu'un garçonnet dont les touffes de cheveux noires poussaient en tout sens, montant un cheval de bois d'un air fier et conquérant sous le regard attendri d'Hilda; sur les plus récentes, c'était un jeune homme aux mêmes cheveux noirs, cette fois peignés avec soin, mettant de nombreux pains au four, dont les flammes rugissantes étaient visibles en arrière plan.

- C'est mon fils, précisa Hilda, ayant remarqué le regard pensif d'Alan. Il est beau, non ?  
- Votre…fils ? Répéta-t-il à mi-voix.  
- Oui, je l'élève seule ! Il sera bientôt en âge de se marier, mais il m'a promis de rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ma mort, c'est adorable non ?

Alan sourit faiblement en voyant l'air radieux d'Hilda, mais une vague de nostalgie semblait l'envahir. Il ouvrit la bouche un instant, cherchant ses mots, puis finit par articuler lentement:

- Justement, miss Cordwell…A propos de mort, je…  
- Que se passe t-il, maman ?

Sortant de l'arrière boutique, le garçon présent sur les photos venait de faire son apparition. Quelques mèches bouclées tombaient devant son front, couvert de sueur, qu'il essuya d'un revers de main. Comme il le voyait avancer, Alan remarquait que la ressemblance entre les deux personnes devenait un peu plus notable: Le garçon avait les mêmes grands yeux bleus en amandes que sa mère.

- Ce n'est rien chéri, un client qui a rendez-vous ici, apparemment, je n'ai pas bien compris…  
- Je peux attendre dehors, ce n'est pas grave ! Gémit le brun, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
- Puisque j'ai fini la fournée de ce soir, maman, j'ai peut-être quelque chose à proposer…

Alan haussa discrètement un sourcils. Quand le garçon en face de lui avait ouvert la bouche, il s'était attendu à une voix plutôt rauque et sombre, mais c'était au contraire une voix qui avait encore quelque chose d'un peu fluet, une voix d'adolescent venant tout juste de muer.

- Tu as déjà tout fini ? S'exclama Hilda en souriant de plus belle, caressant la chevelure d'un noir de jais de son fils. Alvin, tu es un amour.  
- Merci maman, répondit le prénommé Alvin en s'écartant légèrement, s'avançant vers Alan qui hésita à reculer, mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas dans le regard de ce garçon. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant, contrastant étrangement à la fois avec ses cheveux si sombres et son tablier blanc, parsemé de tâche de suie et de pâte à pain. Ou bien était-ce son sourire, quoique amical et chaleureux, comme celui de sa mère, qui semblait dissimuler une certaine méfiance mêlé à une farouche curiosité.

- Si monsieur est d'accord, je peux peut-être lui faire visiter la cuisine en attendant. C'est toujours instructif, et la population Londonienne a tendance à oublier les secrets de la fabrication. Tu n'es pas d'accord, maman ?

Sa mère hocha vivement la tête, ajoutant que si l'ami d'Alan venait à passer, elle les appellerait, et que son fils était adorable de prendre ainsi soin des clients. Alan, lui, hésitait, triturant une de ses mèches entre ses doigts. Actuellement, il avait encore près de deux heures et demie avant la mort d'Hilda, qui d'après son dossier, était fixée à dix-huit heures quinze. Il était sûrement arrivé un peu trop tôt par rapport à ses missions habituelles, et n'avait donc rien à perdre à traîner dans le coin en attendant l'heure dite.

- Cela vous convient, monsieur…? Demanda Alvin, essuyant ses mains pleines de farine sur son tablier, tout en continuant de fixer le Shinigami.  
- Humphries, répondit simplement Alan, pensif.

Mais en même temps, il savait très bien comment ça allait se passer. Il se connaissait très bien. Plus il passerait de temps avec les futures victimes, plus il lui sera difficile de passer à l'action le moment venu. Mais rester à fureter devant le magasin en regardant sa montre ne serait pas mieux.

- D'accord, juste un petit tour, finit-il par répondre, un peu à contrecœur.  
- Vous verrez, c'est propre et bien ordonné, s'exclama Hilda avec un sourire affectueux. Vous allez adorer !

Il avança lentement vers Alvin qui continuait de lui sourire amicalement, avant de s'enfoncer derrière le comptoir où il le suivit, l'air sombre. Se doutait-il que le soir même, il serait orphelin ? Que ces photos remplies de sourires et de joie ne seraient bientôt plus que des souvenirs amers ? Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les cuisines, qu'Alvin décrivait avec passion et qu'Alan écoutait d'un air absent, la température semblait de plus en plus forte, le faisant transpirer de plus en plus, une moiteur désagréable s'installant sur sa peau.

- Quel âge as-tu, Alvin ? Demanda Alan en s'épongeant le front.  
- Dix sept au printemps prochain ! Répondit celui sans détourner la tête. Regardez, c'est là qu'on fabrique les pains au chocolat…

Il en faisait plus, songea vaguement le Shinigami. Il n'y avait que sa voix de jeunot qui le trahissait légèrement, mais il avait déjà l'apparence et la façon d'agir d'un adulte.

- Tu aimes beaucoup ta mère, on dirait…  
- Oui, je n'ai qu'elle…  
- Tu…Tu es orphelin de père ? S'exclama le brun, en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis désolé…C'est vraiment horrible de ne pas…  
- Ah, et voilà l'instrument clé de tout boulanger !

Alors qu'Alan s'arrêta un instant, son regard se posant sur le four d'où émanait la chaleur qui emplissait la pièce, Alvin s'approcha du fond de la pièce, et décrocha un objet longiligne, qu'il caressa bientôt du bout des doigts.

- Regardez Mr. Humphries ! C'est avec ceci que l'on met au four tout notre savoureux travail !  
- C'est un bel instrument, coupa Alan. J'ai un peu chaud, on peut sortir…?

En effet, depuis quelques minutes, les conseils de l'infirmier résonnaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse réellement s'en souvenir mot pour mot. Mais il était certain que c'était à propos des températures extrêmes, ou quelque chose du genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était maintenant en proie à une violente migraine due à la chaleur, qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière un sourire forcé.  
Alvin fronça les sourcils, et se rapprocha du Shinigami, l'air ennuyé:

- Vous voulez retourner voir ma mère ? Elle peut vous donner quelque chose…demanda-t-il avec un regard insondable, en posant fermement sa main sur l'épaule d'Alan.  
- Je…Peut-être…  
- Ainsi, vous pourrez encore plus facilement faucher son âme n'est-ce pas ? Sale Shinigami.

Ce dernier mot sonna comme un gong dans l'esprit d'Alan, qui se raidit tandis que l'expression calme et posée d'Alvin n'avait pas changée d'un poil, malgré le fait que le sourire qu'arborait ce dernier s'élargissait. Avant que le brun ne puisse amorcer le moindre mouvement, il s'était prit un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le rebord d'une table de cuisine. A peine eut-il le temps d'émettre un faible gémissement qu'il sentit des coups secs et réguliers sur son crâne et sur son visage. Clignant faiblement des yeux, haletant en sentant un filet de sang dégouliner depuis son front, Alan leva les yeux vers l'adolescent, qui le fixait toujours, tenant toujours fermement sa pelle à pain, à présent tâchée de gouttelettes sombres.

- C'est pathétique ! Comment les Shinigami peuvent-ils penser passer inaperçus attifés ainsi, même si je n'avais pas senti ton aura, n'importe qui aurait… Bref.

Il se pencha, afin de se mettre à la hauteur du brun, qui dodelinait de la tête, tentant vainement de se relever, sa respiration s'accélérant anormalement.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, monsieur le binoclard faiblard, je tiens énormément à cette femme. Et je ne tolère pas que des petits idiots en costumes viennent ruiner tout ce que j'ai fait pendant ces dix-sept dernières années.

Son regard n'avait à présent plus rien d'amical, c'était juste un amusement malsain.  
Et pendant un instant, l'instant qui précéda le nouveau coup de pelle en pleine tempe qui le fit brusquement tomber dans l'inconscience, Alan réalisa que l'iris d'Alvin, qui il y a cinq minutes était encore bleu azur avait viré au rouge vif, ses pupilles ressemblant maintenant à celles des chats.  
Les yeux d'un démon. 

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Eric passait la porte principale de la Société, qu'il referma avec négligence, d'un faible coup de pied.  
Comme à l'accoutumée, quelques Shinigami traversaient les couloirs en hâte, parfois portant une liasse de papiers dans les mains. Mais comme à l'accoutumée, Eric n'y prêta guère attention, et son regard se posa rapidement sur l'horloge géante placée sur le mur: Il était à peine dix-sept heures. Il était allé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, à vrai dire, il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir attendu qu'Alan sorte de sa visite médicale. Eric ne voulait pas parler à Alan de sa volonté de le sauver, pas tout de suite du moins, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à le laisser à l'écart comme il le faisait certainement depuis plusieurs mois. Vexer ou blesser le petit brun était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ses efforts de la journée avaient payés: Il avait fauché treize âmes pour son travail régulier, et vingt-deux pour Alan. Ainsi, personne n'aurait de doutes sur ses activités de la journée, s'il continuait à respecter son quota de travail pour la Société.

_« Je m'excuserai auprès d'Alan au dîner, dans une heure… »_ songea-t-il en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers un robinet, dans des toilettes, où il rinça rapidement sa Death Scythe, maculée de sang.

A chaque gouttelette carmine imprégnée d'eau qui tombait dans le lavabo avant de disparaître dans les canalisations, ils se souvenait de tous les crimes qu'il avait pu commettre dans le seul but de sauver Alan. Parfois, il se trouvait lui-même choquant de provoquer autant d'atrocités, de marcher dans les marres de sang comme on marchait dans des flaques d'eau après l'orage…  
Mais tant qu'Alan vivait, peu importe le reste. Tant qu'il ne souffrait plus…

_« En fin de compte… »_

Il rangea lentement sa faux après l'avoir vaguement essuyée, et fixa son propre reflet dans la glace au dessus du robinet, gardant encore, à sa propre surprise, un léger sourire, malgré les quelques cernes qui s'étaient formées sous ses yeux, dues à son manque de sommeil depuis quelques semaines.

_« Je n'ai pas du tout changé. »_

Il était comme le Eric d'antan: Incapable de se sentir concerné par ce qui ne le concernait pas directement. Et depuis le jour où William lui avait confié Alan, il se sentait plus que concerné par le sort du petit brun…

Détournant lentement la tête, il changea brusquement d'avis: Il allait plutôt monter à l'étage, et retrouver Alan dans sa chambre, pour lui présenter ses excuses en bonnes et dues formes, sans se sentir obligé de conserver les apparences, comme ce serait davantage le cas dans le réfectoire, parmi les dizaines de Shinigami qui seraient tentés d'épier leur conversation. Après s'être passé la main dans les cheveux, hésitant encore un peu, il continua sa marche dans les couloirs blancs, semblant interminables, jusqu'à arriver à l'escalier de marbre qui menait aux dortoirs.

A présent habitué à gravir les dix étages qui le séparait de la chambre de son ami, le faisant quasiment chaque jour depuis plus de deux ans, Eric y parvint rapidement, esquivant les Shinigami qui manquaient de trébucher lorsqu'il les heurtait par mégarde. Alors qu'il montait les dernières marches quatre à quatre, il aperçut la porte fermée de la chambre d'Alan, et quelqu'un qui était recroquevillé devant.

- Ah mais c'est le petit pleurnichard…marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de Ridvan, qui se releva d'un bond, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Eric haussa les sourcils d'un air un peu dégouté en s'avançant dans le couloir où seul l'étudiant restait encore. En effet, Ridvan Peters était encore à moitié trempé, ne portant qu'une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

- Eric-senpai…gémit-il en accourant vers lui. J'étais aux douches et…  
- Epargne moi tes gamineries. Alan est là ?  
-…J'étais aux douches, continua Ridvan sans prendre en compte le commentaire du blond, et quand je suis sorti, j'ai fait tomber quelques gouttes sur mes vêtements…J'ai voulu les faire sécher en les secouant par la fenêtre…  
- Mais quel…  
- Et ils se sont envolés…

Eric, hors de lui, se sentit comme achevé par l'étudiant qui se remit à pleurnicher. Se retenant de lui coller un coup de poing sur ses lunettes, il répondit du ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait:

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas simplement retourné dans ta chambre chercher un autre costume ? Même les étudiants ont des costumes de rechange…  
- Je sais mais…Ma clé…  
- Quoi, ta clé ?  
- Elle était dans la poche de ma veste.

Le blond poussa un tel soupir que Ridvan, paniqué, manqua d'en lâcher sa serviette. Cependant, Eric passa à côté du petit brun sans ciller, et appuya lourdement sur la poignée de porte de la chambre d'Alan, sans succès.

- C'est fermé ! L'informa Ridvan, l'air gêné.  
- Merci, je n'aurais jamais compris sans toi.  
- En fait comme Alan-senpai est gentil, je pensais qu'il me prêterait un costume mais…On dirait qu'il n'est pas là.

Collant bientôt son oreille contre la porte, Eric fut bientôt forcé d'admettre que Ridvan avait raison. Aucun bruit n'était perceptible, et bien qu'il eut envisagé qu'Alan puisse être en train de faire une crise, aucune respiration sifflante ne se faisait entendre. Après avoir tambouriné deux ou trois fois, il tourna les talons, l'air à la voix intrigué et indifférent.

- Qui va me prêter des vêtements ? Geignit à nouveau Ridvan d'un ton plein de sous-entendus. Je ne peux pas descendre comme ça…  
- Ne compte pas sur moi, je vais chercher Alan, coupa brusquement Eric, se dirigeant vers la sortie du couloir, vers les escaliers.  
- A…Attendez Eric-senpai ! Ne m'abandonnez pas !

Ridvan lui barra la route d'un air suppliant, ses cheveux encore mouillés goutant sur les verres de ses lunettes. Comme Eric semblait forcer le passage en gardant un air impassible, une larme solitaire coula sur la joue du petit brun, transformant ainsi le prénom « Ridvan » en nouveau synonyme du mot « pathétique ». Mais le blond ne céda pas au chantage affectif pour autant, et le bouscula violemment.

- Imbécile…En plus c'est techniquement impossible de pleurer d'un seul œil.  
- …C'est une question d'entraînement ! Vous n'avez jamais essayé peut-être ?  
- Etrangement, j'ai mieux à faire dans ma vie. Et je ne pleure jamais ! Rétorqua-t-il avec un reniflement méprisant.  
- Si Alan-senpai mourrait, vous pleureriez.

Eric s'arrêta brusquement, et se retournant, afin de s'assurer que c'était bien la même personne qui venait de lui parler. Mais Ridvan avait l'air tout à fait, sérieux, tête baissée, serrant les dents. Le blond se gratta vaguement son début de barbe, pris de court, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se défendre, l'étudiant avait continué, sa voix perdant peu à peu de son intensité.

- Vous pleureriez, j'en suis sûr…Ou bien vous deviendrez comme…Ce garçon bizarre !  
- Il n'était pas bizarre.

Le ton d'Eric était tel que Ridvan se raidit et détourna la tête en refoulant de nouvelles larmes, comprenant que son aîné n'admettrait aucune contestation. Mais à sa grande surprise, le Shinigami secoua la tête avec un sourire douloureux, et lâcha d'une voix monocorde:

- Bastien Johnson n'était pas bizarre…Il était complètement fou. 

* * *

_- Salut Bastien ! Lança Eric d'un ton enjoué, en s'avançant vers le Shinigami._

_Bastien ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Alan, qui suivait son partenaire de près, se mordit les lèvres d'un air gêné. Le Shinigami au catogan, l'air absent, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres, tenait une choppe de bière dans chacune de ses mains._

_- Tu comptes boire tout ça ? Demanda Alan, hésitant._  
_- Non ! Répondit Bastien d'un ton catégorique en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux du brun. C'est pour Justin évidemment !_

_Eric hocha la tête, comme s'attendant plus ou moins à cette réponse. Depuis l'examen final, qui remontait à maintenant plus d'un an, Bastien semblait avoir perdu la tête, comme dévasté par la mort de son ami. Eric disait souvent à Alan qu'ayant vécu plus ou moins la même chose lors de son propre examen, il pouvait comprendre, que le survivant ne pouvait que culpabiliser, surtout s'il avait été l'un des premiers à découvrir le corps._  
_Mais on ne pouvait même pas dire que Bastien Johnson culpabilisait: Il n'avait jamais voulu admettre la mort même de Justin._

_- Allons bon, intervint Grell d'un ton hautain en s'approchant à grandes enjambées. Je présume que Justin n'a pas mangé le gâteau à la crème que tu laisses dans ta chambre depuis une semaine !_  
_- Pas encore. Répondit-il simplement en se retournant vers la fenêtre._

_Eric haussa les épaules, se désintéressant de la question et s'adossant à nouveau contre un mur, mâchant un bout de soufflé qu'il était allé chercher. Alan le rejoignit bientôt, fixant Bastien avec un air attristé._

_- Justin vous aime bien, vous deux. Déclara bientôt celui-ci en fixant la vitre, comme si c'était quelque chose de positivement passionnant._  
_- Nous ? Demandèrent les deux Shinigami en chœur, alors que Grell reprenait un peu d'alcool en écoutant la conversation d'une oreille._

_- Oui ! Il dit toujours qu'il attend de pouvoir te montrer qui est le plus fort, Alan ! Préviens le dès que tu as un moment de libre, d'accord ?_

_Alan sourit légèrement, voyant l'air radieux de Bastien, qui semblait prendre du plaisir à évoquer Justin le plus souvent possible. Il lança ensuite un regard réprobateur à Eric qui mâchait de plus en plus bruyamment, espérant sûrement couvrir le bruit des paroles du Shinigami qui semblaient de plus en plus vagues et dénuées de sens._

_- C'en est assez._

_Exaspéré, Grell reposa avec violence son verre encore à moitié rempli sur la table. Le faucheur tout de rouge vêtu saisit Bastien par les épaules, le secouant violemment. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'Alan et Eric tentaient de tirer Grell en arrière, et que quelques autres Shinigami, dont Ronald et Ridvan, s'approchèrent, intrigués._

_- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Will t'as simplement mis à mi-temps ! Tu es complètement givré, tu devrais être viré !_  
_- Je fais du bon travail avec Ju…_  
_- JUSTIN GREEN EST MORT IL Y A UN AN ET DEMI !_  
_- Grell-senpai, calmez vous ! Gémit Alan en tirant désespérément sur la longue robe rouge._  
_- Ouvre les yeux petit ! Ton Justin a disparu ! Pouf ! Il ne reviendra JAMAIS ! Et même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître, tu le vois bien ! Il n'est plus ici._

_Au moment où il eut prononcé ces mots, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre: Bastien venait de lâcher ses deux verres de bière qui étaient allés s'écraser avec violence sur le carrelage._

_- C'est faux…murmura-t-il en entortillant nerveusement quelques mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Justin n'est pas mort voyons…Il est…Dans ma chambre…Il n'aime pas sortir…_  
_- Comment un Dieu de la Mort peut-il tomber aussi bas ? Persiffla Grell en le lâchant, le fixant avec un profond mépris, tandis, que Bastien baissait la tête, ses épaules se secouant à un rythme régulier, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer._

_A présent, le silence s'était fait dans la salle, et tout les Shinigami avaient les regard fixé sur les quatre jeunes hommes près de la fenêtre. Eric maintenait fermement le bras d'Alan, l'empêchant d'intervenir, lui expliquant simplement à voix basse:_

_- C'est peut-être mieux que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux._  
_- Mais…_

_A vrai dire, Alan en doutait un peu. Bastien devait tôt ou tard faire face à la réalité, mais le voir ainsi, les mains crispées sur sa tête, les yeux exorbités, n'avait rien de rassurant._

_- Justin n'est pas mort, continuait-il, sa voix se perdant peu à peu. Justin…Justin…JUSTIN…_

_Il bouscula soudainement Grell, quittant la salle des fêtes en pleurs et poussa Ridvan de son passage qui alla s'étaler sur une table en gémissant, tentant d'éponger sa chemise blanche avec la nappe. D'un rapide regard paniqué à Eric, Alan convainc son ami de le suivre, et emboita le pas à Bastien._

_Grell quant à lui, retourna vers Will en chancelant, faisant la moue. Ayant l'alcool triste, il s'effondra bientôt dans les bras de son ami qui songea à faire un rapport sur la décadence des Shinigami, selon lui censés rester froid et au regard impénétrable._  
_Mais c'est une toute autre histoire._

_Alors qu'un silence consterné s'installait dans la pièce, simplement ponctué par quelques tintements de verre, et par les gémissements de Grell et de Ridvan. Ronald, se rasseyant aux côtés des filles qu'il avait réussi à rameuter à la fête, siffla légèrement avant de déclarer calmement:_

_-…On pourra pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'ambiance !_

_Pendant ce temps, Alan s'aperçut rapidement que Bastien avait été suffisamment rapide pour les semer en moins de deux minutes: En effet, le Shinigami avait déjà disparu dans les méandres de la Société. Il se retourna, et demanda à Eric d'un ton consterné:_

_- Où a-t-il pu passer ?_  
_- Ne fais pas cette tête, répondit le blond, bien peu intéressé. Je mets ma main à couper qu'il est allé se réfugier dans sa chambre, comme pendant les trois quarts de la semaine. Mais tu sais, tu ne devrais p…_

_Mais Alan avait déjà filé vers les escaliers. Eric soupira, fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et d'un air bougon, finit par le suivre._  
_Cependant, son intuition s'était révélée belle et bien exacte, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte restée entrebâillée, ils n'hésitèrent pas à la pousser doucement après quelques coups._

_- Laissez moi tranquille ! Gémit la voix paniquée de Bastien._  
_- Prévisible, soupira Eric en prenant Alan par l'épaule. Allez viens Alan…_  
_- Je ne peux pas le laisser !_

_Se dégageant brutalement, Alan s'approcha de Bastien, qui était pelotonné dans sa couverture, tombée de son lit, les fixant d'un air terrorisé, les pupilles dilatées. Jetant un vague coup d'œil autour d'eux, les deux Shinigami constatèrent à quel point Bastien la négligeait: Divers vêtements étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, les armoires débordaient et étaient grandes ouvertes. Une forte odeur de linge sale et de renfermé flottait dans les airs, accompagné d'un relent de pourriture semblait émaner du gâteau dont semblait avoir parlé Grell, posé sur une assiette dans un coin, dont la crème avait virée au vert._

_- Bastien, c'est nous…!_  
_- Justin…Il…n'est plus ici…Tout à l'heure il était dans ma chambre…Où est-il parti, Alan ?_

_S'asseyant lentement sur le matelas, le brun se rendit compte que son collègue tremblait comme une feuille._

_- Justin c'est mon meilleur ami…Il m'avait dit que…qu'il resterait…Alan, Eric c'est ton ami, non ?_  
_- Bien sûr, acquiesça Alan en se tournant vers Eric, qui lui détourna la tête, visiblement gêné. C'est mon meilleur ami !_  
_- Mais personne ne vient te dire qu'Eric a disparu ! On vous laisse entre amis…Alors pourquoi…_  
_- C'est ça, on se le demande._

_Eric souleva brusquement Bastien par les épaules, et le redressa du mieux qu'il put, même si le faucheur semblait réellement au bord de la syncope. D'un air calme et posé, il déclara simplement d'une voix neutre:_

_- Peut-être que Justin a disparu pour te faire comprendre qu'il était temps de te débrouiller tout seul._  
_- Mais…Depuis ce jour là…Il m'attendait toujours ici…Il me donnait du cour…_  
_- Bastien, arrête de faire l'idiot. Grell-senpai a raison: Cela fait près d'un an et demi, il est temps de te faire une raison._  
_- Toujours aussi poseur, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta Alan avec un faible sourire._  
_- C'est ça d'avoir la classe !_

_Mais Bastien ne semblait pas réagir, et gardait la tête baissée, comme absent. Ses cheveux noirs, devenus sales et ternes, pendant lamentablement devant ses yeux verts qui avaient eux aussi perdu leur éclat, il murmura:_

_- Je suis sûr que si l'un de vous disparaissait, l'autre serait inconsolable…_  
_- Bastien, voyons…tenta Alan en tendant une main que le Shinigami repoussa violemment._  
_- Je ne veux pas d'un monde où Justin n'est pas là ! C'est mon ami et…il est tout ce que j'ai ! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL PARTE, VOUS ENTENDEZ ?_

_Des larmes de frustration et de colère commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, avant d'aller s'écraser en formant de nombreuses auréoles sur la couverture qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras._  
_Alan n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre, mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi on avait simplement proposé à Bastien un travail à mi-temps. Il était évidement que maintenant, il était strictement incapable de travailler seul. Il n'avait réellement plus toute sa tête._  
_Il était évident que Bastien Johnson n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même._

_- Bastien, ça te dirai de venir faucher une ou deux âmes avec nous, demain matin ?_  
_- Non._  
_- On en a accepté une à neuf heures et demie, il faudrait se lever tôt…_  
_- Je ne veux pas._  
_- Le plus dur sera de lever Eric !_  
_- Alan, arrête d'insister, tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas, grommela le concerné d'un air bourru._

_En lui adressant un sourire d'excuse, Alan se leva du lit, et rejoignit Eric qui l'attendait, adossé contre la porte. Celui-ci, qui apparemment n'aimait pas trop cette ambiance pesante, se dégagea rapidement et commença à sortir._

_- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'hésites pas Bastien, okay ?_  
_- Occupez vous plutôt d'Alan, comme d'habitude…répondit le Shinigami sans le regarder._

_Eric haussa un sourcil, poussa un vague grognement et quitta la chambre. Alan le fixa quelques instants, puis, voyant que rien ne semblait faire réagir le garçon, lui lança simplement:_

_- On viendra te voir avant de partir ! Réfléchis à ma proposition, tu veux bien ?_  
_- Alan._

_Le ton qu'avait employé Bastien avait quelque chose de presque suppliant. Relevant lentement les yeux, les plongeant dans les iris verts électrique d'Alan, qui pencha la tête, intrigué, il renifla sans réussir à articuler quoi que ce soit. Finalement, après avoir hésité quelques instants, il parla d'une voix faible et monocorde._

_- On était dans la même classe tout les trois…Alors je te le demande comme une faveur…Si tu vois Justin dans les couloirs, dis lui qu'il me manque. Dis lui de revenir, de ne pas me laisser…Je t'en prie, Alan…_

_Ecarquillant les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir, le brun se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête, ouvertement gêné. Après un rapide geste de la main, il sortit à son tour de la chambre en hâte._  
_Cette phrase lancée sous le coup de l'émotion et de la colère, il y a quelques années, resurgissait dans son esprit, se répétait en boucle alors que le regard implorant de Bastien se gravait dans sa mémoire :_

_« La mort est une chose horrible »_

_Depuis qu'il était devenu un Shinigami, jamais cette phrase ne lui avait parue si vraie, et c'est en quittant la salle, suivant son collègue qui traversait le couloir rapidement, semblant légèrement courroucé, qu'il se posa cette question pour la première fois: Dans probablement moins d'une dizaine d'années, lui aussi aura disparu. Eric se mettra-t-il dans un état pareil ?_  
_…Non, probablement pas. Eric avait trop de fierté pour montrer aussi facilement ses sentiments. Il ne pleurerait sûrement pas pour lui._  
_Sûrement pas._

* * *

- C'est trop grand pour moi, Eric-se…  
- Oh ça va, du balai !

Ridvan sortit donc de la chambre, à contrecœur, tirant sur la chemise d'Eric pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de ses maigres épaules. Le blond, après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre à double tour, retourna vers celle d'Alan en maugréant.

- Encore fermé ! Pesta-t-il une fois arrivé devant en envoyant un coup de pied rageur. Mais il est passé où ?

En effet, la porte était toujours aussi close, et Alan toujours aussi absent. Rajustant les manches de la chemise et resserrant sa ceinture, Ridvan tenta à voix basse:

- Il est peut-être mort à l'intérieur…?  
- Bon, toi tu dégages une bonne fois pour toutes !  
- Mais…Eric-senpai !  
- Je t'ai prêté des vêtements, maintenant tu me débarrasses le plancher !  
- Mais si Alan…  
- Tais toi !  
- Attendez, c'est peut-être juste la poignée qui est bloquée en fait ! S'exclama l'étudiant, semblant tomber des nues.

Alors que Ridvan, s'épongeant le front d'un revers de main, s'affairait sur la porte avec entrain, Eric jetait un coup d'œil aux alentours, fixant les dernières marches de l'escalier comme s'il s'attendait à voir Alan les grimper dans les secondes qui suivraient.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, un craquement inquiétant se fit entendre, et Eric se retourna, s'attendant au pire, et il avait raison.

-…Ne vous mettez pas en colère, je peux la réparer…Enfin essayer…

Tout comme Eric, la porte venait de sortir de ses gonds et reposait maintenant délicatement dans les bras d'un Ridvan à l'air dépité. La poignée semblait également à moitié décrochée et pendait dans le vide.  
Mais maintenant que la porte avait disparu, Eric pouvait être sûr d'une chose: Alan n'était définitivement pas là. Un souvenir furtif traversa son esprit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse envisager que la même chose se reproduisait, il constata que même sa faux n'était plus là.

- Il est peut-être sorti…commença Ridvan en massant l'imposante bosse que le blond venait de lui faire sur le sommet du crâne. Eric-senpai, j'ai très mal…

Sans écouter ces jérémiades, Eric s'approcha du vase où, comme à l'accoutumée, baignaient quelques Erica. Avec désinvolture, il en saisit une qu'il tourna lentement entre ses doigts.

- C'est son jour de repos, marmonna-t-il en la reposant finalement, fixant toujours les pétales de la petite fleur. Il ne sort jamais de la Société pendant les jours de repos…  
- Ah, vous êtes là, Eric-senpai !

Ronald, l'air toujours aussi détaché et guilleret, ses cheveux en bataille toujours aussi roux, venait de faire irruption dans la chambre. En voyant la porte défaite, il haussa un sourcil mais parut plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- On s'amuse bien ici à ce que je vois !  
- Ronaaald…T'étais où ? Fit Ridvan d'un air larmoyant. Toi au moins tu m'aurais aidé…  
- J'étais à l'administration ! Répondit le roux d'un air fier. J'avais un message à transmettre à Eric-senpai…et une réclamation auprès d'Alan-senpai !

Eric haussa les épaules, et demanda en soupirant d'un air ennuyé:

- C'est quoi le message ?  
- Dans trois jours, il va y avoir des assassinats dans le coin !  
- Ah ouais ? Qui ça ? Grogna le Shinigami en songeant vaguement à ses activités hors du travail.  
- Vincent et Rachel Phantomhive !

D'après ce qu'il pouvait constater durant ses sorties au sein de Londres, les Phantomhive étaient une des familles les plus riches et connues de l'Angleterre, grâce à leurs actions sur des nombreux domaines. L'assassinat des chefs de famille sera certainement un grand choc pour la population londonienne. Lui, un Dieu de la Mort, neutre à ce qui se passait dans le monde des humains, ne s'y intéressait guère.

- William-senpai a dit que les Shinigami confirmés devront se tenir prêts à aller faucher leurs âmes ! Mais ils n'acceptent pas les étudiants, c'est dommage j'aurais aimé a…  
- Super, super, mais j'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller, je passe mon tour…Et à Alan tu lui voulais quoi ?

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Ronald sembla perdre légèrement son sourire ironique, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. Semblant chercher ses mots, il commença avec prudence:

- …C'était une blague en fait vous savez !

Croisant les bras, Eric écouta le récit de l'étudiant. Il écouta la blague hilarante de Ronald consistant à faire croire à Alan qu'il était un cancre éhonté en lui refourguant son propre travail, pour ensuite le retrouver au dernier moment, et lui expliquer que Ronald Knox est bel et bien un élève consciencieux et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, avant de lui reprendre le dossier, et tout cela s'achèverait dans un éclat de rire indulgent de la part d'Alan.

- A vrai dire, coupa Eric avec lassitude, la théorie de cancre éhonté te correspond beaucoup mieux.  
- C'est insultant ! Demandez à qui vous voulez, je suis sérieux ! Bref, le problème, c'est que je n'ai plus du tout revu Alan, il a du réellement aller remplir cet ordre de mission…

Croisant les bras à son tour, le petit roux prit une moue boudeuse.

- Il aurait pu comprendre que je rigolais, quand même…  
- Ronald, tu lui demandais l'impossible, tu ne penses pas..? Demanda timidement Ridvan.  
- Tu as encore l'adresse ?

La voix grave d'Eric laissait supposer qu'il ne goutait pas du tout à la plaisanterie. Après l'avoir dévisagé pendant quelques instants, les deux étudiants baissèrent les yeux, et Ronald acquiesça, ouvrant sa serviette et fouillant dans divers documents, à la recherche de son agenda.

- Honnêtement, Eric-senpai, soupira Ronald en arrachant la page où étaient marqués les détails sur l'âme à faucher, soigneusement recopiés, et en la tendant au blond. Alan-senpai est adulte, il peut se débrouiller tout seul…Qu'est-ce qui justifie le fait que vous soyez toujours en train de le s…  
- J'ai mes raisons, coupa sèchement Eric en prenant le papier.

Et le blond quitta la pièce en trombe, sans plus de cérémonie, laissant les deux étudiants seuls dans la chambre d'Alan, dont la porte gisait toujours dans les bras de Ridvan. Celui-ci secoua tristement la tête, écartant quelques mèches de devant ses yeux, et regarda Ronald en déclarant:

- On dirait bien qu'Eric-senpai n'est à peu près aimable qu'avec Alan-senpai.  
- Je suis bien d'accord. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Alan-senpai aime ce genre de traitement de faveur…

Après s'être fixés dans le blancs des yeux pendant une petite minute, leurs deux regards retombèrent sur la porte. Ridvan caressa la poignée fragilisée d'un main tremblante.

- Je me demande si l'excuse de la porte mal fixée pourrait marcher deux fois, murmura le Shinigami d'un air rêveur.

Dix minutes plus tard, Eric fonçait vers la sortie de la Société, faux en main et sourcils froncés. Partir tout seul comme ça…A quoi songeait cet idiot ? Et s'il faisait une crise ? Et s'il hésitait encore à tuer ? S'il laissait vivre cette personne pourtant destinée à mourir ?  
Alors que la tête du Shinigami blond s'emplissait d'hypothèses et d'inquiétudes toutes plus négatives les unes que les autres, il dévala les longs escaliers blancs le menant à l'air libre.  
Il faisait bon autour de son lieu de travail, et le minuscule parc situé à quelques mètres était visible depuis ici.  
Eric pouvait presque revoir les fins d'après-midi qu'il avait passées là, avec Alan, allongé dans l'herbe grasse.  
Ces souvenirs d'un Alan vivant, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Soudain, la cloche au sommet du bâtiment sonna un grand coup, comme pour chaque demi-heure passée. Selon les notes données par Ronald, il lui restait exactement trois quarts d'heure avant la mort de la victime.

_« …Tss…S'il savait tout ce que je fais pour lui, il ne se mettrait pas inutilement en danger. »_

Alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers un portail susceptible de le mener jusqu'au monde des humains, il tendait l'oreille, prêtant une attention particulière au son de l'horloge, qui maintenant émettait de réguliers cliquetis marquant chaque seconde, comme pour lui rappeler une nouvelle fois que même pour un être immortel tel que lui, le temps continuait de suivre son cours.


	5. These reapers, wondering Part 2

Bon, étant donné que les vacances approchent et que mon chapitre entier commence à frôler les 30 pages, j'ai décidé de le scinder encore une fois *esquive les cailloux*. Là, je vous promet que c'est la dernière fois, et que d'ici la fin juillet, la fin et l'épilogue seront arrivés. %)  
En tout cas, comme toujours, merci beaucoup de me lire, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et bonne lecture ! \o/

**Chapitre IV: These reapers, wondering**  
**(Partie 2)**

_« Les crimes que tu as commis, maintenant je ne peux plus les voir ! »_

* * *

Lorsqu'Alan reprit connaissance, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Un léger bourdonnement sifflait dans ses oreilles, le faisant grimacer. Dans un élan de naïveté, il pensa qu'avec de la chance, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve; que c'était le matin et qu'il avait cauchemardé après avoir fait une énième crise. Il allait se réveiller dans sa chambre, se lever, prendre quelques médicaments, puis il irait à l'infirmerie afin de procéder à un examen plus poussé que d'habitude, et la vie reprendrait son cours.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas si ce n'était jamais arrivé, au contraire, ça lui arrivait même bien assez souvent.

Il avait l'impression que sa tête était emplie de plomb, et sentait à peine ses membres. Ces faits s'expliquèrent rapidement, lorsqu'il sentit quelques gouttes de sang au gout métallique glisser jusque dans sa bouche, ce qui le fit lentement entrouvrir les yeux, sonné. Ce fut bientôt la panique qui l'envahit, lorsqu'il s'aperçut avec effroi que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient solidement ligotés.

- Que…bégaya-t-il en se tortillant, tentant de se dégager, se rappelant petit à petit de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Levant la tête, il croisa le regard du jeune Alvin, accoudé à une table, le fixant sans ciller, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

- Alors, on se réveille ? Demanda celui-ci d'un souffle.

Parcouru d'un frisson, Alan sentit ses membres se raidir, et une sueur froide recouvrit ses tempes, déjà humides de sang. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, protester, crier, peu importe…Mais il n'y parvint pas. Les mots semblaient comme bloqués dans sa gorge, tout comme ses poumons semblèrent soudain se vider, l'empêchant de respirer, comme si un poids de trois tonnes s'abattait sur son abdomen.  
Alors que, paniquant de plus en plus, il sentait que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, cherchant désespérément de l'air, il sut qu'une nouvelle crise débutait.

Dès lors, il oublia ce qu'il devait faire, où il était, ce qui envahissait son esprit, ce n'était que la douleur. Cette douleur provoquée par cette sensation d'oppression intense, et plus que tout, cette douleur au cœur, comme si des milliers de couteaux se fichaient simultanément dans sa poitrine, encore et encore. Cette attaque était plus forte et plus douloureuse que d'habitude, songea-t-il alors qu'il se sentait rouler par terre, en proie à de violents spasmes.  
Alan entendait vaguement quelqu'un hurler de douleur ? Était-ce lui ? Peut-être. Sûrement même. Après tout, il entrevoyait bien Alvin qui ricanait en silence, et il n'y avait personne d'autre. Mais dans l'état où il était, que ce soit lui ou pas, il ne s'en préoccupait guère; il voulait simplement que ça s'arrête.  
Que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.  
Lui dire que ça passerait…  
L'emmener à l'infirmerie, l'aider à se coucher…  
Excepté William ou Grell, il y avait bien une personne qui avait souvent fait ça...  
Il se convulsa une dernière fois, avant de sentir une douleur sourde dans le ventre, qui n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec sa crise.

- Eric ? Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi tu marmonnes ça toi…

A peine eut-il le temps de gémir qu'il sentit des semelles dures et froides heurter sa tête, ses épaules, et bientôt tout son corps. Il pouvait nettement imaginer quelques hématomes se former, sans réellement les sentir.  
Il eut presque l'impression qu'à force d'être martelé ainsi de coups, la douleur devenait peu à peu familière. La chaleur, par contre, était toujours aussi étouffante, rendant sa respiration encore plus difficile si c'était possible.  
Mais…  
Douleur.  
Sans s'entendre lui-même, il appelait Eric ?  
Douleur.  
Oui, après tout c'était normal, depuis tout ce temps, Eric s'occupait de lui.  
Douleur.  
Et s'il était venu ici avec Eric, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.  
Douleur.  
Mais…

- Depuis quand les Shinigami agonisent quand on leur demande s'ils sont réveillés…T'es bizarre.

D'un dernier coup de pied dans la tête, il brisa l'un des verres des lunettes d'Alan, manquant de lui crever un œil au passage, et l'envoya bouler un peu plus loin, puis le laissant là, gémissant. Haletant encore faiblement, il chercha sans conviction sa faux, clignant douloureusement des yeux. Alan ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait tenter avec, mais ça lui donnerait le sentiment d'avoir encore quelque chose, un espoir…

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Le sourire triomphant qu'arbora Alvin en désignant ladite faux, posée à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, contre un mur, lui fit comprendre que le démon avait pris ses précautions. Devant l'air dépité d'Alan, il fit un vague geste de la main vers le four qui rugissait toujours, avant de déclarer d'une voix lasse:

- J'ai essayé de le jeter au feu, mais apparemment vos outils de travail résistent à ce genre de chose. Dommage, dommage.

Comme sa respiration reprenait peu à peu son rythme normal, même s'il sentait toujours son sang battre violemment à ses tempes, Alan essaya de rassembler ses idées. Au lieu de la voix calme et fluette de d'habitude, ce fut plutôt un aboiement rauque qui sortit de sa gorge, fatigué après avoir tant crié:

- Pourquoi…Un démon…Ici ?  
- On a du mal à parler ? Je ne t'ai pourtant pas abimé à ce point là.

Incapable de se redresser, d'une part à cause de ses entraves, de l'autre à cause de sa faiblesse physique, il ne put que rester allongé au sol, à contempler les chaussures du garçon s'approcher de lui, avant de s'accroupir à son niveau, et de le saisir au col. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent bientôt, mais Alan n'avait même pas la force de paraître furieux; il ne pouvait pas dissimuler son expression emplie de terreur.

- Tu sens la mort de façon vraiment anomale, Shinigami. Pourtant les Shinigami ne sont pas censés mourir…

Il détourna légèrement les yeux, semblant chercher une phrase pouvant avoir de l'impact. Mais quand ses iris bleus replongèrent dans ceux d'Alan, le faucheur eut le sentiment qu'il l'avait trouvée.

- Tu vas mourir ?

Alan cligna des yeux, ne sachant que répondre. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même rien à répondre et Alvin n'attendait clairement pas de réplique de la part du petit brun. Il cherchait sûrement à voir ses réactions, à sourire en voyant le Shinigami pâlir, ses yeux refoulant quelques larmes nerveuses.  
Malgré le fait que de nombreuses images s'imposèrent rapidement dans son esprit, entre autres les diagnostiques des médecins, les rictus sardonique d'Undertaker, et les soupirs lassés de Grell, le faucheur se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et d'un ton qu'il voulait autoritaire, détourna la conversation:

- Répondez moi…Pourquoi un démon se ferait-il passer pour le fils de cette femme …?

Sa voix se perdit rapidement en un halètement épuisé, mais après avoir haussé un sourcil, curieux, Alvin éclata brusquement de rire, serrant un peu plus brutalement la gorge d'Alan qui retint à grand peine un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu me demandes ça ? On ne vous apprend donc rien sur le monde extérieur ? Oh, bien sûr que non, vous êtes formatés dès vos débuts dans le métier, je présume…Mais tu sais…

Entre deux gloussements amusé, il desserra son emprise, et caressa la peau devenue blanche comme du lait du Shinigami du bout des doigts.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des contrats ? C'est pourtant logique, non ? Je n'ai jamais trompé cette femme, je ne lui ai jamais rien caché…C'est elle qui m'a voulu ici. Murmura-t-il d'un air rêveur. Je l'aide à réaliser son souhait, et quand ce sera chose faite, je prendrai son âme. C'est la charte du contrat, elle l'a acceptée depuis longtemps.  
- Long…temps…?  
- Près de dix-sept longues années. C'est pourquoi je ne te laisserait pas la tuer un an avant que le temps que JE lui ai laissé ne soit écoulé.

Les contrats des Démons…Il lui semblait en avoir entendu parler, peut-être dans un livre ou pendant ses cours d'étudiants. Certes, il avait quelques connaissances à ce propos, contrairement à ce qu'Alvin semblait croire, mais comment un démon, une créature brutale sans foi ni loi, dévorant toutes les âmes qu'ils trouvaient sans le moindre regret, pouvait attendre dix-sept ans pour dévorer une seule petite âme ?

- Son souhait c'était…commença Alan, le regard vitreux et la tête à moitié baissée.  
- Alvin…?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Hilda venait de descendre les escaliers, l'air un peu angoissée et fébrile. Alvin retrouva un sourire beaucoup plus humain et agréable en l'apercevant. De sa voix de fils fort et assuré, il désigna Alan d'un geste dédaigneux en expliquant:

- Maman, c'était un Dieu de la Mort venu prendre ton âme !  
-…Un…Vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'il était un peu bizarre, mais il avait l'air si gentil…

La nouvelle n'avait pas l'air d'extrêmement la surprendre, comme si le fait qu'Alan eut été « un peu bizarre » trahissait précisément sa vraie nature. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas non plus l'air tellement surprise de voir le Shinigami plié en deux dans un coin de la pièce, le visage couvert de son sang, pantelant et toussant. Détournant le regard, elle murmura à Alvin:

- Tu m'avais dit que je ne devais mourir qu'à ta majorité…  
- Ne t'en fais pas maman, je tuerai ce minable avec son propre joujou et on en parlera plus.

Le Shinigami tressaillit en entendant ces mots. Une part de lui craignait en effet que le démon mette ses menaces à exécution, et c'est ainsi que sa vieille peur de la mort refaisait lentement surface, accélérant de nouveau son rythme cardiaque. Cependant, en entendant Alvin parler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au jour de l'examen, de revoir Justin, les yeux vitreux, inondé de son propre sang, et de ce démon, qui tenait fermement la faux de l'étudiant. Se superposa à ceci le souvenir d'une chambre en désordre, désespérément vide. Alan secoua la tête avec violence, sentant ses yeux le picoter de plus en plus désagréablement.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Questionna Hilda, inquiète, en regardant le Shinigami.  
- Ca doit être le bon à rien de leur société, il a l'air à bout de force.  
- Alvin…Tu ne penses pas que…Au moins pour lui, on ne pourrait pas l'achever maintenant, sans souffrance !

Alan releva faiblement la tête, assez pour voir cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, les mains jointes comme si elle était en pleine prière, comme si, malgré ses yeux qui laissaient fermement comprendre qu'en tant qu'émissaire de la mort, Hilda ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher d'elle, elle semblait éprouver de la compassion pour ce petit brun recroquevillé et couvert de sang.

- Je pense plutôt qu'on va gentiment le libérer, et faire le vide dans cette cave surchauffée.

Alvin et Hilda se retournèrent, surpris. Eric descendait les escaliers, affichant un léger sourire malgré le fait que son front à moitié plissé laissait supposer qu'il contenait difficilement sa colère.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Je présume que vous n'êtes pas un simple client perdu. Grinça le démon, ses mèches noires cachant en partie ses yeux.  
- J'ai déjà eu un mal fou à trouver cette boulangerie dans ce trou paumé, et voilà qu'il n'y a personne pour m'accueillir. Mauvais pour le commerce ça…  
- Je ne vous permet pas…murmura Hilda, sa voix tombant dans les aigus.

Son ton presque hystérique marquait nettement la peur qu'elle ressentait en voyant autant d'inconnus entrer soudainement chez elle. Lorsque le Shinigami blond se passa une main dans les cheveux avec négligence, avant de la toiser d'un air dédaigneux et féroce, elle tressaillit.

- Je ne permets pas non plus qu'on transforme mon meilleur ami en loque sanguinolente ! Tonna-t-il en pointant Alan du doigt, sortant lentement sa Death Scythe en forme de scie.  
- Sales faucheurs, s'écria à son tour Alvin, serrant fermement la main d'Hilda, montrant qu'il la protégerait. Le blondin, tu touches à ma mère, et je te jure que je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ton copain !  
- Ah oui ?

Eric adressa un regard en coin à Alan, qui faisait de son mieux pour garder ses yeux ouverts.

- C'est sans doute la réplique la plus stéréotypée de mon existence, mais moi je suis venu pour le sortir d'ici !

* * *

_- Eric ! Sors de là, il est déjà sept heures et demie !_

_Depuis cinq minutes, Alan tambourinait à la porte de la chambre de son collègue, qui, comme il l'avait senti venir, peinait à se lever. Encore un peu flapi et les yeux collés de sommeil, le petit brun se laissa glisser le long du mur, et un faible éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit Eric maugréer de l'autre côté, accompagné des crissements de vêtements enfilés en hâte:_

_- J'ai trop mangé hier, ça m'a pesé sur l'estomac, et j'ai trop dormi !_  
_- Tu te gaveras moins s'il y a d'autres fêtes ! Maintenant dépêche toi !_  
_- Ca va, ça va, d'habitude c'est moi qui vient te tirer du lit…Où ai-je mis ma cravate…_

_Bientôt, le blond sortit, l'air bougon. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et des multitudes de noeuds étaient visibles dans ses minuscules tresses, qui n'avaient pas été défaites pendant le sommeil d'Eric._

_- Pourquoi tu tiens à ce qu'on soit prêts si tôt ? L'heure de la mort de notre victime est dans deux heures, non ? Marmonna le grand Shinigami en serrant les dents, tandis qu'Alan remettait rapidement de l'ordre dans les cheveux de son ami._  
_- En réalité, je tiens vraiment à ce que Bastien nous accompagne ! Cela améliorerait non seulement son image par rapport à nos supérieurs hiérarchique, mais peut-être également son état moral !_  
_- On est pas la cellule d'aide psychologique, Alan…_  
_- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Je ne supporte plus de le voir dans cet état !_

_Le petit brun avait perçu la discussion avec Bastien de la veille comme un ultime appel au secours, auquel il voulait à tout prix répondre. Quand il eut tiré un peu trop fort sur les mèches blondes, Eric finit par se dégager, et secoua nerveusement sa tignasse en soupirant._

_- Crois-moi, si ce gamin n'arrive pas à faire son deuil, il aura de sérieux problèmes, si ce n'est déjà fait !_

_Ce fut à peu près le seul discours qu'Eric lui tint entre deux bâillements, alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble les quelques étages qui les séparaient de la chambre de Bastien. Ce jour là, les divers Shinigami quittant leurs chambres ne traînaient pas du pied, et fonçaient vers le réfectoire en resserrant leur cravate. Certains lançaient des coups d'œil outrés à Eric, sa tenue aussi négligée qu'à l'accoutumée, mais le faucheur n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta d'afficher un air agacé une fois arrivée devant la porte de Bastien, résolument fermée à clé._

_- Regarde ! Il doit encore dormir, cet ingrat. Rends toi à l'évidence, ton offre ne l'intéressait p…_  
_- Bastien, c'est nous ! Coupa Alan en toquant à la porte close._

_Pas de réponse. Les deux Shinigami patientèrent quelques instants, avant qu'Eric ne regarde sa montre d'un air impatient, finissant par la mettre sous le nez d'Alan en grommelant:_

_- C'est pas toi qui tenait à être à l'heure ?_  
_- Si mais…Bastien, tu nous entends ? C'est juste une petite mission, histoire de t'aérer un peu, d'accord ?_  
_- Il dort, je te dis ! On entend rien, je suis sûr !_

_D'un air à la fois blasé et professionnel, Eric colla son oreille contre la porte, bientôt imité, par Alan. Le brun haussa les épaules et toisa son collègue._

_- Il doit s'habiller, on entend des bruissem…Eric ?_

_En effet, des crissements à peine perceptibles, mais pourtant étrangement familiers, semblaient provenir du fond de la chambre. C'est en voulant faire remarquer cela qu'Alan s'était mis en tête de contredire Eric, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de le faire, il remarqua que le blond écarquillait les yeux, l'air anormalement paniqué._

_- Alan, bouge !_  
_-…Quoi ? Mais…_

_Pendant le dixième de seconde où Alan chercha quelque chose à rétorquer, un léger éclat de voix, répercuté comme un écho en osmose avec les crissements , parvint à leurs oreilles:_

_« - Tu es toujours dans ton coin comme ça ? Tu n'as pas d'amis avec qui traîner ? »_

_La voix paraissait lointaine, mais les deux Shinigami reconnurent immédiatement ce ton autoritaire, légèrement arrogant mais laissant transparaître ici un semblant d'affection et d'intérêt._  
_C'était la voix de Justin Green._

_- Eric…Il ne…Non…?_  
_- On va défoncer la porte, bouge ! S'écria le blond en écartant son ami._

_« - Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à traîner avec moi, tu serais moins pathétique que terré dans ton trou… »_

_Alors qu'Eric se jetait avec rage contre la porte qui émit rapidement d'inquiétants craquements, Alan tentait de refréner les battements de son cœur, et se concentrait sur les paroles prononcées à l'intérieur de cette chambre._  
_Les paroles de cette personne qui nous pouvait être là, simplement parce qu'elle était morte._  
_Pourquoi Bastien avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant…_

_« Ce Alan…Il se croit au dessus de tout le monde juste parce qu'il a de meilleures notes que les autres ? Je suis sûr que même toi, Bastien, tu vaux mieux que lui ! »_

_La porte céda brusquement, s'écrasant au sol alors qu'Eric fondit à l'intérieur, serrant les dents. Alan s'avança avec prudence, connaissant déjà le spectacle qui l'attendrait, dissimulant les quelques larmes qui perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux._  
_Son regard se posa rapidement sur les restes de lanterne cinématique défilant lentement, avant de disparaître petit à petit. Il les observa un instant, tentant de graver les derniers sourires de Bastien dans son esprit, les souvenirs que celui-ci avait de Justin, des parcelles de personnalités des deux Shinigami qu'Alan n'avait jamais soupçonnée._  
_Baissant la tête après qu'une vision à demi transparente de Justin et de Bastien révisant leurs examens ensemble, le petit brun se retourna vers Eric, en se mordant la lèvre. Ce dernier lui fit signe de partir, d'un geste de la main._

_- Ne reste pas planté là, va plutôt chercher quelqu'un…C'est pas vrai, mais pourquoi il a fait ça, cet imbécile ?_

_Pourtant, le jeune Shinigami dirigea son regard vers l'armoire de Bastien. Le faucheur au catogan était affalé contre elle, le regard vide et vitreux, le teint pâle et fantomatique. Sa faux en forme de bèche semblait avoir été plantée à plusieurs reprises dans son torse, et du sang s'écoulait abondement des nombreuses plaies._

_- Pourquoi…Alors que je voulais l'aider…bredouilla-t-il en serrant les poings, renonçant à retenir ses larmes._  
_- Arrête de pleurer, ça ne changera rien…Je t'ai dit d'aller chercher quelqu'un, file !_

_Eric, d'un air navré, tentait de déplacer Bastien, afin de l'allonger sur le sol. Alan pouvait noter que le garçon semblait de moins en moins consistant: Il commençait déjà à disparaître, exactement comme Bastian l'avait fait, un an et demi auparavant. Déglutinant avec difficulté, le brun fit lentement demi-tour, avant de remarquer une lettre à moitié chiffonnée, posée sur le lit de Bastien. Avant qu'Eric ne perde réellement patience, Alan saisit rapidement la feuille de papier qu'il enfouit dans l'une de ses poches; puis, avec un bref regard en arrière, il fonça vers le service de gestion._

_La mission de ce matin serait certainement repoussée…_  
_Même si la Société des Shinigami n'annulerait pas la mort d'un humain simplement à cause du suicide d'un de ses employés._

* * *

- Vous autres Shinigami êtes vraiment compliqués…

Entortillant à nouveau ses cheveux noirs autour de son index, Alvin souriait faiblement, toujours positionné devant sa mère. Voyant qu'Eric n'attaquait pas, et restait devant les escaliers, les sourcils froncés, le démon se décala de quelques pas, juste assez pour saisir un des couteaux accrochés selon leur longueur respective contre le mur de briques.

- Chez les Démons, peu nous importe le sort de nos semblables, c'est chacun pour soi. Et les déchets en mauvaise santé qui pourraient nous ralentir…

Désignant Alan qui tentait comme il pouvait de se remettre en position assise, il soupira, triturant le couteau qu'il tenait à présent en main avec délectation.

- On les achève, ne serait-ce que par égard pour eux.

Eric donna un rapide coup de faux sur l'arme qui s'échappa des mains du démon, avant qu'Alvin ne lance celle-ci vers Alan. Le Shinigami blond fixa le démon d'un œil mauvais.

- C'est peut-être ça qui fait que le Shinigami seront toujours plus civilisés que vous !

Et avant que le garçon ne pût répliquer, Eric le plaqua au sol, et s'enchaînèrent d'interminables échanges de coups de poings au visage, de tentatives d'étranglement de l'adversaire. Alvin maintenait néanmoins une de ses mains libres afin de tenir fermement la scie d'Eric à distance, qu'il savait plus dangereuse que tous les coups que le blond pourrait lui porter.

- Je ne permettrais à personne de porter la main sur Alan, compris ? S'écriait-il en ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un nouveau coup.

Sans répondre, Alvin éjecta le Shinigami d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen avant de se redresser, haineux. Bientôt, cela ressembla davantage à une mêlée sauvage, où coups de scie, esquives et balayettes s' ensuivaient brutalement.  
A quelques mètres de là, Alan peinait à suivre la bataille, tentant de desserrer ses liens en frottant ses poignets l'un contre l'autre. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, la chaleur du four dont il était proche l'empêchant de se concentrer, alors qu'il suait à grosses gouttes.  
Eric était venu, il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter…  
Eric allait l'aider…Ils allaient prendre l'âme de cette femme, tuer ce démon et tout irait bien.  
Tout irait bien…  
A présent, il sentait un liquide chaud couler depuis son œil droit. Pendant un instant, Alan songea que c'était une larme ou une goutte de sueur, mais le goût métallique qu'il sentit une nouvelle fois, le détourna de cette idée. Il eut un haut le cœur, en sentant les gouttes de sang s'accumuler aux commissures de ses lèvres, paniquant à la seule idée que son œil soit endommagé définitivement.

- Si je vous libère…Juste comme ça…Vous ne me ferez pas de mal ?

Alan sursauta en entendant la voix suppliante derrière lui, et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir senti cette présence plus tôt. Hilda, tremblante et peu sûre d'elle, s'abaissa à sa hauteur, et crispa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

- Je vous en prie…gémissait-elle à mi-voix. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant, même vous, vous pouvez le comprendre, non…?

Le Shinigami plissa les yeux sans répondre. Oui, au fond de lui il pouvait très bien comprendre la douleur de cette femme, cette peur de mourir qui était tout à fait légitime. N'avait-il pas souvent souhaité pouvoir empêcher la mort de ces futures victimes, ou du moins partager un minimum leur douleur ?  
Mais pour cette femme, c'était différent. Elle avait elle-même choisi la mort, et si les Shinigami l'épargnaient aujourd'hui, d'ici quelques temps, le démon n'hésiterait pas.  
Cette femme avait déjà vendu son âme au diable. Rien ne pouvait la sauver désormais.

- Je suis navrée qu'il vous ait blessé…Mais s'il vous plaît…

Résolu à ne pas la regarder, ni même à lui répondre, Alan se contentait de contempler d'un air absent Eric et Alvin s'entredéchirer comme des bêtes sauvages. Même d'ici, il pouvait entendre les injures, et les râles émis lorsque l'un d'eux se faisait toucher par le coup de poing ou de pied de l'adversaire.  
Il était venu là comme un idiot. Que ferait-il si Eric se faisait tuer ici ? Que dirait-il à la Société ?  
Et même avant ça, si cela arrivait, aurait-il lui-même la possibilité de revenir vivant ?  
Bientôt, il sentit les mains tièdes d'Hilda frôler ses manches, et desserrer nerveusement les nœuds qui entravaient ses poignets.

- Tu vois…Tu peux partir avec ton ami ! Bredouillait-elle à présent en se reculant, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Mais s'il te plaît…Il m'avait dit que je vivrai encore un an…

Lorsqu'elle eut détaché ses chevilles, il se leva, se tourna vaguement vers elle, et la toisa, sans un mot. En entendant Eric se démener pour le sauver, il trouvait stupide de ne pas profiter de cette chance inespérée, mais d'un autre côté…Avait-il fait tout ça pour rien, encore une fois ?  
Il étouffait, dans cette chaleur. Il avait mal à la tête, aux membres, à l'oeil. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait vraiment assez. Un mélange d'angoisse, de peur et de haine semblait s'accumuler dans ses entrailles.  
Le Shinigami frisonna en sentant à nouveau la main d'Hilda sur son épaule. Elle était chaude, affectueuse, et ne montrait aucun signe de violence.

-...Dites au moins quelque chose...!

Mais Alan ne répondit pas. Il ne releva même pas la tête, et laissa durant quelques instants cette fureur le guider.  
L'instant qui lui fut nécessaire pour se dégager de l'emprise d'Hilda, et avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée chez lui, de la pousser violemment en arrière. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle bascula lentement en arrière lui parurent infinies, ses longs cheveux châtains ondulant autour de son corps maigre ayant été dégagé avec une telle facilité.  
Alan, quant à lui, réalisa peu à peu ce qu'il venait de faire. Il vit sa tête heurter le rebord du four, mais ses cheveux s'y engrouffrer, et prenant rapidement feu, dans une ignoble odeur de roussi. Le petit brun écarquilla lentement les yeux, son esprit sortant peu à peu du brouillard dans lequel il semblait plongé.  
Sans réfléchir, à demi-conscient, il tendit vaguement la main vers Hilda, qui pour l'instant n'avait pas encore crié, sonné par le choc.  
Mais bientôt, elle sembla comprendre, ses traits se tendirent, et elle laisse échapper un hurlement de douleur, qui s'emplifia au fur et à mesure. Alors qu'à présent, c'était une odeur de chair brûlait qui s'installait, Alvin esquiva une attaque d'Eric, et retourna la tête vers Hilda, dont la robe prenait également feu.

- MAMAN...

La voix du garçon était à peine audible, couverte par les gémissements et les pleurs d'Hilda; mais Alan remarqua parfaitement Alvin, ses traits déformés par la rage, lui faisant définitivement perdre cet aspect encore à peu près "humain" qu'il avait conservé.

-...Je...Ne voulais pas...bredouilla le Shinigami brun, d'une voix pâteuse, ne sachant quoi dire.  
- JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! CREVE SALE...

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit dans un râle enragé, lorsqu'il fonça vers le fond de la salle, saisit la faux d'Alan d'un bras, fit volte face, et se dirigea vers son propriétaire, avec la ferme attention d'en finir avec lui.

- Alvin...Alvin...ALVIN...

Malgré les plaintes douloureuses de sa "mère", le Démon ne cilla pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Eric ne le saisisse à nouveau par le bras, le tordant violemment derrière son dos. Ses cheveux noirs collés sur son frond à cause de la sueur dont il était couvert, il haletait et grognait, voyant ce qui était censé être sa proie brûler vivante.

- Espèces de...Vous ne respectez donc rien ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Rugit-il en se démenant, essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte du blond, secouant sa main, essayant de frapper Eric avec la faux qu'il tenait toujours.  
- On respecte plus de choses que tu ne crois, répondit celui-ci maintenant sa prise, les os du démons émettant quelques craquements. Mais c'est simplement notre travail, vos manigances n'ont aucune influence dessus. Tiens, Alan, attrape !

Après avoir brutalement arraché le long outil des mains du démon, Eric le lança vers son ami, qui le rattrapa sans conviction, avant de se retourner vers Hilda, qui avait à présent le visage à moitié brûlé, et laissait de temps à autres échapper un râle d'agonie, répetant faiblement, inlassablement, le prénom de son fils, évitant le regard d'Alan, qui la toisait, à la fois hésitant et appitoyé. Il pouvait voir les iris bleus où la flamme de la vie semblait s'éteindre petit à petit, tandis que celles qui dévoraient son corps semblaient gagner devenir plus fortes, plus importantes, chaque seconde.

- Maman...MAMAN...Lâche-moi ou je...commença Alvin en grognant, alors qu'Eric le bloquait violemment contre le mur. Le blond posa sa propre Death Scythe contre la gorge du garçon, qui, se sentant pris de court, se débattit avec moins de fougue, en continuant cependant à s'égossiller sans que la moitié de ses phrases ne fut compréhensible. Néanmoins, le mot "contrat" revint fréquemment et était parfaitement audible.  
- N'hésite pas Alan ! S'écria Eric, couvrant les cris de la femme et du démon. Son heure est venue, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas à hésiter.

Et c'était bien vrai. Il n'avait ni la foi ni la force de jeter un coup d'oeil à sa montre, mais rien qu'en voyant Hilda léchée par les flammes, l'oeil hagard, il pouvait sentir que ce n'était plus qu'une âme à moitié éteinte  
C'est pour ça qu'après un dernier regard à la femme, il leva sa faux au dessus de sa tête, puis, ignorant les hurlements d'Alvin, l'abattit sans peur ni haine sur le dos d'Hilda Cordwell. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains poussa un dernier gémissement, aïgue et presque inaudible, et elle serra nerveusement ses poings dont la chair était à vif sur le sol. Quelques instants après, son sein avait cessé de se soulever, et elle ne bougea plus du tout. Lorsqu'Alan retira fermement sa faux, détournant la tête, de longues et nombreuses fibres argentées semblèrent sortir de la plaie formée par l'outil, se rassemblant jusqu'à former une image.  
Distraitement, le jeune Shinigami posa son regard dessus.  
Il avait envie de partir le plus vite possible.

Mais il voulait également savoir comme cette femme en était arrivée là_.  
_


	6. These reapers, wondering Part 3

Voilà donc la dernière partie du dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Même s'il reste encore l'épilogue, que je devrais terminer demain, ou du moins avant vendredi aprèm', j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire ma fic ! Cela faisait plus d'un an que j'avais plus ou moins arrêté d'écrire, je craignais donc d'avoir un peu perdu la main %)  
Vos reviews m'ont vraiment donné du coeur à l'ouvrage, même celles sur msn de Baba (n'oublie pas ton commentaire constructif après l'épilogue, hein, hein, hein ?) et réecrire sur a été une bonne expérience /o/

Pour information, en fin de chapitre, j'ai utilisé la chanson "Illusion" de VNV Nation !

* * *

**Chapitre IV: These reapers, wondering**  
**(Partie 3)**

_« Et moi, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu pouvais être têtu.»_

* * *

_C'était une petite fille, assise sur sa chaise, dans ce qui semblait être une salle à manger. A la simple vue de cette salle, très peu décorée, où l'on pouvait même entendre le vent soufflant dehors, semblant prêt à faire s'écrouler les murs fragiles, on pouvait deviner la pauvreté de cette famille._  
_La petite fille, l'air absente, laissait ses jambes se balancer à leur gré, fredonnant une chanson d'enfant, masquant le silence de plomb. Les cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés, dont quelques mèches pendaient tristement devant ses yeux bleus azur, la fillette ne semblait pas avoir plus de douze ans._

_- Hilda..._

_La fillette se retourna, clignant des yeux, cessant de fredonner, affichant à présent un sourire poli qui n'avait rien de naturel. Trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme, venaient d'entrer dans la salle, en silence, le plancher grinçant sous leurs pas. Deux de ces personnes étaient sans nul doute ses parents: Tous deux habillés de vêtements plus ou moins troués, sales et abîmés, on pouvait reconnaître les yeux d'Hilda et la couleur de ses cheveux chez son père, ainsi que son air rêveur et fatigué chez sa mère._

_- Hilda, nous voudrions te présenter quelqu'un...Tu sais, nous t'en avions parlé il y a quelques semaines..._  
_-...Pourquoi ?_

_Pour la première fois, la fillette parla. Sa voix était légèrement rauque, un peu enrouée, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis un bout de temps. Son regard posé sur le jeune homme qui semblait âgé d'environ une dizaine d'année de plus qu'elle, bien habillé et visiblement gêné de se retrouver dans un tel environnement, Hilda secoua la tête, puis reporta son attention sur ses parents. La petite se mordait la lèvre, refoulant quelques larmes._

_- Pourquoi ? Répeta t-elle, semblant se douter de ce qui l'attendait._  
_- Hilda, ma chérie...commença sa mère en s'approchant d'elle. Tu nous retirerais un poids des épaules, et tu serais heureuse..._  
_- Nous faisons ça pour ton bien, Hilda, conclut son père d'un ton autoritaire, contrant le regard noir de sa fille._

_Il désigna l'homme derrière eux, le saisissant amicalement par l'épaule, souriant à présent. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire nerveux, puis, le perdant, toisa Hilda en plissant les yeux, l'évaluant du regard, comme s'il essayait déceler une quelconque faiblesse chez la fillette._

_- Blaise Cordwell a accepté de te prendre pour épouse, et cela sans dot ! Il est l'héritier d'une petite fortune, tu ne vas pas dire que tu préféres rester ici dans ce taudis, et continuer à t'occuper de notre boulangerie ?_

_Le regard de son père était dur, perçant, et laissait entendre qu'il ne tolérerait aucune reflexion. Alors qu'un silence de plomb s'installait dans la pièce, ponctué par les soufflements réguliers du vent, la petite Hilda serra douloureusement les poings, se retenant de protester, de pleurer, de hurler._  
_De s'opposer au fait de se marier à l'âge de douze ans._

_Mais cette opposition silencieuse ne fut pas entendue, et quelques mois plus tard, elle se retrouva liée à un homme de vingt-cinq ans, qu'elle connaissait à peine. Cependant, force fut bientôt d'admettre que sa vie n'était plus tellement à plaindre. Fils d'un riche propriétaire possédant quelques terres en Ecosse, Blaise était certes comme la plupart des héritiers, gâté et demandeur, mais il était d'un naturel calme et froid._  
_Malgré ce qu'il répetait chaque nuit, en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front, Hilda n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être réellement aimée. Mais à présent, elle avait un toit dans ce petit manoir, quelques domestiques à son service, et jamais personne ne s'était plaint d'un manque d'argent ou de nourriture._

_-...Pourquoi ?_

_Mais près d'un an après le marriage, ce fut le retour de cet air anxieux et désespéré, qu'Hilda arborait souvent. Cependant, cette fois, ce n'était pas vers ses parents ou vers son mari qu'elle le dirigeait, mais vers son médecin, un homme d'assez grande taille, massif et le regard froid. Celui-ci ferma douloureusement les yeux, et répeta d'une voix calme et monocorde:_

_- Mrs Cordwell, comme je vous l'ai dit, l'enfant que vous portez a d'importantes chances d'être mort-né. Par prudence, vous devriez avorter, faire quelque chose, avant que cela mette votre vie en danger..._  
_- Je ne veux pas...répondit Hilda à mi-voix, serrant nerveusement les poings en regardant ses pieds._  
_- Vous voyez docteur, n'essayez même pas de la convaincre, cette gamine est encore têtue comme une mule..._

_Blaise, passant la main dans ses fins cheveux noirs, détourna le regard, blasé. Assis à côté de sa femme enceinte de sept mois à l'âge de treize ans et demi, il faisait face au bureau du médecin, qui joignit ses mains, l'air ennuyé._

_- De plus, vous êtes encore bien jeune ! Même si l'enfant était en bonne santé, nous nous pourrions pas garantir le fait que vous..._  
_- Mais...C'est mon bébé..._

_La voix d'Hilda tremblait, à présent. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son ventre à présent bien enflé, et tentant d'avoir l'air confiante et décidé, elle lança à l'homme assis en face d'elle:_

_- C'est mon bébé, il m'aimera toujours...Il ne m'abandonnera jamais ! Quoiqu'il arrive, si j'ai une toute petite chance de pouvoir le mettre au monde et l'élever ! Je suis sûre qu'il est assez fort pour vivre, j'en suis sûre...Et puis..._

_La jeune fille reprit sa respiration, donnant ainsi un nouveau souffle à sa voix qui était sur le point de se perdre._

_- Procéder à un avortement à ce stade...C'est un meurtre, non ?_  
_- Je vous rappelle que je dis cela dans votre seul intérêt, interrompit le médecin d'un ton exaspéré en faisant un vague geste de la main, comme s'il chassait un agaçant moucheron. Je pense également, Mrs Cordwell, que vous êtes bien jeune pour prétendre être mère et tenir de tels discours. A vrai dire (Il lança un regard en coin à Blaise, qui haussa un sourcil.) vous êtes également bien jeune pour être une femme mariée._  
_- Je commence à le penser aussi, grommela Blaise en se levant, bientôt imité par sa femme, qui baissa la tête._

_Après quelques derniers conseils sanitaires et alimentaires de la part du praticien, le couple quitta l'hopital, et, lorsqu'ils furent en train d'attendre le fiacre censé les ramener chez eux, Blaise fronça les sourcils, et, presque avec violence, se retourna vers sa femme, qui restait silencieuse, avec un vague sourire rêveur, comme à son habitude._

_- Hilda, pourquoi tiens-tu à mettre ce lardon au monde ? Cet homme sait ce qu'il dit, lorsqu'il pense que cet enfant ne vivra pas !_  
_- Je veux quand même tenter..._  
_- C'est une cause perdue d'avance ! Je pourrais dire que tu es têtue, mais là, tu es complètement stupide ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousée._

_Une étincelle de colère sembla illuminer les iris bleus de la future maman, mais elle s'éteignit au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque le fiacre s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, et que Blaise et Hilda s'empressèrent de monter à l'intérieur._

_Bientôt, ce fut l'image d'une Hilda recroquevillée dans un lit, serrant douloureusement ses couvertures contre elle qui s'installa. Haletante, elle semblait souffrir, mais son mari, endormi à ses côtés, ne réagissait que par quelques grognements, pour lui signifier de faire moins de bruit. La jeune fille fixait inlassablement la flamme de la bougie placée sur sa table de nuit, cette flamme qui ondulait, dansant presque, prête à s'éteindre au moindre coup de vent._

_- Tiens bon, mon bébé...Tiens bon...soufflait-elle de temps à autre. Tu dois vivre...Tout se passera bien..._  
_- Mais il est déjà mort, tu sais ?_

_Hilda écarquilla les yeux, avant de se redresser d'un bond, tournant la tête vers Blaise, tourné de l'autre côté du lit._

_- C'est toi qui a parlé ? Demanda t-elle, peu sûre d'elle._  
_- Personne n'a parlé...Dors...répondit celui-ci en grognant, avant de replonger dans le sommeil._

_A vrai dire, c'était la réponse à laquelle Hilda avait l'air de s'attendre, car le fait de savoir que ce n'était pas la seule personne présente dans la chambre qui venait de parler ne sembla pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. A vrai dire, cette voix n'avait rien de comparable à l'habituel ton grave et posé de son mari. C'était une voix dénaturée, dont on ne saurait définir le genre, presque métallique et se répercutant dans la chambre comme un écho._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Hilda à voix basse, son visage éclairé par la seule lueur de la bougie._  
_- Peut-être celui qui te donnera ce que tu souhaites. Tu veux que cet enfant vive, non ?_  
_- Oui...Je veux pouvoir élever cet enfant, qu'il m'aime...Et que moi, je puisse l'aimer en retour...répondit-elle à mi-voix, sans chercher à savoir d'où venait la voix, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même._  
_- Même si je peux clairement sentir que dans de telles conditions, il ne verra jamais le jour ?_

_A présent, la voix, qui ne semblait être audible que pour Hilda, avec quelque chose de moqueur. Lorsque la jeune fille enceinte se mordit douloureusement les lèvres et crispa ses mains sur son ventre, fermant les yeux comme pour refuser en bloc les affirmations de cette étrange entité. Après un court silence, la voix reprit d'un ton plus calme et mystérieux:_

_- Si ton souhait est d'élever un enfant, alors cela peut facilement se faire. Bien plus facilement et rapidement que tu ne le crois. Je peux faire en sorte à ce que d'une certaine manière, cet enfant vive._  
_- ...C'est vrai ? Finit-elle par répondre, trahissant son intérêt grandissant pour les paroles qu'elle entendait._  
_- C'est vrai ! Affirma la voix en laissant échapper un petit rire aigrelet. Si tu acceptes que je t'aide, ce sera dix-huit années de bonheur pour toi !_

_Hilda pencha la tête, pensive, semblant analyser mot par mot ce qu'on lui disait, prenant un certain temps de reflexion._

_- Dix-huit années, répéta t-elle dans un souffle avant de demander: Et que se passera t-il après ?_  
_- Je dévorerai ton âme._

_Cette phrase prononcée sans la moindre hésitation fit grimacer la jeune fille, qui baissa la tête, indécise, semblant pour la première fois se demander réellement à qui appartenait cette voix. Le choix qu'elle avait devant elle était donc simple: attendre neuf nouveaux mois, voire plus, après avoir eu le sentiment d'abandonner un petit être qu'elle avait elle-même crée...ou alors..._

_- Tu as pris ta décision, humaine ? Du bonheur contre ton âme dans dix-huit ans. Vu ton âge, c'est plus qu'acceptable, je pense._

_La voix avait à présent pris une intonation rauque, pleine d'impatience contenue. Hilda se passa lentement la main dans ses cheveux ondulés, toujours aussi pensive, lançant un regard peu convaincu à Blaise, toujours endormi à ses côtés, ce mari qui lui avait été imposé, cet homme qu'elle n'aimait que très vaguement, et ce depuis le début. Il avait été tantôt agréable, tantôt odieux, quelque part, il lui rappelait son propre père._  
_Si son enfant était un garçon, serait-il comme ça ? Un enfant, cela reste toujours à nos côtés, ça a besoin de nous pour grandir. Levant la tête vers le plafond, le fixant comme s'il s'agissait des yeux de la créature qui lui parlait:_

_- Êtes-vous une sorte de génie qui exauce les voeux ?_  
_- C'est une façon de voir les choses, répliqua la voix avec un nouveau ricanement amusé. Connais-tu beaucoup de génies qui dévorent les âmes après avoir exaucé un souhait ?_  
_- Non, évidemment..._

_Puis, caressant une dernière fois son ventre rond du bout des doigts, elle murmura:_

_- Alors, j'accepte...Mon souhait est d'élever de mes mains cet enfant que je porte jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un adulte reponsable...Que jusqu'à ce que le contrat soit rompu, à ses dix-huit ans, nous ne soyons jamais séparés...Quoi qu'il arrive !_

_Le décor s'effaça à nouveau, mais ce fut pour réapparaître bientôt comme étant exactement le même: Une chambre assez spacieuse, richement meublé, dont le lit à baldaquin était situé au centre de la pièce. Ce lit semblait d'ailleurs la source de l'agitation qui règnait dans la pièce; les bonnes accouraient en tous sens, certaines portant des bassines remplies d'eau, d'autres des serviettes. Blaise Cordwell était agenouillé au pied de ce lit où était allongée son épouse, lui tapotant la main sans entrain, et lui appliquant une compresse humide sur ses tempes couvertes de sueur de temps à autre._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera bientôt fini...maugréait-il en regardant ailleurs._

_Mais Hilda, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues, ne semblait pas l'entendre. Secouée de spasmes, elle n'entendait pas non plus les conseils du médecin -le même que tout à l'heure- qui passait ses mains sur le ventre de sa cliente, puis finit par lancer d'un air agacé:_

_- Enfin, madame, arrêtez de gémir et faites un effort ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué d'éjecter un enfant mort de soi, non ?_

_Mais Hilda faisait déjà du mieux qu'elle pouvait, oubliant pendant ces longues minutes qu'elle devait fournir de tels efforts à l'âge de quatorze ans à peine. Mais à chaque fois qu'après avoir poussé autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle sentait ses forces la quitter, et était à deux doigts de s'arrêter et de se laisser tomber sur les couettes humidifiées par sa sueur, une nouvelle force se réveillait en elle, et l'aidait à continuer._  
_Alors que sa vision se brouillait un peu plus chaque minute, elle regarda autour d'elle, en haletant: Beaucoup de gens étaient venus assister à l'heureuse -ou malheureuse- issue de cet évenement. Parmi eux, il y avait évidemment les nombreux domestiques de la demeure qui venaient jeter un coup d'oeil à la bonne marche de l'opération. Il y avait aussi les parents de Blaise, le médecin, un prête, amené ici au cas où Hilda devait mourir durant la naissance, ainsi que quelques personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vues.._

_- Mes parents...ne sont pas venus...? demanda t-elle à son mari d'une voix fluette._  
_- Non, on dirait qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux, répondit simplement Blaise en écartant une mèche noire de devant ses yeux. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ils n'ont pas souvent pris de tes nouvelles. C'est comme s'ils s'en fichaient._

_Hilda hocha tristement la tête, pâlissant encore davantage alors qu'elle était secouée d'un énième spasme qui la fit gémir un peu plus fort. Ce travail donna l'impression de durer des heures, voire toute la nuit. A force de se mordre les lèvres, de nombreuses tâches carmines ornaient à présent la bouche de la jeune fille, qui finit par se détendre quand un cri suraigu retentit brusquement, et que des exclamations étonnées et des murmures s'élevaient autour d'elle._

_- Nom de dieu, il est vivant ! S'exclama Blaise, en lâchant la main d'Hilda et en se précipitant sur son fils, qui hurlait à pleins poumons_  
_- C'est un garçon alors...murmura Hilda en clignant des yeux, cherchant le visage rouge et fripé de son enfant._

_Le nouveau-né ne cessa d'hurler pendant que Blaise et le médecin lavèrent le sang et toutes les substances organiques qui restaient collées à sa peau, il hurla de plus belle quand le prêtre proposa de lui verser un peu d'eau bénite afin de préserver son âme, si bien qu'on finit par le remettre à contre-coeur dans les bras de sa mère, qui esquissa un sourire fatiguée, en caressant les quelques mèches noires de son fils, qui stoppa immédiatement ses pleurs._

_- Vous avez songé à un nom ? Demanda subitement la mère de Blaise, une vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnant et frisés, richement vêtue, d'un air suspicieux._  
_- Oui, répondit Hilda alors que Blaise secouait nerveusement la tête. Je pensais à...Alvin..._  
_- Alvin ? Interrompit Blaise, interloqué, avant de rétorquer: Mais Hilda, ce petit est de bonne famille, ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un prénom bien de chez nous !_

_Les parents de Blaise approuvèrent d'un vif signe de tête, pendant qu'Hilda, lasse, perdait son sourire._

_- C'est décidé, il s'appellera Harold ! Conclut l'homme aux cheveux noirs en soulevant son fils qui recommençait à pleurer au dessus de sa tête._

_Et quelques mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, les journées se répetant encore et encore, inlassablement, sur le même modèle: Blaise insistait lourdement pour que le petit "Harold" devienne un véritable gentleman anglais comme cela devenait si rare, selon lui: Il fallait qu'on enseigne la philosophie et la poésie dès qu'il serait en mesure de penser par lui-même, qu'on lui donne des cours de bonnes manières, et que dès qu'il sera apte à tenir debout, qu'on lui apprenne l'escrime. Hilda, frustrée d'être séparée en quasi permanence de son fils, était souvent allée se plaindre auprès son mari, et protestait lorsqu'on l'arrachait de son sein._

_- C'est un homme, répondait Blaise en haussant les épaules. Un homme ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps au contact de sa mère, il se ramolirait._

_Mais au bout d'une année passée ainsi, il finit par décider de confier son fils à une nourrice, jusqu'à ses sept ans, idée à laquelle Hilda s'opposa férocement. De ce sujet, ajouté à bien d'autres, résultèrent de nombreuses disputes plus ou moins violentes, dont le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que le temps passait._

_- Tu sais, Hilda, commença t-il un soir, alors qu'Hilda donnait amoureusement le biberon à son fils, dans le lit conjugal. Depuis à présent longtemps, tu deviens de plus en plus gaga avec ce gosse, tu le couves trop._  
_- Ce n'est pas un problème, il est encore petit, souffla la jeune femme de quinze ans sans détourner la tête du garçonnet._

_Blaise soupira, apparemment frustré de ne pas avoir obtenu une réaction différente de la part de sa femme._

_- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais eu l'air d'apprécier le fait d'avoir été ainsi liée à moi...C'est pour ça qu'une idée m'est venue à l'esprit...Que dirais-tu qu'une fois que je serais revenu de mon voyage d'affaire, dans un mois, nous envisagions un divorce ?_

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur dernière altercation, Hilda releva la tête, et haussa un sourcil. Son regard zigzaguant entre Harold qui gazouillait avec entrain, et Blaise qui la fixait, semblant attendre une réponse, elle finit par ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant apparemment pas trop quoi répliquer._

_-...Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?_  
_- Simplement que je te propose de te rendre ta liberté, n'est-ce pas ce qui te plairait ? Avec le temps, je conçois que ce marriage arrangé n'était pas une excellente idée._

_Il sourit faiblement à Hilda, qui semblait de plus en plus méfiante, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. C'était un sourire à la fois aimable et cruel, comme s'il gardait quelque chose en réserve, qu'il dirait à la toute fin._

_- Quand j'y repense, les femmes plus jeunes ne sont pas spécialement mon genre..._  
_- Ca suffit ! Coupa Hilda, la voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_  
_- Oh, trois fois rien, mais je voulais juste t'avertir..._

_Son rictus s'affaissa brutalement, alors qu'il désigna son fils, qui mâchonnait innocemment son pouce, fixant intensément son père de ses grands yeux bleus._

_- Si nous nous séparons, c'est moi qui aurait la garde d'Harold, et je m'arrangerais pour que tu n'aies plus aucun droit sur lui !_

_Hilda tressaillit violemment, écarquillant les yeux en toisant son mari, croyant à une plaisanterie. Si envisager une possible séparation l'avait laissé sans réaction, le simple fait d'être séparée de son fils semblait la terroriser. Affolée, serrant l'enfant dans ses bras, elle se redressa, descendit du lit et prit une position défensive, comme pour défier Blaise de le lui arracher des mains. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, sans parvenir à camoufler un nouveau rictus satisfait._

_- C'est comme tu le sens, Hilda, conclut-il. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je crois que ma décision est déjà prise,et à mon retour, je saurai quoi faire. Mais ne t'en fais pas..._

_Alors qu'il éteignait la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, il se coucha, rabattant les couvertures sur lui._

_- Je prendrai soin de ce gamin à ta place !_

_Bientôt, on entendit plus que les halètements de colère d'Hilda et les petits cris de l'enfant, qui semblait s'agiter dans ses bras. Malgré le silence qui s'installait dans la chambre, seul un murmure était encore audible:_

_"Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais."_

_Le lendemain, Blaise quitta donc la résidence familiale pour un voyage d'affaire en Irlande, sans un regard pour sa femme, à qui il n'avait pas reparlé depuis la veille. Lorsqu'il tenta de prendre son fils dans ses bras, celui-ci se débattit en gémissant des "non" approximatifs, secouant vivement la tête en faisant voleter ses quelques mèches noires._  
_Finissant par renoncer en grommelant, il lui caressa vaguement la tête avant de monter dans son fiâcre._  
_Hilda, le regardant partir le regard vide, accompagnée de ses servantes, se pencha pour récupérer son fils qui se tenait déjà maladroitement debout. Cette fois ci, Harold n'émit aucune protestation, et tendit les mains pour toucher les longs cheveux de sa mère._

_- Je croyais que ce serait moi qui t'élèverais quoi qu'il arrive...S'il veut t'enlever, je prefére encore qu'il..._

_Pendant un instant, alors qu'elle prononcait cette phrase, les iris bleus du garçonnet semblèrent avoir tourné au rouge sang. Hilda cligna des yeux, un peu surprise, puis secoua la tête, croyant sûrement à une hallucination._

_-...Viens, nous allons rentrer, finit-elle en relevant la tête, fronçant les sourcils._

_Et ils rentrèrent. C'était une matinée d'automne, un peu pluvieuse; une feuille morte tomba lentement sur le visage d'Harold, qui, après l'avoir triturée quelques minutes, jeta au sol ce qu'il en restait: Quelques nervures desséchée, comme si la feuille avait été brûlée vive par une force mystérieuse._

_Après avoir demandé aux demoiselles de chambre de la laisser un petit moment seule avec son enfant, elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Déposant le petit dans le lit à barreaux disposé dans un coin de la pièce, elle se jeta sur son lit à baldaquin et poussa un profond soupir, ses mains fines et pâles se cirspant sur les couvertures._

_- Dis, murmura t-elle en fixant son enfant, d'une voix ensommeillé. Je croyais que nous avions conclu un pacte...Et il va t'enlever sans que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit...?_  
_- Mama 'tiguée ? Gazouilla le bébé en penchant la tête, se mettant lentement debout en s'accrochant au bord de son lit._  
_- Oui, maman est très fatiguée...Maman voudrait empêcher Papa de te séparer de moi.répondit Hilda en souriant faiblement._

_Retroussant lentement sa manche droite jusqu'à laisser apparaître sa maigre épaule, fixant le sceau ressemblant vaguement à glyphe, qui y avait été apposé, elle ferma les yeux.Sûrement se souvenait-elle de ce jour où elle avait noué le contrat avec cette entité mystérieuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle finit par s'endormir, recroquevillée sur son lit, bercée par le bruit de la pluie torrentielle qui commençait à marteler les vitre de la pièce, et l'image disparut temporairement._

_- Madame, madame, ouvrez s'il vous plaît !_

_C'était la voix d'une des servantes d'Hilda? Cette dernière se passa la main dans les cheveux, les recoiffant rapidement, avant de se lever mollement, se dirigeant vers la porte close. Alors qu'elle débloquait le verrou sans un mot, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre: Le soleil semblait s'être couché, le ciel était devenu bleu marine, et quelques gouttes de pluie constellaient encore les vitres._

_- Oh, madame, c'est affreux ! Gémit la domestique, paniquée et en larmes, lorsque sa maîtresse lui eut ouvert._  
_- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda doucement Hilda, en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche et en le tendant à la pauvre fille, qui, entre deux sanglots, finit par répondre:_  
_- C'est...C'est monsieur Blaise, madame ! Nous venons de recevoir un télégraphe !_

_Et c'est ainsi qu'Hilda apprit la vérité: Pendant qu'elle dormait paisiblement, une étrange tragédie s'était déroulée. Alors que Blaise Cordwell avait pris place dans un petit navire à destination de l'Irlande, avec quelques collègues, le bateau avait été attaqué par quelque chose que même les rares personnes l'ayant entrapperçu n'avaient su décrire, excepté pour le qualifier de "monstre épouvantable". Cette chose était donc montée à bord sans que quiquonque ne puisse l'en empêcher, puis avait défoncé la porte de la cabine de Blaise. Quelques hommes, dont des matelots, avaient bien tentés de protéger le mari d'Hilda, mais ces derniers se firent lacérer de toutes parts._

_En fin de compte, le corps de Blaise fut retrouvé dans un état abominable. Egorgé, étripé, il était devenu méconnaissable. Alors que la servante continuait son récit, toujours en pleurant, Hilda s'en retourna vers le fond de la pièce, et regarda d'un oeil le lit de son enfant d'un air méfiant. Le petit Harold, âgé de un an et trois mois, dormait à poings fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, son ventre se soulevant à intervalles réguliers.  
Ses cheveux noirs semblaient trempés, et ses petits doigts étaient tâchés de sang._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise fut donc incinéré. Comme à la naissance de son fils, beaucoup de monde s'était déplacé pour la cérémonie, dont bien évidemment, les parents de Blaise, qu'Hilda pouvait entendre parler dans son dos. Sans doute devaient-ils lui repprocher de ne pas être l'épouse parfaite, ou d'avoir eu l'air de préférer son fils à son époux, voire même de ne pas être morte à la place de Blaise, qui sait. Elle ne répondait pas, car au fond, une petite voix dans sa tête lui affirmait que c'était bien vrai. Au final, peu lui importait que son mari soit mort, elle en était presque soulagée: Sûrement l'avait-elle même souhaité. Après tout, cet homme avait tenté de lui arracher ce petit être, il avait tenté de briser le lien qui subsistait entre elle et ce garçon..._  
_Entre elle et..._

_- Alvin..._  
_- Mama ?_

_L'enfant était debout, à côté d'elle, et comme sa mère, tout de noir vêtu. Seuls ses grands yeux bleus semblaient ressortir d'une façon frappante; ses yeux un peu inquiets, alors qu'il serra un peu plus fort la main d'Hilda._

_- Maintenant qu'il est mort, répondit-elle d'une voix posée et calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ton nom sera Alvin...Plus Harold._  
_- Alvin ? Répéta le garçonnet à mi-voix._  
_- Voilà. Alvin..._

_Pendant tout ce temps, ce nom lui était resté dans la tête, comme si la destinée même de son fils était de porter ce nom, qui lui était venu à l'esprit à peine l'enfant mis au monde. Entortillant lentement une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, le gamin aquiesça avec un timide sourire, écoutant sans comprendre les paroles du prêtre, à quelques mètres d'eux, chantant les louanges de Blaise._

_Hilda resta encore deux mois dans le manoir, avec Alvin. Son beau-père et sa belle-mère étaient venus s'installer ici, non pas pour la récoforter de la perte de feu son mari, mais plutôt pour la forcer à se sentir toujours plus coupable de tout. Ils reprochaient notamment le fait d'avoir ainsi changé le prénom de son fils, après tout, le petit être ne pouvait qu'en être traumatisé. Cette théorie fut bientôt contrecarée par le fait que celui-ci ne cessait de clamer son nouveau prénom à qui voulait l'entendre, et en semblait enchanté._  
_Mais bientôt, lasse des critiques de ses beaux-parents, elle décida de tout leur laisser: La part de la fortune qu'elle avait hérité de Blaise, les domestiques, le manoir...Tout._

_Elle prit simplement quelques affaires personnelles, une petite somme leur permettant de subsister un minimum, son fils, et partit, décidant de retourner dans son quartier natal, de reprendre la boulangerie avec ses parents. Ainsi, elle mènerait une existence tranquille, et si jamais on lui proposait de se remarier, cette fois, elle aurait la force de refuser en bloc.  
Quand elle avait annoncé ceci à ses beaux-parents, ceux ci semblèrent heureux de savoir qu'elle allait enfin partir, mais furent bien moins ravis en apprenant qu'elle prendrait le petit Alvin, le seul héritier, avec elle._

_- Vous le regretterez, Hilda ! Rugit le vieil homme en brandissant le poing. Il s'agit de notre petit-fils ! De l'enfant de Blaise !_  
_- C'est aussi mon fils, répondit Hilda d'une voix neutre en aider Alvin à s'installer sur les sièges de la caléche._  
_- Je vous jure que nous avons le pouvoir de vous retirer la garde de cet enfant !_  
_-...Et moi j'ai le pouvoir de le garder._

_La jeune femme écarta quelques mèches de devant ses yeux, et monta à son tour. Lorsque cette maison qui l'avait protégée durant ces quelques années commença à disparaître derrière les arbres, Hilda soupira, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Alvin, qui regardait le paysage d'un air émerveillé._

_- Je me demande ce que diront mes parents quand ils te verront, Alvin, cela fait si longtemps, murmura t-elle en prenant la minuscule main de son fils dans la sienne._

_Elle semblait savoir que ce garçon était responsable de la mort de son mari, et quelque part, elle avait l'air de lui en être reconnaissante. Hilda n'avait pas peur de cet enfant; après tout, c'était bien pour respecter leur contrat qu'il avait fait ça._

_- Tiens, c'est étrange..._

_Tournant autour de la boulagerie, une fois arrivés, intriguée, Hilda regarda à travers les vitres de son ancienne maison, après avoir constaté que la porte était ouverte mais que personne ne répondait. Son incompréhension ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'elle vit qu'à l'intérieur, les pots, les vases, les assiettes, tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette petite cuisine habituellement avaient disparus, et que les meubles qui subsistaient étaient couverts d'une épaisse poussière._  
_Alvin, lové dans les bras de sa mère, éternua faiblement alors que quelques flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber du ciel gris. Hilda, frissonnante, s'en retourna par curiosité vers l'entrée conçue pour les clients._  
_Là aussi, ce fut le choc: Bien que pauvres, ses parents avaient toujours tenu à ce que la devanture de leur boulangerie soit impeccable, afin d'attirer un maximum de client. Maintenant, elle pendait pitoyablement d'un côté, retenue uniquement par un clou._

_- C'est les Stevens, que tu cherches, petite ?_

_Hilda se retourna, après un bref sursaut. Une femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'années venait de l'interpeller depuis l'autre côté de la rue, mal vêtue, l'air crasseuse, elle la fixait d'un air méfiant, son regard se posant bientôt sur Alvin._

_- Oui...Je suis leur fille, répondit Hilda, baissant la tête, mal à l'aise._  
_- Ah ouais ? Rétorqua la femme dans un éclat de rire. T'es encore jeune et t'as déjà un enfant, la belle affaire !_

_Alvin poussa un faible gémissement alors que sa mère ne répondit pas, interdite._

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, si t'es leur fille, tu devrais le savoir: Ils sont morts._  
_- M...Mort, répéta Hilda en haussant un sourcil, croyant à une plaisanterie. Mais c'est impossible...Je les ai vus pour la dernière fois il y a à peine plus de trois ans, comment est-ce que..._  
_- Il y a à peu près deux ans, le mari a été renversé par un fiâcre, interrompit la femme, la voix monocorde, comme si elle récitait un texte. Sa femme s'est complètement refermée sur elle-même et est morte de chagrin il y a de cela environ dix-huit mois_

_Hilda tituba sous le choc, et s'adossa lentement au mur de la maisonette, comprenant soudainement pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de ses parents. Bientôt, alors qu'Alvin cherchait maladroitement à chasser les flocons qui s'écrasaient sur la chevelure brune de sa mère. Celle-ci finit par se mordre la lèvre, semblant se demander ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant, alors que quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir._

_- Ca va, Mama ? Articula Alvin en regardant sa mère dans les yeux._  
_- Ne t'en fais pas Alvin, répondit celle-ci en posant le garçon au sol. On va s'installer ici, d'accord ?_  
_- D'accord._  
_- Ici ? Dis ma petite, tu es au courant que c'est une boulangerie ici ? Si tu veux vivre, faudra que ton môme et toi, vous la fassiez marcher..._  
_- J'ai aidé mes parents pendant près de dix ans, ici..._

_Hilda afficha un faible sourire énigmatique, et regarda Alvin, dont les iris bleus sembèrent s'illuminer._

_- Je crois qu'à nous deux, nous pourrons parvenir à faire quelque chose..._

_Et ils le firent: Alors que les mois, puis les années passèrent, il apparut qu'Hilda parvint facilement à faire remonter le petit commerce de ses parents à la surface. Au début, il ne s'agissait que de quelques pains, scones et pies, mais au fur et à mesure qu'Alvin grandissait, il se mettait à aider sa mère d'une façon prodigieuse: Quand c'était lui qui travaillait, la production de pain allait parfois jusqu'à tripler; beaucoup de clients admiraient d'une part cette femme à l'air rêveur, si courageuse, qui élevait son fils seule, sans ciller et sans jamais pleurer, ainsi que cet enfant, courtois et bien élevé, mais qui semblait pourtant entouré d'une étrange aura de mystère. Tout le monde était d'accord se le fait que cette demoiselle pourtant si jeune et son enfant étaient comme des êtres à part, des êtres aidés par une entité supérieure._  
_Les clients le disaient souvent, mais personne ne comprit ce qu'il en était vraiment._

_- Faire croire que je suis Alvin Cordwell et que je grandis normalement n'est pas une chose aisée, mais finalement, tout se déroule comme selon ton souhait..._

_Dans les cuisines, Alvin, âgé d'environ sept ans, mettait une fournée de pain au four. L'air enfantin et joyeux, l'enfant avait bien changé durant ces quelques années. Ses cheveux noirs commençaient à onduler comme ceux de sa mère. Celle-ci s'affairait justement à la table, située à quelques mètres du four. Hilda s'essuya le front d'un revers de main, occupée à étaler une pâte avec un imposant rouleau à pâtisserie._

_- ...N'est-ce pas, maman ?_  
_- Oui, murmura la jeune femme de vingt ans avec un petit sourire. Je suis heureuse !_  
_- Comme tu l'as souhaité cette nuit là, je ferai tout pour que personne ne nous sépare...Que ce soit toi qui m'élève quoi qu'il arrive..._

_Soufflant à en perdre haleine sur les braises afin de préserver le feu qui rugissait, Alvin se redressa, semblant chercher un élément combustible. Son regard se posa sur le tas de journaux en tas sur la table; s'en approchant, il les fouilla avec attention, jusqu'à extraire de la pile un des imprimés datant de l'an passé. En première page, occupant les gros titres, on annonçait la mort des beaux-parents d'Hilda, dans des circonstances mystérieuses, à peine un mois et demi après avoir déclaré qu'ils s'étaient décidés à poursuivre leur bru en justice afin de récupérer la garde de leur petit-fils. Alvin afficha un rictus amusé, et empoigna brutalement le journal._

_- Et ceux qui tentent de nous séparer..._

_Sans finir sa phrase, il jeta le journal au feu sous les yeux de sa mère, regardant les feuilles de papier se consumer lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un petit déchet noirâtre._

* * *

Alors qu'à présent s'enchaînaient divers passages de leurs vies, d'Hilda aidant Alvin à grimper dans un arbre, d'un anniversaire, d'une sortie en forêt, Alan détourna lentement la tête, un peu sonné.  
Cette femme qui avait déjà beaucoup souffert, qui avait été jusqu'à passer un pacte avec un démon pour trouver ce petit îlot de bonheur, il l'avait tuée d'une telle façon...  
Le Shinigami cligna doucement des yeux en sentant un liquide poisseux, mélange de sueur et de sang couler sur son front. Pendant un instant, sous le coup de l'épuisement, il avait cru que l'âme de la victime ayant été récupérée, tout serait fini, que la tension pouvait redescendre.  
Pendant un instant, il avait oublié les hurlements de rage d'Alvin, à deux mètres de lui.

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

Le rugissement du démon, qui éjecta Eric de son passage d'un violent coup de pied au visage avant de se précipiter sur Alan, fit revenir celui-ci à la réalité alors qu'il eut juste le temps de sentir la main d'Alvin se serrer autour de sa gorge, le faisant brutalement tomber à la renverse, sa tête butant contre le sol froid.. Le petit brun entendit vaguement sa faux tomber au sol dans un son métallique ainsi que Eric qui avait crié son nom alors qu'il tentait vainement de faire en sorte que son opposant déserre sa prise. Mais au contraire, Alvin appuya de plus en plus fort, tout en palpant rapidement la joue d'Alan de sa main libre, finissant par la griffer sauvagement.

- Lâ...che...Moi ! bégaya le Shinigami, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux en croisant le regard écarlate du démon, qui ne perdait plus son temps à prendre des expressions ayant l'air un semblant humaines.  
- Te lâcher ? Répéta Alvin avec un ricanement sardonique. Tu viens de réduire en cendre à proprement parler dix-sept années de calvaire, dix-sept années de mise en scène, et tu me demandes de te laisser partir comme ça ?

Mise en scène...? Non...Pour lui, c'en était peut-être, mais de ce qu'Alan avait pu voir, jamais Hilda n'avait vu la présence d'Alvin comme une mauvaise comédie, elle l'avait souhaité, et elle l'avait considéré comme son fils, tout en ayant l'air de comprendre sa vraie nature...

- Dis, Shinigami, sussura le démon en passant ses ongles sur les griffures fraichement faites. Et si c'est ton âme que je prenais, à la place ? Ce ne serait que justice, non ? Même si les âmes de dieux de la mort ont certainement le goût d'aliments périmés...

Cette phrase résonna quelques instants dans son esprit embrumé par l'épuisement, alors qu'il tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte du garçon penché sur lui. Luttant afin de prendre quelques grandes bouffées d'air, Alan pouvait appercevoir d'un oeil Eric, qui, en titubant, se redressait en vitesse, cherchant sa faux des yeux.  
Le faucheur blond avait à présent un important hématome qui se formait sur le haut de son front, mais, serrant les dents, il finit par pointer son outil vers le démon qui, retournant à peine la tête, haussa simplement un sourcil:

- N'approche pas, se contenta t-il de marmonner en fixant intensément Eric, comme pour le dissuader d'intervenir.  
- Lâche-le.  
- Tu as l'air d'y tenir, à ce garçon, ricana t-il en montrant Alan d'un geste de tête avec un air suffisant. D'abord tu viens jusqu'ici pour l'aider, mais on aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de votre "mission"...Mais même maintenant, tu refuses que je porte la main sur lui...

Laissant échapper de légers éclats de rire, presque cristallins, lorsqu'Alan émettait de faibles gémissement en se démenant un peu plus, tendant la main afin d'essayer de récupérer sa faux. Il pouvait entendre les loitains bruits de pas de son partenaire qui claquait sur ce sol si froid, qui pourtant raffraichissait son corps fiévreux. Fiévreux ? Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se sentait brûlant, comme souvent après chaque crise.

- Mais c'est étrange, continua Alvin, sa voix devenant presque hystérique. Je croyais que les Shinigami étaient immortels ! Même si je brusque un peu ton camarade, il s'en remettra, pas la peine de t'énerver !  
- Mais comme tu le dis, c'est un camarade. C'est même mon meilleur ami, et c'est pour ça...  
- Tu aboies, mais tu ne parles pas beaucoup...Dis, est-ce que je me trompe en pensant...

En une fraction de seconde, il s'était remis debout, tenant toujours Alan par la gorge, esquivant avec adresse les coups de poings et de pieds que celui-ci tentait de lui asséner, la respiration sifflante, comme s'il était en proie à une crise d'asthme, cette fois.

- Alan calme toi, s'écria Eric, le ton de sa voix trahissant son angoisse grandissante, je vais te sortir de là !  
- ...Que ce garçon est l'éternel faiblard de chez vous ?

Relâchant brusquement sa prise en faisant tomber Alan au sol, près du cadavre calciné d'Hilda, Alvin s'écria, sa voix tremblant à nouveau de rage.

- Vous les Shinigami, vous vous considérez comme plus civilisés que nous, c'est ça ? Mais vous vous permettez de tuer ce qui nous appartient !  
- Les humains ne sont les propriétés de personne, marmonna Alan en se massant la gorge en constatant qu'Eric et Alvin en étaient revenus aux mains. Eric vous l'a dit...  
- Nous ne faisons que notre travail, finit le blond en donnant un violent coup de scie en avant, que le démon esquiva facilement.

Alan se redressa vivement en sentant quelques lambeaux de chair brûlée appartenant à Hilda se coller sur sa veste, une odeur infecte s'ajouta à la chaleur ambiante. Le petit brun secoua faiblement la tête: Effectivement, il était faiblard, et depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, la seule chose qu'il avait pu faire était d'attiser encore davantage la colère du démon en face de lui. Il n'avait pu que se reposer sur Eric, et maintenant encore...  
Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le haut-le-coeur qui se faisait de plus en plus important alors qu'il se défit des morceaux épais d'un rouge sale, tout en cherchant sa faux, tombée à un mètre de lui. Avec ses lunettes à moitié cassées, il lui était impossible de distinguer avec précision tout ce qui l'entourait, alors il se contenta de tâtonner à toute vitesse devant lui, se tenant à distance des deux combattants non loin de lui.

- Je te tiens...murmura t-il en saisissant le manche en bois, le soulevant délicatement.

Enfin il allait pouvoir aider Eric, se disait le petit Shinigami, à quatre pattes, tentant de rassembler ses idées, et de se remettre debout. Bientôt, ils rentreraient à la Société, et cet Alvin serait...

- TU FAIS QUOI TOI ?

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Le temps pour Alan de relever la tête en entendant le hurlement d'Alvin, qui s'était détourné un instant d'Eric, se sentant menacé d'un coup par derrière à peine eut-il vu qu'Alan avait récupéré son arme; le temps de constater qu'Alvin, de son côté, avait récupéré son couteau afin de se battre à arme égale contre le Shinigami blond. Le temps de sentir ce corps étranger, métallique, glacé, pénétrer au creux de son épaule gauche, qui s'humidifia immédiatement.  
Le temps de planter, en désespoir de cause, sa Death Scythe dans le mollet du démon, transperçant son pantalon de travail comme si cela avait été du beurre.

- ALAN...

Le concerné entendit vaguement son ami accourir vers lui, répétant son nom, ainsi que les hurlements de douleur d'Alvin, qu'il sentit tomber à terre, se maintenant le genoux blessé. Mais plus que tout, Alan pouvait entendre de plus en plus distinctement les battements de son propre coeur, qui battait la chamade alors qu'il sentait sa veste se couvrir d'un liquide chaud. Peut-être le Shinigami était-il devenu physiquement insensible à toutes ces douleurs successives, mais il sentait à nouveau sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement sous le coup de la panique. Pas maintenant, songea t-il en serrant douloureusement sa poitrine de sa main collante de sang.

- Alan s'il te plaît calme-toi, c'est presque fini ! S'exclama Eric en secouant son ami par le bras, alors que celui-ci clignait difficilement des yeux, pantelant, prenant de grandes inspirations à intervalles irréguliers.  
- Eric...Rentrons...répondit le brun d'une voix pâteuse entre deux légers spasmes, le visage de son ami devenant de plus en plus lointain et flou.  
- Allez, ce n'est rien ! Eric retira le couteau fiché dans l'épaule d'un coup sec, montant d'un ton afin de couvrir les gémissements d'Alan. Tiens bon, ne laisse pas l'Epine prendre le dessus !

Le Shinigami hocha faiblement la tête, plongeant d'abord son regard dans les yeux angoissés d'Eric, dont les iris avaient la même teinte vert pomme que les siens, puis retomba lentement sur Alvin, toujours allongé sur le sol, ses mains crispées nerveusement sur son mollet d'où quelques minuscules images semblaient s'échapper sans qu'on puisse déterminer ce qu'elles représentaient. Les yeux du démon ressemblaient à des lampes clignotantes, tant ses yeux passaient du rouge sang au bleu azur, alors qu'il fixait Alan d'un air furieux, tout en serrant les dents.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna le Shinigami d'une voix à peine audible. C'était ma mission, je devais...la tuer...

Et, laissant non pas sa maladie, comme Eric le craignait, mais bien l'épuisement reprendre le dessus, Alan baissa lentement la tête, sombrant dans le sommeil, où il pourrait tenter d'oublier tout ce qui venait de leur arriver, au moins pour quelques minutes. Bientôt, il ferma son oeil blessé, puis l'autre, avant que ses convulsions ne se calment alors que ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu.

**I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel**  
(Je sais qu'il est dur de dire comment tu te sens)  
**Hoping what you need is behind every door**  
(Tu espère que ce dont tu as besoin se trouve derrière chaque porte)  
**Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change**  
(A chaque fois que tu étais blessé, je n'ai pas voulu que tu changes)  
**Cuz everyone has hopes, you're human after all**  
(Car tout le monde a ses espoirs, tu es humain après tout)

* * *

_- Jusqu'au bout, je n'aurais jamais compris ce gamin ! Soupira Grell, accroché au bras de William en secouant sa tignasse rouge d'un air agacé._

_Bastien était mort. Il s'était suicidé. Il avait disparu. Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Alan, qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Le petit brun savait parfaitement que ce sentiment de culpabilité était injustifié, qu'il n'était responsable ni de la mort du Shinigami au catogan et encore de celle de Justin. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de n'avoir jamais songé à aider Bastien ?_

_- Ne traînaille pas, toi, s'exclama le faucheur écarlate en allant donner un léger coup sur la tête d'Alan, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Will n'a pas que ça à faire, hein Will ?_

_Alan cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui, jusqu'à croiser le regard neutre d'Eric, adossé contre une étagère, environ un mètre derrière lui. Tous deux avaient été convoqués quelques heures après l'accident, pendant la pause du déjeuner, dans le bureau de William où Grell s'était invité, afin d'expliquer comme s'était déroulée la façon dont ils avaient découvert le corps sans vie de Bastien. Une fois leur récit terminé, William, assis à son bureau, bras croisés, lança un regard meurtrier à son collègue aux cheveux rouges, qui répondit par un reniflement méprisant._

_-Grell Sutcliff, dans cette Société, il est aussi du devoir des supérieurs de veiller sur le bien-être de leurs employés. Il va sans dire que la tragique disparition de Bastien Johnson nous aura tous ébran..._  
_- Arrête Will ! Tu ne vas pas dire que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir ! Tu avais vu comment il se comportait ? C'était un miracle qu'il revienne des quelques missions qu'on lui avait confiées..._  
_- ALORS POURQUOI VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS AIDE, SI VOUS LE SAVIEZ..._

_Tous se retournèrent vers Alan, debout, la tête baissée et les poings crispés, sa voix tremblant comme s'il était sur le point de fondre à nouveau en sanglot. Grell haussa un sourcil, puis finit par ricaner, laissant apparaître ses dents semblables à celles d'un requin, et, sous l'oeil furibond de William, montra Alan du doigt._

_- A ce stade, il était impossible de l'aider davantage ! Son cas était désespéré !_  
_- MAIS BASTIEN ETAIT..._  
_- Complètement fou. Même toi tu pouvais le voir non ? Mais as-tu réellement tenté quelque chose avec Eric ?_  
_- Laisse moi en dehors de ça et parle lui sur un autre ton, marmonna le concerné en se séparant enfin de l'étagère, se mettant à la hauteur de son partenaire, qui semblait contenir comme il le pouvait un mélange de colère et de tristesse._  
_- Les Shinigami du service gestion, continua Grell en s'asseyant sur le bureau de William, avant de s'en faire violemment pousser par le grand brun, tout le monde, tu sais ! Ils ont tous fait ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour le sauver, lui conseiller de voir quelqu'un, mais ce garçon, envers et contre tout, il n'a pas accepté notre aide, il est resté enfermé dans ses délires et finalement..._  
_- Il s'est détruit lui-même, acheva William, à contrecoeur, fermant les yeux._

_Alors que Grell hochait vivement la tête, Alan se mordit la lèvre, ne parvenant pas à sortir de sa tête les dures paroles que son aîné avait proférées à Bastien, lors de la fête de la veille._

**The feeling sometimes wishing you were someone else**  
(Tu as parfois l'impression de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre)  
**Feeling as though you never belong**  
(L'impression de n'avoir ta place nulle part)  
**This feeling is not sadness**  
(Ce n'est pas de la tristesse)  
**This feeling is not joy**  
(Ce n'est pas de la joie)  
**I truly understand**  
(Je comprends ce que tu ressens)  
**Please don't cry now**  
(S'il te plaît, ne pleure plus)

_- Et puis sérieusement, c'était quoi son délire de persécution ! Il s'attendait à ce qu'on ramène son Justin d'entre les morts, c'est ça ? Entre nous, mon petit Alan, quand d'ici une dizaine d'années tu seras mort, tu crois qu'Eric se rabaisserait à un comportement aussi stu..._

_Le Shinigami blond, perdant définitivement son calme, écarta Alan d'un revers de main, clairement résolu à en venir aux poings avec Grell; cependant, à peine s'était-il avancé d'un pas que le_

_transsexuel avait déjà été envoyé bouler sur le sol du bureau, après s'être pris un violent coup de la part de William dans l'abdomen. Alan et Eric écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris de la soudaine démonstration de force de leur supérieur, tandis que Grell se massait douloureusement le ventre en geignant:_

_- Mais quoi Will...C'est vrai !_  
_- Nous avions convenu de laisser ce sujet de côté._  
_- De côté ? Mais si tu savais le nombre de gens qui devinent plus ou moins que ce petit n'est pas comme eux ! Il y en a même qui prennent des paris sur le temps qui lui reste ! Bon c'est moi qui l'ai proposé mais...AIE..._

_William abattit cette fois le manche de sa faux sur le crâne de son collègue qui alla gémir dans un coin du bureau, marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Pendant ce temps, William lissa ses cheveux d'un geste de main, et rassembla en hâte les notes qu'il avait pu prendre sur le récit des deux Shinigami puis, avec une grimace qui ressemblait presque à un sourire d'excuse, il déclara:_

_- Eh bien Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby, je pense que c'est tout. La mission dont vous souhaitiez vous occuper a été confiée à quelqu'un d'autre afin de ne pas retarder l'heure de la mort. Maintenant vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer et vous calmer._

_En disant cela, il avait fixé Eric, qui bouillonnait de rage, les traits crispés, les dents serrées. Lorsqu'Alan, ayant compris que William les invitait à prendre la porte sans provoquer de combat inutile avec Grell, tira faiblement le bras de son partenaire, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_- Non mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Comment pouvais-je le laisser parler tellement allégrement de ta maladie ?_  
_- Ne t'en fais pas, on parle de Grell, il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, juste un peu... excentrique !_

_Marchant dans les longs couloirs de la Société, relativement vide à ce moment de la journée, les deux Shinigami ne s'adressaient que très peu la parole, à la fois choqués et gênés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Alan frottait activement le coin de ses yeux afin de conserver un air digne, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, où seuls deux ou trois autres faucheurs, assis à des tables, restaient à relire leurs cours, les saluant vaguement d'un geste de tête._

_- Je suis désolé Eric, murmura t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient eux aussi. Je dois te causer bien des soucis..._  
_- Combien de fois m'as-tu déjà répété ça ?_  
_- ...Je..._  
_- Et combien de fois t'ai-je répondu que si ça m'embêtait, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais laissé ?_

_Alan détourna les yeux, ne sachant que répondre au blond qui, mettant ses coudes sur la table d'un air désinvolte, afficha un sourire ironique._

_- Pourtant je suis toujours là, non ? Alors je t'interdis de me laisser en arrière parce que tu crois que tes histoires m'énervent ! Nous sommes amis non ?_

**Please don't go**  
(S'il te plaît, ne pars pas)  
**I want you to stay**  
(Je veux que tu restes)  
**I'm begging you please**  
(Je t'en supplie)  
**Please don't leave here**  
(S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ici)  
**I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel**  
(Je ne veux pas que tu te haïsses à cause de tout ce que tu as pu subir)  
**The world is just illusion trying to change you**  
(Le monde n'est qu'une illusion qui essaie de te changer)

_Bientôt, Eric sortit son carnet indiquant tous les noms des personnes qu'il avait à tuer ce mois ci, feuilletant rapidement les pages, sans s'y attarder. Alan, après l'avoir regardé faire quelques instants, finit par sortir la lettre qu'il avait fourrée dans sa poche, avant d'aller appeler les secours. Jusque là, il ne l'avait pas ouverte, d'une part pour la simple raison qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps, mais également car son coeur se serrait à la simple pensée de ce qu'il pouvait y être écrit. Ceux qui se suicidaient laissaient parfois une lettre derrière eux, c'était un fait, mais ce genre de lettre n'était il pas rempli de regrets, de tristesse et de culpabilité.  
Déglutissant, profitant du fait qu'Eric semblait trop occupé pour lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, comme il le faisait d'habitude, il déplia longuement la feuille de papier, se penchant doucement dessus._

_- Euh... Un problème Alan ? Demanda finalement le blond au bout de quelques minutes de silence, inquiet de voir son ami se plaquer douloureusement une main sur le visage, froissant lentement la lettre de l'autre._  
_- Eric..._

_Le concerné haussa un sourcil, intrigué par l'attitude du brun, qui s'était laissé tombé en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, les yeux mi-clos, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ce que son ami tenait en main, se demandant vaguement de quoi il s'agissait, jusqu'à ce qu'Alan commença d'une voix neutre:_

_- Ce que Grell disait tout à l'heure... Que tu ne te rabaisserais pas à te tuer même si je venais à mou..._  
_- Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Coupa Eric d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter les autres Shinigami, qui lui firent bientôt signe de parler moins fort, ce dernier répondant d'un signe agacé de la main. Et moi non plus ! Tu crois vraiment que je me suiciderais ? Ce n'est pas mon genre voyons, je ne suis pas aussi naïf que Bastien !_

_Alan laissa échapper un léger et faible rire, secouant tristement la tête, voyant bien qu'Eric semblait nourrir de faux espoirs quant à ses chances de guérison._

_- C'est vrai, c'est une question stupide, désolé..._  
_- Je ne le fais pas dire, acheva le Shinigami blond en retrouvant son sourire habituel. Pour m'avoir ainsi dérangé, ça mérite réparation: Fais voir !_  
_- Eh, non att..._

_Et sans laisser à Alan le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Eric lui chipa le message des mains, et se leva, tenant la feuille hors d'atteinte grâce à sa grande taille, malgré les réticences du petit brun, qui, se levant également, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tendant difficilement la main vers le haut en s'exclama:_

_- Rends moi ça, s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie et..._  
_- Vu l'état dans lequel ça te met, je me doute ! Si ça concerne Bastien, ce n'est pas plus ton affaire que la mienne, non ?_  
_- Ou...Oui mais..._

_Vaincu, Alan finit par serrer les dents, détournant le regard, pendant qu'Eric dépliait à nouveau la petite feuille en sifflotant. Eric savait pertinemment que cette lettre, quoi qu'elle puisse contenir du moment qu'elle avait appartenu à un mort, à un être qui ne reviendrait jamais de l'autre monde, avait peiné Alan, mais il sentait également qu'entrer dans son jeu et afficher une tête d'enterrement des heures durant n'était pas la solution._  
_Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il taquinait ainsi son ami..._  
_Cependant, son sourire s'effaça lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le message; son regard passa sur Alan, qui avait de nouveau baissé la tête, ses yeux verts cachés par quelques mèches, toujours ce sourire triste, presque forcé, gravé sur son visage._

_- Comme tu l'as dit, Bastien était certainement quelqu'un de très naïf..._

_Après après jeté un coup d'oeil aux faucheurs qui épiaient leur conversation, et se replongèrent dans leur lecture lorsqu'ils virent qu'Alan les avait remarqués, le petit Shinigami releva faiblement la tête._

_- Alors si tu me promets que quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne se finira pas ainsi, je suis soulagé...!_

**Being like you are**  
_(Reste comme tu es)_  
**Well this is something else**  
_(Mais maintenant c'est différent)_  
**Who would comprehend that some bad do lay claim**  
_(Qui pourra comprendre que le mal subsiste toujours)_  
**Divine purpose blesses them**  
_(Béni par des intentions divines)_  
**Thats not what I believe**  
_(Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense)_  
**And it doesn't matter anyway**  
_(Et ça n'a pas d'importance)_

_Eric toisa Alan quelques secondes, sans répondre. Soudainement, la possible disparition future de son collègue lui parut plus réelle que jamais. Selon lui, il n'y avait qu'une issue possible, qu'il avait définie lui-même depuis bien longtemps: Un jour, ce jour où il réussira enfin à rassembler les mille âmes nécessaire, Alan se réveillerait complètement guéri, grâce à ce miracle que lui, Eric, aurait produit de ses propres mains. A présent qu'il daignait considérer la possibilité que son plan ne fonctionne pas, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, le mettant mal à l'aise: Si tout cela n'avait servi à rien, si Alan finissait bel et bien par mourir, que ferait-il ? Plongerait-il dans le désespoir, la culpabilité ou bien comme cela avait été le cas pour Bastien, dans le déni et la folie ? Lui-même n'était pas totalement sûr de la réponse, préférant oublier à nouveau cette alternative._

_- Ouais ouais, je te le promet, marmonna t-il entre ses dents, alors que le petit brun poussait un léger soupir, apparemment satisfait de cette réponse. Je suis au-dessus de ça ! Allez, oublie un peu Bastien, je suis sûr qu'il est heureux maintenant !_  
_- J'aime bien ce genre de promesse, c'est mignon comme tout ! Scanda une voix derrière eux._

_Les deux Shinigami se retournèrent simultanément: Ronald, qui avait à l'époque encore ses cheveux noirs, était entré sans bruit dans la salle commune, que les autres faucheurs avaient immédiatement désertée, sentant qu'une tornade humaine venait d'arriver. L'étudiant regarda ses aînés avec un grand sourire, alors que ces derniers semblaient se demander comment réagir après une entrée si peu subtile._

_- Après tout, continua Ronald en les pointant tour à tour du doigt, nous les Shinigami, quelle raison auriont nous de nous donner la mort ? Il faudrait que ce soit quelque chose de vraiment très grave, non ?_  
_- Je présume, oui, répondit Alan à mi-voix._

_Sans répondre, Eric chiffonna un peu plus le papier qu'il tenait toujours en main, avant de l'enfourner dans sa poche. Tout comme c'était sûrement le cas d'Alan, le blond n'oublierait pas de sitôt les dernières paroles à la fois candides et oppressantes que Bastien avaient laissées derrière lui. Sur ce bout de papier, de l'écriture fébrile et maladroite du Shinigami, on pouvait encore lire les quelques mots qu'il y avait gravé:_

_« J'ai trouvé comment retrouver Justin. Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul là où il est parti._  
_Justin et Bastien sont amis pour toujours ! »_

_Et pendant que Ronald commençait à se transformer en moulin à parole, et qu'Alan, souriant en plissant les sourcils d'un air géné, écoutait en tentant d'en placer une, Eric regarda par la fenêtre, pensif._  
_Qu'est ce que ce futur tellement incertain pouvait leur réserve ?_

* * *

Alan gémit faiblement lorsqu'il sentit un flocon de neige tomber sur sa joue, clignant lentement des yeux, fermant rapidement le droit qui le brûlait encore un peu. Un vent froid ébouriffait ses cheveux, dont quelques mèches étaient encore collées de sang, alors que le brun réalisa qu'il se déplaçait sans que ses jambes ne bougent. Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, il nota que ses bras et ses jambes étaient fermement maintenus par les poignets d'Eric, dont il était sur le dos.

- Ah, t'es réveillé...Ca va mieux ? Demanda celui-ci sans tourner la tête, en sentant Alan s'agiter.  
- ...C'est fini...? répondit-il d'une voix faible, distinguant vaguement qu'il faisait nuit noire.  
- Moui. Ne bouge pas trop, s'il te plaît. Tes blessures à l'épaule et sur ta paupière n'ont pas l'air profondes, mais bon...

Alan se passa la main sur le visage, doucement, notant l'absence de l'habituel poids métallique sur l'arrête de son nez.

- Il a cassé mes lunettes...William va me tuer !  
- C'est pas si grave, on t'en fera refaire ! ...Mais vu l'importance des lunettes pour William, c'est clair que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure, dit Eric en ricanant.

**A part of your soul ties you to the next world**  
(Une partie de ton âme te lie à l'autre monde)  
**Or maybe to the last**  
(Qui est peut-être le dernier)  
B**ut I'm still not sure**  
(Mais je n'en suis pas sûr)  
**But what I do know is to us the world is different**  
(Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à nos yeux le monde est différent)  
**As we are to the world**  
(Comme nous le sommes aux yeux du monde)  
**But I guess you would know that **  
(Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà)

Reposant sa tête blessée sur la chevelure blonde de son collègue, les détails de ce qui leur était arrivé lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit, tellement soudainement qu'il en sursauta, et demanda d'une voix angoissée:

- Eric, tu as laissé ma faux là-bas ?  
- Bien sûr que non, je l'ai rangée avec la mienne...  
- Tu as déjà récupéré l'âme de cette femme ? Elle était toujours dedans, non ?  
- Je sais, je sais, j'ai tout réglé, alors ne panique pas...

Eric avait volontairement omit de dire qu'il réservait l'âme d'Hilda à bien autre chose que les réserves de la Société. Selon lui, quoi que cette femme ait pu faire, son femme était restée pure, contrairement à la sienne, qui depuis ces deux dernières années, n'avait cessée de s'obscurcir.  
Il avait plongé dans les mêmes ténèbres qu'Alan, il avait sali son âme afin de pouvoir le sauver. Pour Eric, il était difficile de décider s'il s'agissait d'un acte stupide ou noble. Celui qu'il était avant aurait sûrement décrété qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se blesser pour quelqu'un d'autre, surtout un faible qui ne pourra jamais rendre la pareille mais...  
Alan. Le bien d'Alan. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre. D'ici quelques années, quelques mois s'il se dépêchait, Alan irait mieux. Cette simple pensée suffit à lui faire accélérer le pas d'un air décidé.

- Ce démon...Tu l'as achevé ? Demanda le petit brun en retirant la petite couche de neige qui s'était accumulée sur ses cheveux.

Il savait bien que la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée n'avait pas pu tuer Alvin sur le coup: S'il lui avait asséné un coup profond, ou bien au niveau d'un organe vital, il n'aurait pas eu énormément de doutes, mais il l'avait frappé de telle façon à simplement ralentir le démon, à le contrer. L'immobiliser pendant une petite demi-heure, le temps que quelques bouts de sa lanterne cinématique défilent.

- Ah cet idiot...Non, je l'ai laissé là-bas.  
- QUOI ? S'exclama Alan, tressaillant. Mais cela veut dire qu'il est toujours...  
- Vivant et apte à former un nouveau contrat avec un humain. Eh oui.  
- Mais...Pourquoi ? Tu avais une occasion en or de le tuer !

Alan se demanda comment les supérieurs allaient réagir en le voyant rentrer dans cet état après un combat contre un démon. Sans doute penseraient-ils qu'ils s'étaient fait battre à plate couture, et continueraient à considérer comme un faiblard...

- Possible, répondit simplement Eric en secouant la tête avec un sourire navré. C'est vrai que j'aurai bien aimé lui donner une bonne correction, mais tu étais vraiment dans un sale état, et puis...Tu m'as dit que tu voulais rentrer !  
- Pardon, je n'aurai pas pu dire ça alors que je suis allé tout seul là-bas, alors que...  
- Des démons, coupa le blond d'une voix forte, j'aurai l'occasion d'en tuer des centaines, si je le voulais...Toi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser agoniser dans ton coin.

**Please don't go **  
(S'il te plaît, ne pars pas)  
**I want you to stay **  
(Je veux que tu restes)  
**I'm begging you please**  
(Je t'en supplie)  
**Please don't leave here **  
(S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ici)  
**I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel**  
(Je ne veux pas que tu te haïsses à cause de tout ce que tu as pu subir)  
**The world is just illusion trying to change you**  
(Le monde n'est qu'une illusion qui essaie de te changer)

Alan ne répondit pas, regardant d'un oeil éteint les maisons londoniennes défiler autour de lui, le silence nocturne brisé par les bruits de pas assurés et presque mécaniques d'Eric, qui semblait pressé de le ramener dans sa chambre, et de l'amener à l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. Finalement, d'une fois peu assurée, il déclara:

- Merci beaucoup d'être venu...  
- Me remercie pas, je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul...  
- Je ne parle pas que d'aujourd'hui...Mais déjà pour le jour où on s'est rencontrés...

Eric s'arrêta, plissant les yeux, laissant échapper un léger éclat de rire. Se retournant doucement vers Alan avec un regard indulgent, le Shinigami blond marmonna:

- Alan, tu crois vraiment que le moment est bien choisi pour jouer la carte de la nostalgie ?  
- Non mais...Depuis que je suis arrivé, tu as toujours été là pour m'aider ! Même après l'examen, tu n'étais plus tellement obligé de m'accompagner, mais tu as su que je n'y arriverai pas tout seul...

Le blond secoua à nouveau la tête, apparemment amusé par les paroles d'Alan.

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, finit le petit brun à voix basse, enfouissant son visage ensanglanté dans les vêtements d'Eric. Tu es quelqu'un de bien... Je suis sûr que passer mes dernières années à tes côtés ne sera pas du tout douloureux...

Celui-ci perdit son sourire aussi vite qu'il l'avait affiché, et mordant ses lèvres, continua sa marche en grommelant:

- Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, naïf et niais a t-il pu devenir l'ami d'un imbécile comme moi...  
- Tu n'es pas un imbécile, et je ne suis pas niais ! objecta Alan, un peu vexé, avant de reprendre, quelques instants plus tard. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de dire ça, mais...Que tu me tiennes à l'écart de tes projets, que tu me laisses dans le secret comme si nous n'étions que de simples connaissances...

La façon dont Alan laissait des écarts entre chacune de ses phrases laissait penser qu'il hésitait dans le choix de ses mots, comme s'il cherchait comment exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Eric se retenait de sourire à nouveau: Alan était donc persuadé qu'il le délaissait ? S'il savait. S'il savait que sa vie était devenue la lumière d'Eric, la chose qu'il voulait continuer à voir briller, la flamme qu'il voulait préserver...

- J'avais des choses à faire, désolé...  
- Des choses à faire « afin de te comporter comme un vrai Shinigami », comme tu disais ce matin...Alors que tu es déjà...

Il fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux qui dura quelques instants; lorsqu'il put enfin reprendre sa respiration, Alan émit de longs râles en se tenant la poitrine, épuisé.

- On est bientôt rentrés, Alan, ne parle plus.  
- ...Le...Meilleur...finit malgré tout le petit Shinigami, sa voix tremblant sous la fatigue, prête à s'éteindre.  
- C'est ça...La prochaine fois on partira en mission tous les deux comme avant, je ne te délaisserais plus...  
- Mh...

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux, évitant la tête d'Alan à moitié endormi qui posait délicatement sur son dos. Bientôt, il prit la direction d'une petite ruelle sombre à laquelle les humains ne prêtaient guère attention, la considérant simplement comme un cul-de-sac jonché de détritus et de caissons. Cependant, il s'agissait d'un des nombreux endroits où les Shinigami pouvaient disparaître tels des fantômes dans l'obscurité de ce lien afin de rejoindre le siège de leur Société.

- La prochaine fois qu'on croisera un démon...commença Alan d'une voix pâteuse, mais vraisemblablement décidée.  
- On lui mettra une râclée tous les deux, oui, oui.  
- Quoi qu'il arrive...?  
- Quoi qu'il arrive !

**Please don't go **  
(S'il te plaît, ne pars pas)  
**I want you to stay **  
(Je veux que tu restes)  
**I'm begging you please**  
(Je t'en supplie)  
**Oh please don't leave here**  
(Oh s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ici)  
**I don't want you to change for all the hurt that you feel**  
(Je ne veux pas que tu changes à cause de tout ce que tu as pu subir)  
**This world is just illusion always trying to change you**  
(Ce monde n'est qu'une illusion, éternellement en train d'essayer de te changer)

- Eric...  
- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de parler ? Répondit le concerné avec un rictus amusé.  
- Je crois que j'ai perdu l'ordre de mission de Ronald...  
- Bah, on lui dira qu'il est tombé dans les égouts ou qu'un chien l'a mangé, peu importe !  
- Eric tu es vraiment méchant !  
- Tiens, je croyais que j'étais quelqu'un de bien ?

Alors qu'ils réapparurent dans l'enceinte de cet immense batiment immaculé qu'ils connaissaient si bien, où seules quelques lumières dans les dortoirs étaient encore visibles, éclairant très faiblement leurs visages, alors qu'Eric montait quatre à quatre les marches du gigantesque escalier principal.  
Demain, Eric resterait avec Alan. Il resterait avec lui à l'aider à se soigner, à le surveiller d'un regard à la fois attentif et indifférent, à le voir vivre, rayonner, tant que l'Epine lui permettait.  
Cette Epine, il lui prouverait qu'elle peut être battue. Qu'avec un peu de persévérance, il y parviendrait.

- Dis Eric...Tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

Pendant un instant, il songea à toutes les âmes qu'il aurait pu aller faucher cette nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, et ne vérifiait pas chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il songea aux centaines d'âmes qui lui restaient à collecter, et au temps non-défini qu'il restait à Alan. Il songea à tout cela, puis finit par répondre avec un sourire:

- Bien sûr ! Je resterais toujours avec toi ! Quoi qu'il arrive !

Et le sourire radieux que lui offrit Alan en entendant cela lui donna envie de pleurer.  
Mais Eric ne pleurait jamais.  
Il ne pleurerait jamais...  
Jamais.


	7. Epilogue: These reapers, leaving

Et voilà, j'aurai finalement réussi à finir avant de partir en vacances, je suis contente \o/  
Je n'ai rien de spécial à ajouter par rapport au chapitre précédent, alors je vais plutôt vous laisser lire la fin de cette fic, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçus, et en vous remerciant une énième fois pour les reviews %)

**Epilogue: These reapers, leaving**

* * *

_« Mon ami, si c'est là notre destin, nous n'avons plus besoin de pleurer...»_

* * *

- Mais pourquoi moiiiii...  
- Pas de discussion, Ronald Knox ! Je veux que tout cela soit fait pour ce soir ! Trancha William en remontant la monture de ses lunettes d'un air sévère

Le roux poussa un long soupir ennuyé, hochant la tête à contrecoeur en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd et peu motivé vers les escaliers.

- J'ai bien dit pour ce soir, répéta le chef du service gestion d'une voix forte en retournant dans son bureau alors que Ronald avait monté une dizaine de marches au bout de deux minutes. Ridvan Peters doit déjà être en haut depuis longtemps.  
- Vous auriez du lui donner une semaine, il n'aura jamais fini pour ce soir, avec son... !  
- Vous serez là pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

Ronald sourit faiblement, un vague souvenir s'imposant à son esprit alors qu'il montait lentement le grand escalier, saluant les quelques Shinigami qu'il croisait. Près de quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où il avait confié son devoir à Alan, et qu'il n'avait jamais revu le devoir en question; Eric lui ayant conseillé de ne pas en reparler aux professeurs, le rouquin avait accepté la punition pour devoir non-fait, sachant qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose ce soir là.  
Il aurait du réaliser à cette époque que ces deux là, et surtout Eric, tenaient à vivre entourés de secrets, et celui du blond avait été découvert il y a maintenant quelques semaines...  
Ce n'était qu'un traître qui avait berné tout le monde, et Alan, en le suivant malgré tout, en était devenu un également...  
Ronald n'aurait jamais cru que cela se finirait ainsi.

- Ridvaaaan, comment tu t'en sors ? S'exclama t-il, une fois arrivé au dixième étage, en appercevant son collègue au bout du couloir, comptant la petite dizaine de cartons qu'il avait entreposé devant la porte.  
- Oh, bonjour Ronald, répondit celui-ci, concentré dans ses calculs. C'est toi qui vient m'aider ?  
- Oui, je vois que tu as terminé avec la chambre de...D'Eric-senpai...

Hochant tristement la tête, Ridvan ferma justement la porte à clé, et jeta un coup d'oeil à tous les draps, taies d'oreiller et vêtements qu'il avait entreposé dans ces caisses.

- J'y suis depuis ce matin, tu aurais pu venir m'aider avant, Ronald ! finit-il par gémir en plissant les yeux de fatigue. Tu sais que j'ai du mal à me débrouiller tout seul depuis notre examen...  
- Tu n'as pas voulu être considéré comme handicapé, prends tes reponsabilités, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire goguenard.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une faible poussée sur la manche gauche de la veste de Ridvan, qui, complètement vide et ne pouvant émettre aucune résistance, se contenta de partir en arrière, comme soufflée par un coup de vent. Ridvan détourna les yeux, affichant une moue boudeuse, et marmonna:

- C'est entièrement ta faute ce qui m'est arrivé à l'examen ! J'ai perdu mon bras par ta faute...  
- C'est la faute à pas de chance, comme d'habitude avec toi ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ton bras se ferait souffler par un éclat d'obus si je te laissais seul trois minutes !  
- Tu te moques encore de moi !

En effet, durant leur propre examen final, qui remontait à plus d'un an et demi à présent, Ridvan le malchanceux avait fini par commettre une de ses plus grosses bévues, à savoir perdre bêtement un bras, de la même façon qu'un humain le pourrait. Après une inquiétude générale, Ridvan était bientôt devenu la cible de railleries, encore plus qu'autrefois. « Le manchot » était à présent l'un de ses surnoms récurrents. Le Shinigami secoua la tête, vexé, avant de poser ses yeux sur la porte désormais close de la chambre d'Eric.

- C'est drôle, ces deux là me manquent un peu. Pourtant Eric-senpai aussi se moquait toujours de moi...  
- Je suppose que des Shinigami de la prochaine promotion hériteront de leurs chambres, grommela Ronald en triturant les épaisses montures de ses lunettes.  
- Moui, William a dit que leurs effets personnels qui ne peuvent être réutilisés seront brûlés...

William n'avait pas montré de tristesse particulière en apprenant la mort de deux de ses meilleurs employés. Il avait juste déclaré qu'ayant abandonné leurs lunettes avant de mourir, à partir de cet instant, Eric et Alan n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la Société des Shinigami; depuis, il n'en avait plus parlé, semblant vouloir effacer les moindres traces de leur existence.

- Bon, conclut Ridvan en désignant les cartons de son bras encore valide. Nous allons rassembler les affaires d'Alan à deux, puis nous feront plusieurs voyages pour descendre tout ça dans la réserve, ça te va ?  
- Tu iras à la réserve tout seul, tu serais capable de bloquer la porte ou de perdre ton deuxième bras en te coinçant...  
- Ce n'est pas drôle...

Les deux Shinigami se dirigèrent bientôt vers la chambre d'Alan, pendant que Ronald, tout en racontant à Ridvan sa dernière aventure avec l'une des filles du secrétariat, se souvenait du jour où ces deux là avaient été tués. C'était Grell, il y a trois semaines, qui le leur avait annoncé, alors que William et lui-même étaient partis à la recherche d'Eric, afin de le punir comme il se le devait pour avoir violé une bonne partie des règlements de la Société.  
Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges était simplement venu les retrouver un sourire radieux aux lèvres après avoir passé une soirée avec l'homme de sa vie, déclarant qu'ils « ne reviendraient plus » et que « c'est Sebas-chan qui lui avait dit en repartant »...  
Au début, Ronald n'y avait pas cru, mais quand, après avoir fouillé les alentours, ils avaient d'abord retrouvé leurs deux paires de lunettes, abandonnées, puis encore plus loins, leurs faux, William avait décrété que leur cas était très clair, et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire: ils avaient déjà disparus depuis un bout de temps.  
Et ce fut tout. Il n'y eut personne pour spécialement les pleurer, pas comme pleureraient de vrais amis.  
Au final, ils étaient morts comme ils avaient vécu: tous les deux. D'après les informations qu'avait pu glâner William et les dires de Grell, Eric aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir après la mort d'Alan, mais il n'aurait pas résisté lorsque Sebastian Michaelis était venu lui donner la mort...

- Vous avez manqué à votre parole, Eric-senpai...?  
- Pourquoi parles-tu de lui Ronald, il connaissait Milly ? Demanda Ridvan en haussant un sourcil, le faisant revenir à la réalité.  
- Ah non, excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...répondit le roux en souriant, avant de déclarer d'un air sévère: Et il serait temps d'arrêter de faire la concierge, Ridvan, on dirait une adolescente en chaleur...On dirait Grell-senpai, quoi !  
- C'est bas ! Et je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé à raconter ta v...  
- Ah, stop, nous sommes arrivés !

Baissant la tête, Ridvan tendit le trousseau de clé à Ronald qui ouvrit rapidement, sans conviction, prenant une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.  
Poussant la porte grinçante, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant quelques instants, comme s'ils étaient en train de faire une minute de silence. L'endroit n'ayant pas été ouvert ces dernières semaines, il y flottait une vague odeur de renfermé, qui cependant ne parvenait pas à couvrir l'odeur de fleurs, de livre fraîchement ouverts et de médicaments, cette odeur tellement familière qu'elle leur donnait l'impression qu'Alan était toujours là.

- Ridvan, tu vas pas pleurer, hein ? S'exclama Ronald d'une voix qu'il voulait forte et assurée en voyant le jeune homme à ses côtés se frotter énergiquement le coin des yeux.  
- Ici aussi, la poussière aussi s'est accumulée, marmonna ce dernier pour se justifier.

Après avoir replié les draps en silence, ils décidèrent ensuite de vider les tiroirs; dans d'autres circonstances, Ronald aurait trouvé ça très amusant, mais tomber sur ces quelques photos d'Alan et de sa promotion, de photos de lui et d'Eric, de livres de cours et de médecine, semblant avoir été lus et relus, tout cela n'avait rien de réjouissant, et faisait au contraire naître un malaise dans le creu du ventre du rouquin.

- Qui aurait cru qu'il délaisserait la Société, s'interrogea Ridvan en soufflant sur de vieilles copies qu'il venait de retrouver. Il était tellement brillant, même s'il était très malade, il aurait pu montrer qu'il pouvait être utile jusqu'au bout...

Ronald aquiesça, se levant lentement, son regard se posant sur le vase sur la commode, où trempaient quelques fleurs bleus desséchées. En prenant doucement une en main, il répondit d'un souffle:

- Je suis sûr que dans d'autres circonstances, ils l'auraient fait...tous les deux...


End file.
